M-Preg, It's Not My Destiny
by Kanami Aya
Summary: Naruto Sakit. Dia sekarat. Menjelang kelahiran bayinya dia berpesan. 'Teme. Jaga anak ini untukku. Chp 9 is up. 2 chapter terakhir. Semangat!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer  
**© Masahsi Kishimoto

**Pairing  
**SasuNaru

**Warning  
**M-Preg Yaoi Boy's Love Sho-ai  
Romance/ Hurt/Comfort/Angst

**Summary**  
Naruto Sakit. Dia sekarat.  
Menjelang kelahiran bayinya dia berpesan.  
'Teme. Jaga anak ini untukku.'

**M-Preg, It's Not My Destiny  
**© Kanami Aya

**Status**  
In-Preogres

**Chapter 1  
**Pengantar

**Don't Like Don't Read  
RnR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SMA Konoha Sugoi Doryoku (SMA Kosudo)**

Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto yang kini tampak bersemu merah. Mata hitam malamnya dengan teliti mengawasi mata biru samudra Naruto yang lurus menatap jari-jarinya yang lentik. Tak bisa di pungkiri, hatinya juga sedang merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan kekasihnya. Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

Sasuke menggandeng lengan Naruto yang tengah berontak ingin di lepaskan.

"Lepaskan Teme. Sakit." Naruto mencoba membuka cengkraman tangan sasuke di lengan kanannya.

"Sebentar lagi Dobe. Ini hampir sampai." Sasuke menyekesampingkan rengekan Naruto.

"Iya tapi aku bisa jalan sendiri. Gak usah pakek tari-tarik gini dong."

"Soalnya kalo kamu gak ditarik, aku yakin dari lima menit yang lalu kamu udah lari buat makan di kantin Dobe."

"Memangnya tampangku segitunya ya. Aku memang pencinta ramen. Tapi Tapi ya gak segitunya." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya yang sedang menaiki anak tangga. Dialihkannya pandangan ke wajah Dobenya. "Terus kenapa?"

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. "Kan ma-malu Teme." Ucapnya lirih. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi mukamu yang malu-malu ini," Sasuke menyentuh hidung mancung Naruto, "akan berubah jadi bahagia." Lanjutnya

"Hah? Buat apa? Kantin pindah ke atap gedung?" Tanya Naruto polos. Sasuke tersenyum sembari mengacak rambut Naruto dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Mangkanya aku panggil kamu Dobe. Bodoh." Sasuke kembali bergerak menuju atap gedung sekolahnya. Karena gerakan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke, tangan Naruto kembali terasa sakit.

"Teme no baka. Udah di bilangkan tadi, sakit." Naruto mempercepat kakinya agar sejajar langkahnya dengan sasuke. Kalau tidak, ia harus ucapkan selamat tinggal pada lengan kanan kecilnya itu.

Sasuke terus berjalan hingga tepat berada di depan sebuah pintu. Di bukanya pintu tersebut dan udara dingin langsung menerpanya. Ditariknya lengan Naruto hingga mendahuluinya. Namun yang di tarik hanya melongo setelah mendapati apa yang ada di depannya kini membuat saraf motoriknya terganggu.

"Teme?" Panggil Naruto ragu.

"Benarkan ucapanku. Masih malu apa udah bahagia?" Ujar Sasuke bangga.

"Ini serius?" Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Bukan biaya sedikit utuk menyiapkan ini kalau hanya bercanda Dobe." Sasuke merangkul bahu Naruto dan mengarahkannya ke jajaran tulip warna-warni yang merangkai kata** 'AISHITERU DOBE'**

"SEHARUSNYA KAU MENGGANTI KATA DOBE DENGAN NAMAKU SAAT KAU MENYATAKAN PERASAANMU. DASAR TEME" Teriak Naruto membuat Sasuke langsung terlonjak ke samping. Telinganya langsung berdengung di teriyaki dari jarak sedekat itu.

"Gak usah pakai teriak dong Dobe. Jarak kita Cuma sepuluh centi." Sasuke mengusap-usap telinganya berusaha mengurangi dengungan di telinganya.

"Terus kamu gak suka sama semua ini?" Sasuke berkata pelan "Kamu gak mau jadi pacar aku?" Lanjutnya tak kalah lirih.

"Ehem." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya "Arigatou." Naruto berlari memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku mau Teme, aku mau jadi pacar kamu." ucapnya lirih di telinga sasuke.

"Kamu yakin Dobe?" Sasuke menarik Naruto menjauh.

"Kamu gak malu dengan tatapan aneh mereka?" Tanya sasuke. Naruto menggeleng.

"Meskipun kita seorang pria." Lanjutnya. Naruto mengangguk.

"Sayang bunga tulipnya jadi sia-sia kalo aku tolak." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke melotot.

"Jadi karena itu kamu menerimaku?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya

Naruto tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak bodoh."

"Hei hanya aku yang boleh meamggil bodoh." Sasuke mencium kening Naruto.

Dan disinalah mereka, saling mengintip satu sama lain dengan malu-malu. Maklum pasangan baru, masih gak ngerti harus ngapain. Sebagai inisiatif yang memegang kendali. Sasuke menarik naruto jatuh di dada bidangnya.

"Aishiteru Yo. Naruto." Bisik Sasuke sebelum kembali mencium kning Naruto.

"Boku mo, aishiteru Sasuke."

.

.

.

Setelah mereka resmi pacaran. Naruto meminta dengan sangat agar Sasuke merahasiakan hubungannya. Ia tak ingin teman-teman di sekolahnya mendadak berubah sikapnya padanya. Biarlah mereka tahu Naruto hanya sebatas sahabat Sasuke. Tidak lebih.

Sasuke memilih diam. Pasalnya dia tidak mau kehilangan Naruto di awal hubungannya itu. Meski kadang Sasuke gemas ingin bermanja-manja dengan Naruto dikelas, dikantin, di parkiran, dimanapun lah pokoknya.

"Ne Dobe. Pinjamkan aku bahumu sebentar. Aku masih mengantuk gara-gara nonton bola semalam." Ucap Sasuke kala itu sembari meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Di kelas.

"Teme apa yang kau lakukan. Nanti ketahuan." Ucap Naruto dan langsung membawa kepala Sasuke ke meja. Sasuke hanya mengeluh. Pasalnya Naruto menaruh kepalanya di meja dengan lumayan keras. Sasuke yakin. Kepalanya pasti benjol.

Dan berakhirlah mereka kembali di atap gedung. Karena hanya di tempat-tempat sepililah Naruto mau bermesraan. Sasuke malah senang, lebih enak mau ngapa-ngapain. _Enggak, author, belum mau ke M._

"Sakit ya Teme?" Tanya Naruto saat dilihanya Sasuke terus menerus mengusap kepalanya.

"Enggak. Cuma sedikit benjol aja. Mungkin besok juga harus di oprasi. Sapa tau ada pendaharan." Sasuke menjawab dengan usil. Naruto mencubit pinggang Sasuke.

"Aduh Dobe sakit. Kau ini mau membunuh pacarmu apa?" Teriak Sasuke.

"Mangkanya serius. Tanyak baik-baik juga." Naruto cemberut.

"Dobe angkat tanganmu." Perintah Sasuke. Naruto yang tengah ddudk selonjor mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan rasa penasaran. Tiba-tiba Sasuke rebahan di pahanya.

"Besok-besok kita harus bawa makanan Teme, Bisa mati kelaparan aku, setiap kali kesini pas jam istirahat." Keluh Naruto sembari tangannya terulur membelai-belai lembut rambut raven kekasihnya.

Naruto adalah seorang anak gelap dari pengusaha bernama Namikaze Minato. Ibunya Kushina terpaksa memakai marga darinya─Uzumaki─untuk menamai anaknya. Sebab Minato meminta Kushina untuk menyembunyikan anak hasil hubungan mereka.

Tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat Naruto tepat berumur empat belas tahun. Kushina meninggal. Kanker mulut rahim. Menyebabkan Naruto menjadi anak semi yatim piatu. Secara nyata, memang masih ada Minato, ayahnya. Namun hal itu tak pernah dirasakan Naruto. Bagaimana fungsi seorang ayah, Naruto tak pernah merasakannya.

Sepanjang yang ia ingat. Ia selalu hidup berdua dengan ibunya. Namun setelah Kushina meninggal. Minato hanya mampu memberinya biaya hidup. Bukan mengasuhnya. Menganggapnya sebagai anak.

Oleh karena itu. Naruto selalu menyempatkan makan dirumah. Agar tidak terlalu banyak jajan saat di sekolah. Dan pagi ini Naruto tak sempat sarapan karena suatu alasan. Oleh karena itu, saat ini perutnya berteriak ingin perang.

"Gomen Dobe. Kita bisa kekantin sekarang. Kamu pasti lapar ya?" Sasuke mengadah menghadap wajah Naruto diatasnya.

"Gak usah. Aku juga gak boleh egois. Kalo gak disini? dimana lagi kita bisa berduaan." Naruto menyentuh mata Sasuke yang terlihat maskulin dan ingin melindungi.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak sadar, yang tersiksa dalam cinta curi-curi mereka bukan hanya Sasuke. Tapi juga Naruto. Sering luput dalam penglihatannya, Naruto sering berepresi cemburu. Bagaimana tidak. Sasuke itu tampan. Siapa yang gak tau. Buktinya Saskura sama Karin bisa segitu nempelnya sama Sasuke. Dan itu bikin Naruto jengah. Sang mata Onyx tentu tak merasa. Orang dia gak ngapa-ngapain.

"Na Sasuke-kun. Mainlah kerumahku kapan-kapan. Orang tuaku jarang ada dirumah looo." Goda Sakura saat itu.

"Mending kerumahku aja. Dirumah selau gak ada siapa-siapa." Timpal Karin.

"Hey wanita murahan. Kau piker Sasuke mau kerumahmu? Dia gak mau sama wanita murahan." Bentak Sakura.

"Aku tidak murahan. Kau yang murahan." Bantah Karin. Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bangkunya hanya diam.

'Padahal mereka mereka memang murahan.' Batin naruto. Tanpa sadar ia beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar kelas. Sasuke yang sadar berteriak bertanya

"Dobe kau mau kemana?"

"Cuma mau buang sampah." Naruto malas berdebat. Itukan salahnya sendiri. Ia yang minta hubungan mereka di sembunyikan. Jadi jangan salahkan Karin dan Sakura kalau mereka terus menggoda Sasuke. Mereka kan taunya Sasuke jomblo.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Naruto masih ngambek. Sasuke mulai tersadar. Tanpa inisiatif siapapun, setelah teman-temannya pulang, Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang tengah memberesi buku-bukunya.

"Dobe apa kau marah."

"Enggak." Naruto tetap melaksanakan kegiatannya.

"Terus kenapa nyuekin aku."

"Aku gak nyuekin kamu."

"Pasti gara-gara Sakura sama Karin ya?" Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Naruto membuat sang Dobe menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Bukan Teme." Naruto melepas tangan Sasuke dan beranjak keluar. "Aku gak marah. Dan kalopun iya. Bukan gara-gara Sakura apalagi Karin." tapi kamu' batin Naruto 'setidaknya cobalah menolak mereka'.

"Kita pulang bareng. Aku anter kamu." Sasuke menyusul Naruto dan menggandeng tangannya.

"Gak ada gandengan tangan sebelum nyampek halte." Naruto melepas tangannya.

Yeah, selalu seperti itu. Hubungan yang sembunyi-sembunyi selalu menyakitkan. Bagi Sasuke maupun bagi Naruto. Mau bagaimana lagi. Hubungan ini kan memang tidak wajar. Jadi yeah, harus di terima segala sesuatu yang mengikuti hubungan tersebut.

Naruto dan Sasuke tidak sadar. Bahwa hubungan mereka masih dalam tahap awal hidup yang sebenarnya. Jangan ungkit masalah cemburu atau pertengkara. Itu juga dialami pasangan lainnya. Tapi kalau mereka benar-benar membutuhkan? Atau mereka ingin orang lain tahu bahwa mereka saling memiliki? apa yang akan terjadi.

Terlebih bila ini hubungan yang awet. Apa mereka gak ragu ingin menikah. Gimana kalo mereka ingin punya anak. Mereka harus berbuat apa? Hubungan yang tak lazim memang lebih banyak menerima tantangan. Dan merka harus siap.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?  
tunggu chap depan.

Review Please...


	2. Chapter 2-Awal Hubungan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer  
**© Masahsi Kishimoto

**Pairing  
**SasuNaru

**Warning  
**M-Preg, Yaoi, Boy's Love, Sho-ai  
Romance/ Hurt/Comfort/Angst

**Rate M  
**Bukan untuk adegan 'lemon'

**Summary**  
Naruto Sakit. Dia sekarat.  
Menjelang kelahiran bayinya dia berpesan.  
'Teme. Jaga anak ini untukku.'

**M-Preg, It's Not My Destiny  
**© Kanami Aya

**Chapter 2  
**Awal Hubungan

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke harus pasrah melepas Naruto kali ini. Naruto lebih dulu turun dari bis karena memang rumahnyalah yang lebih dulu di lewati bis. Sementara Sasuke akan tetap di bis, karena rumahnya lebih jauh. Namun kali ini tidak seperti biasanya. Naruto tak ingin duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Ia memilih duduk di kursi tunggal.

Sasuke memang selalu menaiki bis yang sama dengan Naruto. Dulu saat dia menawarkan untuk berangkat sekolah bersama dirinya. Naruto menolak. Alasannya mudah. Motor Sasuke memiliki jok yang lumanyan makin kebelakang makin menaik. Membuat siapapun yang duduk di belakangnya akan terus merusut mengarah ke punggung tegap Sasuke.

Naruto bukan anak kecil yang tidak merasa bahwa dia dan Sasuke akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian saat di lampu merah. Pasalnya Sasuke kalo mengendarai motor tak pernah berkecepatan pelan, akibatnya saat mendekati lampu merah Sasuke selalu mengerem kencang motor Ducatinya. Dan membuat Naruto sukses menabrak punggung Sasuke. Jangan di Tanya mata-mata jelalatan yang mengoreksi mereka.

" Teme!" Naruto menghantam helm Sasuke dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Aduh, Dobe kau apa-apaan sih?" Hardik Sasuke.

"Turun. Kau yang di belakang Teme. Aku yang nyetir."

Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto geli. Jangankan motor seperti miliknya. Motor tanpa kopling saja Naruto tak bisa menggunakannya.

"Iya maaf. Lain kali aku akan pelan-pelan." Ujar Sasuke. Mau tak mau Naruto bertahan.

Karena perilakunya yang seperti itu. Akhirnya, sejak setengah tahun yang lalu Sasuke tak pernah lagi menggunakan motornya. Ia lebih memilih mengalah, asalkan berada di sisi Naruto, Sasuke rela mengurangi sedikit karismatiknya untuk menggunakan bis umum.

.

.

.

Namun semenjak perasaanya pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu terbalas. Sasuke diam-diam ingin menunjukkan status hubungannya. Meskipun Naruto melarangnya. Dan pertengkarannya di sekolah tadi adalah peluang baginya. Harus. Ia harus berani.

Sudah cukup baginya cinta sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Ia sakit hati, merasa terbebani dengan cara berpacarannya. Dan dengan jelas pula ia tau Naruto merasakan hal yang sama. Ia harus mengakhiri semua ini. Mengakhiri dan memulai yang baru.

Sasukelah yang memilih untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Dan kini Sasuke siap menerima semua konsekuensinya. Bahkan jika mempertaruhkan nama keluarganya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sasuke sengaja bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Mandi lebih cepat dari biasanya. Makan buah lebih banyak dari biasanya. Sebab ibunya Mikoto, tentu belum selesai menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan saat masih pukul 05:15. Kemudian dengan cepat ia mengendarai motor Ducatinya yang telah menganggur selama setengah tahun.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke melakukan penyimpangan pada kegiatan biasanya ini. Hal ini ia lakukan karena Sasuke siap berperang(?). Berusaha agar Naruto mau berangkat bersama lagi. Mau menyatakan satus mereka. Mau semua orang tau. Mau dengan iklas menerima tatapan jijik yang akan di terimanya.

Sasuke memakir mootornya di halaman rumah yang tak terlalu besar. Mengetuk pintu pelan. Dan menyebut nama kekasihnya.

"Naruto? Keluarlah. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan." Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Dua menit berlalu. Naruto keluar dengan piyama tidur yang hampir tak beraturan. Naruto memijat kepalanya. Tanda bahwa si pirang terbangun kaget hingga membuatnya pusing.

"Kalau ingin datang sepagi ini, seharusnya kau menginap saja disini. Dasar Teme menduksai." Penolakan Naruto sedikit memgurangi keberanian Sasuke. Ada yang luput dari pandangan Naruto. Motor Sasuke.

"Kau tak menyusruhku masuk Dobe?" Sasuke membuat pemuda bersurai pirang di depannya menaikkan alisnya.

"Masuklah." Naruto yang menyadari perbedaan suasana yang terjadi mendadak kehilangan rasa kantukna. Karena bukan hal biasa Sasuke meminta izin. Sangat bukan Sasuke yang Naruto kenal.

"Aku mandi dulu. Baru habis itu ku buatkan sarapan." Naruto hendak berbalik, namun urung saat di rasakannya ada sentuhan di leher jenjangnya. Sadar kini Sasuke sedang merangkulnya. Mencium leher miliknya seakan Sasuke ingin memilikinya seutuhnya.

"Aku sudah makan Dobe." Sasuke mengakhiri ciumannya. Ia lepatkkan dagunya di bahu sang kekasih.

"Diamlah seperti ini sebentar Dobe. Hanya sebentar. Setelah itu kau boleh mandi." Sasuke memejamkan matanya seolah menghayati suasana. Berusaha membagi kegalauannya pada Naruto.

Naruto menuruti permintaan Sasuke. Ia tak beranjak. Sedikitpun. Perlahan tangannya menggenggam tangan sasuke yang tengah merangkulnya. Berusaha merasakan kegalauan hati Sasuke.

Lima menit berlalu, Naruto yang merasakan rangkulan Sasuke mengendur dan akhirnya terlepas. Berbalik mencoba menatap sang kekasih. Diciumnya dahi Sasuke yang tengah memandangnya lemah.

"Teme, sebaiknya aku mandi dulu. Setelah itu aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu saat kau bercerita." Naruto menuntun Sasuke agar duduk di sofa. Kemudian dengan berat hati ia beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi ia mengikuti kegiatan cepat-cepat milik Sasuke. Kemudian membuat roti panggang isi telur dan tomat dan duduk di sebelah kekasihnya. Perhatian yang ia berikan menjelaskan hilangnya rasa marah yang ia tunjukan pada Sasuke sepulang sekolah kemarin.

"Dobe?" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menghadap sang mata safir. Namun Naruto hanya terdiam.

"Dobe aku tidak ingin kita sembunyi-sembunyi lagi. Aku ingin mereka tahu kita sepasang kekasih." Sasuke mencoba menaikkan wajahnya.

"Apa?" Naruto terkejut.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Mata onyx Sasuke melekat pada mata safir Naruto

"Kau meragukan perasaanku Teme?" Naruto membalas tatapan kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikannya Dobe. Aku ingin kejelasan." Di genggamnya lengan dingin Naruto.

"Apa aku harus menciummu baru kau tau aku mencintaimu Teme?"

"Buat apa jika orang lain tak mengetahuinya."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Apa kau ingin menikah denganku? Terus bersamaku?"

"Apa kau gila Teme? Kita masih siswa."

"Nantinya. Aku tidak akan menikahimu sekarang Dobe."

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Naruto melepas genggaman Sasuke. Ia bingung dengan atmosfer yang kini dirasakannya.

"Jawab saja. Apa kau ingin menikah denganku Dobe?"

"Teme pertanyaan seperti ini terlalu cepat untuk..."

"Jawab saja Dobe." Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Ok. Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku ingin selalu bersamamu Teme." Jawab Naruto tegas.

"Berarti kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Teme. Pernikahan bukan masalah yang mudah. Kau tau percintaan kita saja sudah sebuah penyimpangan. Jika menyangkut pernikahan, kita akan di lecehkan oleh..."

"Siapa?" Sasuke kembali memotong pembicaraan Naruto.

"Siapa?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaan Sasuke. Seolah heran mengapa Sasuke masih bertanya.

"Di lecehkan teman-teman? Guru? Ayahku? Ibuku? Aku gak peduli. Yang aku tau aku cinta kamu Dobe. Persetan dengan mereka semua."

"Teme. Aku ingatkan lagi. Pernikahan bukan hal mudah. Kau mau mempertaruhkan nama keluargamu."

"Aku siap untuk itu Dobe. Aku akan terima bahkan jika aku di keluarkan dari keluarga."

"Teme pikirkan masa depanmu nanti."

"Masa depanku sudah jelas Dobe. Aku menginginkanmu. Asal ada kamu aku gak peduli apapun."

"Aku gak mau kalo kamu menyesal nantinya Teme."

"Aku tak pernah menyesal mencintaimu Dobe."

"Bukan. Teme ku mohon. Aku tak ingin menghancurkanmu."

"Aku kira kamu mencintaiku Dobe."

"Aku memang mencintaimu."

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku, seharusnya kau mengerti keinginanku Dobe. Berani menghadapi resikonya."

"Tapi hal ini bukan hal mudah Teme. Pernikahan bukan pacaran yang bisa sembunyi-sembunyi dan putus begitu saja."

"Karena itu aku menanyakan kejelasannya sekarang Dobe. Aku tak ingin kita hanya sebatas ini." Sasuke menyentuh wajah Naruto.

"Bahkan aku tak bisa memberimu keturunan."

"Aku gak peduli Dobe. Aku peduli. Asal ada kamu."

"Tapi Teme..."

"Kalau kamu gak sanggup. Mending kita sudahi saja..." Sasuke beralih membelai surai pirang Naruto.

"Teme. Aku hanya... hanya..."

"Aku mengerti Dobe. Aku juga bingung. Sakit. Tapi setidaknya kita berbagi sakit." Sasuke merabahkan kepala Naruto di bahunya.

"Tapi aku akan berusaha membuat semuanya mengerti. Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku itu sudah terlalu cukup untukku." Lanjutnya.

"Aku gak siap Teme. Aku pernah merasakan kesepian dan aku gak mau terjadi lagi." Naruto menitikan air matanya di kerah Sasuke.

"Kamu gak sendirian Dobe. Ada aku." Sasuke mempereraat dekapannya.

"Aku bingun Teme. Aku gak tau harus memulainya dari mana."

"Dari sekarang. Kita akan tunjukkan kalau kita juga pantas di hargai. Dihargai meski sedikit menyimpang. Persetan dengan reaksi mereka. Aku kekasihmu. Dan aku mau mereka tau itu."

"Aku takut Teme."

"Aku juga. Aku juga takut." Sasuke mencium dahi Naruto pelan. Seakan menyemangati Naruto dan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto memilih memulainya dengan secara berkala. Dimulai dengan secara terus-menerus berangkat dan pulang bersama tepat saat banyak siswa. Makan di meja kantin yang hanya cukup untuk dua orang. Ganti baju olah raga di satu kamar ganti. Sering memperlihatkan kemesraan.

Jika yang satu ingin izin keluar sewaktu pelajaran. Yang lain mengikuti. Dan mereka tidak akan ambil pusing lagi mendengar ocehan orang-orang disekitarnya. Itu jelas membuktikan bahwa hubungan mereka mulai terbaca.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun. Nanti anatarkan aku pulang ya? Otou-san sedang rapat. Jadi tidak bisa jemput." Kala itu Sakura kembali mendekati Sasuke.

"Gomen Sakura-chan. Sasuke harus mengantarku pulang." Waktu itu Naruto yang menjawab. Ia tak tega jika harus Sasuke sendirian yang berjuang memperkenalkan hubungan seperti apa yang sedang mereka jalani.

"Baka Naruto. Kau kan lelaki. Masa tidak mau mengalah pada wanita." Sakura mengacak pinggangnya. "Iya kan Sasuke." Sakura mencari dukungan jawaban.

"Maaf Sakura. Aku sudah janji untuk mengantar pulang Naruto pulang. Hari ini. Besok. Dan seterusnya." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura tekejut.

"Jadi kamu lebih memilih dia?" Sakura menunjuk muka Naruto.

"Tentu." Jawab Sasuke mantap seraya menarik pinggul Naruto ke arahnya. Alis Sakura menaik. Bingung. Jijik. Saat melihat senyum manis Naruto. Senang.

"Dasar aneh." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Marah.

Sasuke hanya mampu mengelus punggung Naruto. Mencoba menguatkannya. Dan dirinya.

.

.

.

Mereka ingin semuanya tahu tentang hubungan mereka secara perlahan. Tidak tergesa-gesa. Meski kini topik SasuNaru mendadak _high topic_. Mereka tetap menjalaninya dengan perlahan. Tidak lebih dari sekedar pengangan tangan dan rangkulan mesra saat menaiki motor Sasuke. Karena mereka sadar. Mereka masih butuh ijazah SMA. Kini mereka sadar sedikit banyak temannya banyak yang menjahuinya. Para wanita tentu kesal dan iri dengan Naruto. Kalau teman-teman lelaki mereka?

Kini Neji. Kiba. Shino. Shikamaru. Dan sai mulai berani menyinggung hubungan mereka. Seperti kapan lalu.

"Naruto-kun?" Panggil Sai.

"Ada apa?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sai saat sedang istirahat jam olahraga.

"Aku pernah baca di buku. Kalau pria dan wanita sedang berpelukan mereka di sebut sedang bermesraan. Ciuman dan belaian juga. Tapi kalau yang Naruto-kun lakukan pada Sasuke-kun saat naik motor apa bisa disebut bermesraan juga?" Tanyanya _to the point. _Naruto hanya diam. Bingung mau jawab apa. Sasuke yang merasa kasian mulai beraksi.

"Tentu." Sasuke yang menjawab. Singkat. Padat. Dan jelas.

"Kenapa kalian sering terlihat mesra?" Tanya Shino.

"Karena kita saling menyayangi." Sasuke kembali menjawab.

"Apa kalian ada hubungan?" Kiba penasaran.

"Kalian penasaran?." Sasku balas bertanya.

"Kami hanya ingin kejelasan." Shikamaru angkat bicara.

"Baiklah." Sasuke menghela nafas. "Naruto?" Panggilnya. Yang merasa hanya menoleh takut-takut.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke lirih kemudian menarik leher belakang Naruto mendekatinya. Di kecupnya lembut bibir Naruto namun tetap meninggalkan saivianya disana. Biar lebih akurat!. Ia tak ingin ketahuan yang lain jika terlalu lama mencium Naruto.

Neji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, dan Sai hanya diam. Tidak percaya. Spe-ce-les. Menyaksikan tingkah teman mereka yang sejak mereka kenal adalah lelaki normal. Tapi sekarang?

"Kau serius Sasuke?" Tanya Neji yang sedari tadi diam.

"Tentu. Apa aku harus menciumnya lagi agar kalian percaya?" Tantang Sasuke. Naruto hanya melotot dengan muka merah.

"Tapi kenapa kalian tidak menyatakan langsung kejelasan hubungan kalian?" Kembali Neji yang bertanya.

"Tidak sekarang. Nati."

"Yang penting kau harus tanggung jawab dengan pilihan kalian." Shikamaru menimpali.

"Tentu." Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya.

"Ka-kalian tidak akan membenciku kan?" Naruto angkat suara.

Serempak ke enam pemuda kecuali Sasuke dan Naruto menggeleng. Mengerti keinginan teman-temannya.

"Tersenyumlah Naruto-kun." Sai tersenyum. Entah tulus atau tidak.

"Kau tak pantas jadi pendiam bodoh."

"SHINO?" Hardik Naruto.

"Jadilah Naruto yang berisik."

"NEJI." Hardik Naruto lagi.

"Mulai sekarang jangan ditahan-tahan lagi. Kalau kau ingin mencium Sasuke, lakukan saja. Kita akan tutupi."

"KIBA." Hardik Naruto lagi dan lagi.

"Yoshh. Kau siswa paling penuh kejutan no satu, baka Naruto."

"Arghhhhhh SHIKAMARU. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kalian?" Hardik Naruto lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Akhirnya ke tujuh pemuda itu terlihat gembira dan penuh kebahagian. Terasa dari keramaian yang mereka ciptakan di sudut teduh lapangan sekolah mereka. Sahabat yang dengan tulus penuh dukungan untuk sahabatnya.

Waktupun terus berlalu. Tak terasa kini mereka telah menginjak tahun ke tiga di SMA Kosudo. Tahunya para senior. Tahun yang menjadi pintu bagi Sasuke dan Naruto. Pintu yang akan membawa Naruto dan Sasuke menuju masa depan yang mereka pilih. Dan mereka memilih acara lepas pisah sebagai pintu awal masa depan mereka.

.

.

.

Sasuke kini mulai intens mengunjungi rumah kekasihnya. Ia mulai menyusun rencana hidup. Untuk mereka berdua. Karena sudah bisa di pastikan orangtua Sasuke menolak keras hubungan mereka.

Sasuke berinisiatif akan menyatakan kejelasan hubungan mereka saat acara lepas pisah. Saat semua anak angkatannya berkumpul. Saat para guru mengucapkan selamat. Saat terakhir bertemu mereka. Lepas pisah adalah waktu yang tepat bagi Sasuke. Karena ia saat itu ia akan melihat terkekejutan mereka dan tak akan melihatnya lagi.

Setelah itu ia secara dewasa akan memberitahukan pilihan hatinya pada keluarganya. Jika bisa ia akan minta izin menikahinya. Jika tidak ia hanya bisa berpamitan. Sasuke rela memilih hidup di luar asalkan ada Naruto.

Berani mempertaruhkan semuanya demi kebahagian kecilnya. Berani menjadi seorang yang terbuang. Berani melintasi hamparan kaca beling demi pilihan hidupnya..

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Ne Mina...  
maaf pendek...  
Soalnya habis sakit...  
Dari pada g update...

kembali  
Author berharap review


	3. Chapter 3-Penentuan

**Pertama**  
Sebagai tanda terima kasih  
Balas Review

Yang rela berkorban saya...hehehe

reiasia95  
Wow... ampek bingung nulisnya...  
tapi tetep makasih...  
author jadi tambah semangat

kitsune Riku11  
Hehehe... author sudah berusaha sangat keras  
untuk update cepat.

Jasmine DaisynoYuki  
Makasih sarannya...  
aku perbaiki di choa ini

.184 

Sangkyu... padahal updatenya 10 hari...

eka.

hanazawa kay  
wokeyyy... boss

yuichi dan Sara... Log in dong..

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer  
**© Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing  
**SasuNaru

**Warning  
**M-Preg, Yaoi, Boy's Love, Sho-ai  
Romance/ Hurt/Comfort/

**Rate M  
**Bukan untuk adegan 'lemon'

**Summary**  
Naruto Sakit. Dia sekarat.  
Menjelang kelahiran bayinya dia berpesan.  
'Teme. Jaga anak ini untukku.'

**M-Preg, It's Not My Destiny  
**© Kanami Aya

**Status**  
In-Progres

**Chapter 3  
**Penentuan

**Don't Like Don't Read  
RnR**

* * *

.

.

.

**Uzumaki Mansion**

Sasuke merangkul Naruto erat. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya membelai surai pirang yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Malam ini dia memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Naruto. Di ruang tamu Narutolah kini mereka berada. Saling terdiam.

Televisi yang menyala sejak tadi seakan tak ada. Karena memang tayangan yang sedang di siarkan lewat begitu saja. Baik Sasuke meupun Naruto sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Teme. Apa kau tidak takut?" Ucap Naruto seraya menarik tangan Sasuke yang tengah sibuk membelai rambutnya agar teralih erangkul lehernya.

"Takut akan hal apa?" Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di ubun kepala Naruto.

"Besok semuanya akan terjadi. Tidakkah kau merasa sedikit takut Teme?"

"Apakah kamu takut Dobe?" Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah berbalik bertanya.

"Ini hal kedua yang paling aku takutkan setelah kematian Oka-san." Jawab Narut lirih.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak takut." Jawab Sasuke tegas namun pelan.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Naruto merasa penasaran.

"Kalau aku juga takut. Siap yang akan berani." Sasuke beralih memindahkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Mengecupnya pelan. Kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Jujur. Aku juga takut. Aku belum pernah merasa sedewasa ini megambil resiko. Berani bersimpuh menghadap otou-san dan meminta izinnya. Tapi aku yakin akan satu hal Dobe." Ucapan Sasuke menggantung.

"Apa itu Teme?" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku yakin cinta yang tulus pasti akan memiliki jalannya sendiri. Meski sulit. Asal ada kamu. Aku kuat Dobe." Ucap Sasuke tenang.

"Masih bisa menghentikan ini sekarang Teme. Jika kamu masih ragu. Aku rela." Naruto merebahkan kepalanya di kepala Sasuke yang tengah menyandar di bahunya. Sasuke tersenyum pahit.

"Berapa lama kita berhubungan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dua tahun. Kenapa Teme." Naruto kembali penasaran.

"Mungkin dua tahun waktu yang singkat untuk sebuah hubungan. Tapi ketahuilah Dobe. Hubungan sesama jenis itu tidak mudah. Bisa bertahan selama dua tahun bukankah kita memang bisa menjaga hubungan ini dengan baik?" Lontar Sasuke.

"Aku hanya mengurangi resiko Teme. Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka. Baik hati mapun jiwa." Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke untuk menggagalkan rencananya untu menyatakan kejelasan hubungan mereka saat acsara prom night. Kemudian berlajut untuk meminta izin orang tua.

"Aku harus bicara apa lagi Dobe. Biar kamu percaya sama aku." Sasuke sudah kehabisan kata-katanya.

"Jika ini memang sudah pilihanmu. Sebagai kekasih aku pasti mendukungmu. Tapi aku minta kau janji akan satu hal."

"Apa itu Dobe?"

"Jangan putuskan hubunganmu dengan keluargamu."

"Kau tau itu sulit Dobe. Otou-san pasti menolak hubungan kita."

"Berarti kita tidak akan pernah bisa menikah Teme."

"Kita tidak akan menikah disini. Aku akan membawamu keluar Jepang. Kita akan menikah Belanda. Di sana pernikahan sesama jenis juga di sahkan."

"Meninggalkan orangtuamu?"

"Apapun demi kebersamaaan kita."

"Kau tidak sedih Teme?"

"Kita berbagi kesedihan."

Hening. Hanya ada suara helaan nafas yang keluar dari sepasang kekasih yang kini sedang sama-sama terdiam.

"Dobe?" Panggil Sasuke.

"Kau akan datangkan ke acara prom night?" Sasuke melepas rangkulannya dan menarik Naruto menghadapnya.

"Aku tak punya gaun Teme. Datang dengan Texudo akan terlihat lucu. Dua lelaki bergandengan datang keacara pesta." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku harap kau datang. Bagaimanapun penampilanmu nanti. Aku akan tetapn menggandengmu." Ucap Sasuke mantap. Di tatapnya matas safir yang sedang berpaling darinya.

"Teme aku..."

"Aku butu kamu. Aku butuh kamu mendukungku nanti DObe. Menghadapi rekasi mereka nanti." Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Pulanglah." Perintah Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku sudah bilang. Aku menginap disini Dobe."

"Pulanglah Teme. Aku gak mau jadi penyesalanmu nanti. Tau esok akan jadi hari terakhirmu bersama keluargamu." Di sentuhnya pipi Sasuke. Sayang. Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Kalau kamu mau pulang malam ini. Besok aku pasti datang." Ucap Naruto yakin.

Sasuke mencium kening Naruto dan berpamitan. "BAiklah. Aku pulang. Tapi aku berharap bisa menggandengmu di pintu masuk acara pram night besok." Lalu Sasuke berdiri.

"Aku janji." Tangan Naruto masih bertautan dengan tangan Sasuke. Melepasnya secara perlahan.

Kemudian Sasuke mengenakan jaket klannya dan meluar dari rumah Naruto. Menghidupkan motor Ducatinya dan melaju cepat menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

**Uchiha Mansion**

Sasuke menguyur seluruh badannya dengan air yang ia atur di suhu dingin. Membasahi seluruh kepalanya berharap mengurangi rasa panas yang timbul di kepalanya.

Kakinya terasa semakin tak ingin beranjak dari kamar mandi yang berada di sudut kamarnya. Terlalu dini untuk takut. Bahkan terlalu dini untuk mandi.

Jam di mejanya sudah menunjukan pukul 06:27. Mengartikan dirinya sudah dua puluh tujuh menit ia berada dikamar mandi. Sasuke bukannya takut dan ingin mundur. Hanya saja seorang sekelas Sasuke juga bisa berharap. Berharap waktu sedikit berjalan pelan atau loncat satu hari.

Mustahil memang. Tapi harus diakui. Ia masih sedikit kurang siap. Masih merasa kurang dewasa untuk berbicara secara matang dengan ayahnya. Fukagu. Karena memang meski Fukagu seorang ayah yang penuh kasih sayang. Ia juga merupakan kepala keluarga yang tegas.

Tak jarang Fukagu benar-benar meng-anak emaskan anikinya saat dirasa Sasuke tidak berkembang secara pesat. _Ingat secara pesat._ Jika sudah marah Fukagu bisa lebih menakutkan dari ibunya─Mikoto─yang juga tak kalah menakutkan. Maka dari itu, jangan salahkan Sasuke─yang masih berumur sembilan belas tahun─bila merasa takut, merasa sedikit kurang berani menghadapi ayahnya itu.

Merasa cukup Sasuke mematikan air. Dililitkannya handuk untuk menutupi pinggunya. Handuk lain ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya yang sedikit basah menuju tempat tidur berukuran besar di tengah kamarnya. Matanya menatap lekat sepasang baju yang tergeletak disana. Texudo.

Kemeja putih. Dasi hitam kecil. Jas hitam panjang. Celana hitam panjang. Sepatu hitam berkilat. Sasuke memakai kemeja putihnya dan celana panjangnya.

Acara wisuda. Beruntung acara lepas pisah di SMA Kosudo tidak mendatangkan orang tua siswa. Sebab acara tersebut murni hanya untuk siswa. Orang tua siswa hanya di datangkan pada acara pembagian ijazah hasil sekolah selama tiga tahun.

Setelah itu para orang tua di perkenangkan pulang. Sementara para siswa─mantan siswa tepatnya─akan segera melaksanakan acara utamanya. Prom Night. Lepas pisahnya siswa senior. Waktunya Sasuke menunjukkan taringnya. Hidupnya. Masa depannya. Pilihannya.

"Sasuke. Kau bisa memakainya?" Tanya Mikoto yang entah tanpa disadari Sasuke sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Tidak di sangka ya? Kau sudah lulus SMA." Ucap Mikoto seraya memasangkan dasi hitam Sasuke.

"Aku bisa memakainya sendiri bu." Sasuke mencoba meraih dasinya. Namun Mikoto menolak.

"Biarkan ibu yang melakukannya. Setelah ini ibu tidak akan bisa memanjakanmu lagi." Ucap Mikoto melanjutkan merangkai dasi Sasuke.

"Ibu?" Panggil Sasuke.

"Apa." Jawab Mikoto sayang.

"Apa ibu juga melakukan hal ini pada Itachi?"

"Melakukan apa?" Mikoto beralih memakaikan jas hitam Sasuke.

"Memanjakan Itachi." Papar Sasuke.

"Itachi anak yang sedikit berbeda. Dia dewasa sebelum waktunya. Ibu tak bisa memanjakan dia seperti memanjakanmu." Mikoto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya merapikan jas yang telah di kenakan Sasuke.

"Apa aku sekarang masih terlihat seperti anak kecil?" Tanya Sasuke takut-takut.

"Sebesar apapun kau kali ini. Kau tetap Sasuke kecil ibu." Mikoto merapikan rambut sasuke yang sedikit basah.

"Tapi aku sudah dewasa. Setidaknya aku sudah memiliki kartu identitasku sendiri."

"Baiklah. Kau sudah dewasa. Puas?"

"Itu artinya ibu percaya dengan pilihan hidupku nanti?" Tanya Sasuke ragu ragu.

Mikoto menyentuh pipi putra pungsunya. Di usapnya pelan tanda ia sangat menyayanginya.

"Tidak ada orang tua yang tidak percaya pada anaknya. Sayang."

"Meski pilihanku di anggap salah?"

"Asal kau bisa mempertanggungjawabkannya ibu selalu mendukungmu."

"Bagaimana dengan ayah?"

"Seorang ayah pasti akan mendorong anaknya Sasuke."

"Saat Itachi kabur dari rumah. Apa ayah juga sempat marah?"

"Tentu. Tapi sekarang situasinya berubah. Itachi bisa meyakinkan Fukagu mengapa ia memilih mendirikan perusahaannya sendiri. Tanpa mencoba untuk memakai nama Uchiha."

"Ibu?" Panggil Sasuke.

"Apa lagi?" Mikoto mulai bosan juga.

"Aku ingin, mengenalkan, seseorang pada kalian, nanti malam." Ucap Sasuke ragu.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah jika kamu sudah menemukannya" Tiba-tiba alis Mikoto menaik.

"Tapi aku takut bu. Takut dia tidak sesuai."

"Sudahlah jangan di fikirkan sekarang." Mikoto mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar terduduk di kasur.

"Hari ini hari istimewamu. Jangan di rusak sebelum kau bersenang-senang." Mikoto memakaikan sepatu hitam Sasuke. "Bicarakan nanti saja." Lanjutnya.

Setelah itu Mikoto mengecup pelan kening putra bungunya. Lalu keluar. Besiap-siap berangkat untuk menghadiri pemberian ijazah Sasuke bersama suaminya Fukagu.

.

.

.

Acara pemberian ijazah di SMA kosudo berlangsung sederhana. Karena memang isinya hanya cuap-cuap guru dan pemberian selamat kepada sepuluh siswa tebaik.

Ayah dan ibu Sasuke pulang dengan wajah bergembira. Bagaimana tidak. Sasuke menduduki peringkat pertama di sekolahnya. Kalau saja Shikamaru tidak bermalas-malasan sudah dapat di pastikan sang Uchiha hanya bisa berdiam di nomor kedua.

Sebelum pulang Fukagu menyentuh pundak Sasuke dan berkata.

"Aku bangga padamu. Kita akan merayakannya di rumah. Jangan pulang terlalu malam." Ucapnya sebelum masuk ke mobil mewahnya.

Sasuke memandang kepergian ayahnya dengan tatapan kesediha. Ada yang bergejolak di dadanya. Ada yang di takutkannya. Seolah ia berharap ada yang bisa membantunya.

"Maafkan aku ayah. Kebangganmu padaku sebentar lagi pasti akan hilang." Ucapnya lirih.

Fukagu sangat jarang membanggakan Sasuke. Dan kini hal yangselalu di lontarkan untuk kakaknya telah ia capai. Ayahnya merasa bangga padanya.

Tapi keputusan Sasuke sudah bulat. Ia memilih Naruto. Seseorang yang akan di jadikannya pasangan hidup. Ia memilih melepas kebanggaan ayahnya terhadapnya. Memilih untuk sengsara.

.

.

.

Sasuke melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia ragu Naruto akan datang atau tidak ke acara prom night SMA Kosudo. Pasalnya waktu acara pembagian ijazah Naruto tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Oleh karena itu. Sasuke berniat menjemput Naruto di rumahnya. Udara sore yang memancarkan warna jingganya yang terang. Dengan sedikit sisa panas matahari yang terasa hangat. Sasuke memberhentikannya mootnya tepat di rumah sang kekasih.

Di ketuknya pintu kayu berwarna _light brown _namun sang pemilik rumah tak kunjung membukanya. Sasuke berinisiatif memutari rumah Naruto. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Naruto ada dirumah. Di lihatnya candela yang sekiranya masih bisa mengintip di dalam. Sepi.

"Kemana dia?" Ucap Sasuke lirih.

Kemudian Sasuke mengkunci ganda motornya. Lalu mencoba mencari Naruto. Yang Sasuke tau, Naruto selalu ke sungan Konoha saat sedang gelisah. Mungkin kali ini Naruto berada disana.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk kesana. Perjalanan santai hanya membutuhkan waktu selama sepuluh menit. Benar. Sasuke menemukannya disana. Pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata seindah langit di pagi hari. Naruto.

Kini Naruto tengan terduduk menatap sungai di depannya. Secara perlahan Sasuke menghampirinya. Terlihat surai pirang Naruto berkibar tertiup angin. Matanya terpejam merasakan hembusan angin. Bibirnya sedikit terangkat menandakan sang pemilik tidak punya beban. Kemudian Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa tadi tidak datang waktu acara pembagia ijazah?" Tanya Sasuke terus terang.

"Kau mau melihatku di tertawakan Teme?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto.

"Aku bukan siswa pintar sepertimu Teme. Mana berani aku datang untuk melihat reaksi mereka. Aku yakin nilaku yang terburuk." Papar Naruto enjelaskan maksudnya. Sasuke tertawa.

"Aku kira kau tak datng karena takut bertemu orangtuaku." Duga Naruto. Di letakkannya kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

"Itu juga termasuk. Aku masih belum berani." Naruto merebahkan kepalanya di kepala Sasuke. Mata ereka menatap satu objek yang sama. Sungai Konoha. Matahari hari sore entah mengapa terasa indah saat di lihat di air. Pancarannya terlihat lebih indah.

"Menyesal aku memilihmu sebagai kekasihku Dobe. Ternyata hanya segini keberanianmu. Membiarkan aku menderita sendiri." Sebenarnya Sasuke niat bercanda. Tapi Naruto menanggapinya serius.

"Ma-maaf Teme. Aku hanya... hanya..."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik leherr belakang Nruto. Mengecup bibir Naruto. Singkat. Namun cukup membuat wajah Naruto bersemu merah.

"Aku hanya bercanda Dobe. Jangan terlalu di pikirkan." Seringai nakal muncul di wajah Sasuke.

"Ini bukan saatnya bercanda Teme." Hardik Naruto.

"Iya-iya maaf." Sasuke kembali meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Acaranya berapa jam lagi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jam enam malam. Sekarang masih jam lima sore."

"Kita disini dulu baru berangkat tak apa kan, Teme?" Naruto meminta izin.

"Tak perlu ke salon?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Jahil.

"Aku laki-laki." Naruto malas meladeni godaan Sasuke.

"Kalau gitu, kita beli gaun saja?"

"Aku laki-laki Teme. Aku tak butuh ke salon. Apalagi gaun. MENGERTI GAK SIH." Teriak Naruto kencang. Sasuke tertawa. "Kalau kau mau. Kau saja yang pakai gaun." Lanjutnya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin melihatmu cantik Dobe. Memang salah?" Pinta Sasuke.

"Salah!" Sahut Naruto cepat. "Seharusnya dulu aku pilih jadi seme. Bukan uke." Lanjutnya. Sasuke tertawa.

Sasuke memerhatikan penampilan Naruto dari atas hingga ujung seoatunya. Kemeja krem di balut rompi coklat. Celana Hitam. Sepatu Hitam dengan goresan warna coklat. Sederhana. Hal itu yang terlitas di pikiran Sasuke.

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin menggodamu Dobe. Begini saja sudah cukup. Jika kita berjalan berdua nanti. Masih bisa di jelaskan mana yang uke."

"TEME!"

"Iya-iya. Sudahlah kita berangkat sekrang saja. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Sasuke berdiri seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto menerimanya.

"Nanti jangan jauh-jauh dariku Dobe. Aku tak mau penggemarku memakanmu nanti." Ucapnya seraya menarik tubuh Naruto berdiri.

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa karate." Jawab Naruto antusias sambil memperagakan kemampuannya. Sasuke tersenyum. Kemudian menarik Naruto dalam dekapannya. Bersyukur masih ada hal yang bisa membuat mereka tersenyum.

"Te-Teme. Ma-malu." Ronta Naruto dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Yup. Kita berangkat sekarang." Ucapnya setelah melpas dekaoannya. Tanpa peduli dengan wajah merah Naruto.

.

.

.

Acara wisuda SMA Kosudo sebenarnya berlangsung dalam dua tahap. Acara pembagian ijazah di laksanakan pagi hari sementara malam harinya untuk prom night.

Karena acaranya di mulai jam enam malam, maka sekarang mulai terlihat bebrapa siswa berdatangan. Umumnya mereka berdatangan dengan kekasihnya. Yang sedang jomblo kebanyakan memilih datang bersamaan. Kesannya biar gak apes-apes banget.

Terlihat Naji turun dari mobil kebanggaannya dengan menggandeng seseorang bercepol dua ala gadis cina. Tenten. Kemudian Shikamaru menyusul dengan Temari sebagai pendampingnya malam itu. Ino setengah terpaksa jalan dengan Choji. Ingat setengah terpaksa. Karena sekarang Choji sudah menjadi pria kurus yang tampan. Hinata yang merasa tak akan bisa menjadi pendamping Naruto terpaksa menerima ajakan Kiba. Karin yang uring-uringan Sasuke mendadak pulang saat acara lepas pisah tadi akhirnya memilih jalan bersama Shino. Sakura dengan verat hati menggandeng Lee saat dirasa tak punya harapan lain. Dan masih banyak linnya.

Tapi kemudian pasangan yang datang berikutnya benar-benar membuat mereka syok. Yang belum tau pastinya. Yang udah tau hanya diam. Apalagi manusia-masnusia yang men-judge dirinya Uchiha Sasuke Fans Club.

Sasuke menghentikan motor Ducatinya tepat di pintu masuk acara. Karena sewaktu menuju kesini Sasuke memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tanggi.

Alhasil Naruto hanya mampu membenamkan kepalanya di punggung Sasuke dan merangkulnya erat. Hal ini terbawa meski kini motor Sasuke telah sukses berhenti dengan selamat. Untuk menyadarkan Naruto. Sasuke menepuk pelan punggung tangan Naruto yang melingkar kuat di pinggulnya.

"Sudah sampai sayang. ayo turun." Ucap Sasuke mencoba terlihat mesra.

Naruto turun dengan takut-takut. Pasalnya kini mereka benar-benar menjadi pusat peraian─perhatian maksudnya. Mata-mata lapar yang menginginkan Sasuke kini beralih menatap Naruto dengan hasrat membunuh.

"Teme aku takut." Ucap Naruto lirih. Sebagai jawaban Sasuke hanya menggandeng erat tangan Naruto menuju pintu masuk.

Ternyata di dalam Susana yang tercipta terasa lebih kisruh. Karin dan Sakura berkcak pinggang menntang Sasuke untuk menjelaskan maksud tingkah lakunya.

"Apa yang ingin kalian ketahui." Tantang Sasuke balik.

"Kenapa kau datang bersamanya?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk hidung Naruto.

"Karena dia pendampingku malam ini. Aku rasa sudah jelas." Sasuke mengarahkan Naruto lebih dekatkearahnya.

"Kenapa harus dia?" Sakura masih tidak terima.

"Karena dia kekasihku." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Hahahaah. Mana mungkin aku percaya?" Sakura bertahan.

"Mau bukti?" Tantang Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sakura CS terkejut. Takut jika ucapan Sasuke benar. Namun akhirnya Sakura mengangguk takut-takut. Sasuk tersenyum.

"Kamu siap Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk.

Kemudian Sasuke menarik kepala bagian belakang Naruto. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto mengecup bibir bawah Naruto. Kemudian melumatnya.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Di balas melumat bibir Sasuke. Mendadak memunculkan salvia di antara ciuman mereka. Kemudian dirasakannya lidah Sasuke meminta izin untuk masuk. Dan Naruto membuka bibirnya.

Adegan yang mereka lakukan cukup membuat semuanya jelas. Keterdiaman mereka meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ini cukup. Di akhirinya ciuman mereka. Kemudian pergi dari situ.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto pelan karena heran, namun tetap menurut saat lengannya di tarik.

"Kamu mau jad santaoan mereka? Mereka mengerti kita ada affair saja sudah cukup." Balas Sasuke tak kalah pelan.

Kemudian dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil moto Ducatinya yang terparkir. Menghidupkannya dan menarik Naruto naik di belakangnya. Dan langsung tancap gas. Karena ia rasa para penggemarnya mulai berteriak marah. Sebenernya Sasuke merasa bersaah. Pasalny acara yang seharusnya indah dan meriah, kini sukses ia hancurkan.

.

.

.

Sasuke memarkirkan motornya di luar rumahnya. Ia tidak ingin orang tuanya sadar ia pulang. Di bukanya pintu kayu maple tersebut. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga. Karena disanalah ia biasa mendapati ibunya─Mikoto dan ayahnya─Fukagu.

Fukagu yang merasa ada kehadiran di dekatnya hanya mampu menaikan alis saat di saat di dapatinya Sasuke tengah berdiri disana. Bukankah acaranya berakhir kam sepuluh malam? tapi kenapa baru jam tujuh malam Sasuke sudah pulang? Batin Fukagu.

"Ayah. Ibu. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan." Ucap Sasuke.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Wowwww...  
ampek bingung sebenernya  
yang mau di tulis apa 

Review Donggg


	4. Chapter 4-Keputusan

Balas Review dulu ya...

versetta: Ok ok tenang. Makasuh ya udah review...  
Shiroi Fuyu : Untuk kali ini aku uasahain di kurangi typonya. Makasih udah di kasih tahu. Udah aku ganti dari Fukagu jadi Fugaku.  
irmasepti11 : Iya iya ga papa. Aku tetep makasih udah di review...  
laelileleistiani : Maaf-maaf. Soalnya aku ngerasa enakan di chap depan konfliknya..  
reiasia95 : Makasih  
Jasmine DaisynoYoki: Aku udah coba panjangin. Tapi cuma bisa ampek segini. Makasih udah review.  
uzumakinamikazehaki: makasih...  
hanazawa kay : Maaf maaf. N makasih..  
Ineedtohateyou : Iya maaf... Makasih ya..  
eka. : Makasih  
Para Guest : Makasih juga...  
Silent Reader : Makasih juga..  
All : Kalian nafasku # Huekkk digampar

Ok menjawab kenapa telat Update...  
karena saya baru selesai UAS...  
bayangin...  
puasa-puasa UAS...

Masih punya hutang untuk 3 fanfic TBC saya pula...  
Udah deh...  
Bacotnya kebanyaan...  
Happy reading...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer****  
**Naruto**  
**© Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing****  
**SasuNaru

**Warning****  
**M-Preg, Yaoi, Boy's Love, Sho-ai  
Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst?

**Rate M****  
**Bukan untuk adegan 'lemon'

**Summary**  
Naruto Sakit. Dia sekarat.  
Menjelang kelahiran bayinya dia berpesan.  
'Teme. Jaga anak ini untukku.'

**M-Preg, It's Not My Destiny****  
**© Kanami Aya

**Status**  
In-Progres

**Chapter 4****  
**Keputusan

**Don't Like Don't Read****  
****RnR**

.

.

.

**Cerita Sebelumnya**

Sasuke memarkirkan motornya di luar rumahnya. Ia tidak ingin orang tuanya sadar ia telah pulang. Di bukanya pintu kayu maple tersebut. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga. Karena disanalah ia biasa mendapati ibunya─Mikoto dan ayahnya─Fugaku.

Fugaku yang merasa ada kehadiran di dekatnya hanya mampu menaikan alis saat di saat di dapatinya Sasuke tengah berdiri disana. Bukankah acaranya berakhir kam sepuluh malam? tapi kenapa baru jam tujuh malam Sasuke sudah pulang? Batin Fugaku.

"Ayah. Ibu. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan." Ucap Sasuke.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Naruto merangkul erat pria di depannya. Bukan karena alasan dinginnya malam yang merasuk hingga mengigit kulit. Bukan karena matanya mendadak berair akibat dari kencangnya angin bersamaan dengan kencangnya laju motor Sasuke.

Bukan hanya ingin menguatkan kekasihnya. Lebih karena ia sendiri juga takut. Ia sendiri juga butuh pegangan. Butuh sandaran. Butuh seseorang untuk saling menguatkan. Karena jika tidak, Sasuke akan lupa bahwa ia membawa seseorang yang amat berarti di boncengan belakang. Sasuke akan lupa dan semakin memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Cengkraman kuat di jaket tepat di perutnya menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Tegang. Gugup. Takut. Gelisah. Tak ingin memperburuk keadaan Sasuke menurunkan kecepatan di spidometernya dari angka seratus lebih, menjadi delapan puluhan.

Sasuke menepuk pelan tangan Naruto yang sedang mencengkramnya kuat. Seolah mengatakan. 'Tenang. Aku masih bisa mengendalikan diri.' Dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit mengendurkan rangkulannya.

Sasuke memberhentikan motornya di luar rumahnya. Tepatnya berjarak dua rumah dari rumahnya. Sasuke turun dari motornya dengan cepat. Bahkan sebelum Naruto sempat menegakkan punggungnya yang sedari tadi mengharuskannya membungkuk karena posisi sadel motor Sasuke.

Hal itu menyebabkan Naruto kaget. Ia terlonjak. Kalau saja Sasuke tak langsung menahannya─memeluk lebih tepatnya─mungkin ia telah jatuh. Naruto yang bingung hanya diam.

"Apapun yang terjadi setelah malam ini. Berjanjilah untuk tetap di sebelahku Dobe. Apapun." Ucap Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto di tengah pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku masih berharap kau tak memilih jalan ini Teme. Meskipun aku juga tak ingin berpindah dari sisimu." Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. Mutlak untukku. Tak akan ada yang bisa melarangku. Meskipun itu kau Dobe." Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Kemudian memegang kedua lengan atas Naruto.

"Kau marah padaku yang seperti ini?" Sasuke menatap lekat kedua mata Naruto. Naruto menggeleng.

"Ehem. Mana bisa aku marah setelah perjuanganmu selama ini Teme. Aku hanya menyesal. Setidaknya andai aku adalah wanita. Mungkin tidak akan sesusah ini. Kita tidak akan sesakit ini." Perlahan cairan bening melintas di kedua pipi Naruto. Membuktikan penyesalan yang amat sangat. Mungkin.

"Sst." Sasuke mengusap air mata Naruto.

"Aku terima kamu apa adanya. Aku yang memutuskan memulai hubungan ini dan aku ingin mempertahankannya." Sasuke kembali memeluk Naruto.

"Kuatkan aku Dobe." Pinta Sasuke. Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke sebagai jawabannya. Meskipun entah, kuatkan dalam arti yang bagaimana.

Semenit beralu Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Ia tidak boleh berlama-lama dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia ingin menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Agar setidaknya ada sedikit ketenangan.

Sebelum beranjak, Sasuke kembali memerhatikan wajah Naruto yang terlihat lemah malam ini. Kemudian Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Memantapkan hati. Setelah itu ia beranjak meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terduduk di atas motornya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediamannya.

Naruto memandang kepergian Sasuke. Menatap punggung Sasuke yang melai menjauh. Sebenarnya ia tak tega meninggalkan Sasuke berperang sendiri mendiskusikan hubungan mereka kepada orang tua Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke melarangnya. Ia berkilah tak ingin kemarahan orangtuanya akan semakin terpancing jika melihatnya.

"Andai saja Sasuke... Andai saja aku tetap yang dulu... " Air mata Naruto mengalir tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Mengalir seolah ingin menyalurkan kegalauan hatinya yang berkecambuk.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumahnya. Mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi pada kedua orangtuanya sekiranya ia telah menyampaikan maksudnya. Satu pernyataan yang ia hafal luar dalam tanpa pernah ia sengaja untuk merangkainya.

Dengan ragu Sasuke memutar kenop pintu maple rumahnya. Dengan langkah pendek ia memasuki rumahnya. Dari cahaya yang terpancar dari arah ruang keluarga ia menyadari bahwa ibu dan ayahnya berada di sana.

Di langkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara. Sebab, sebenarnya ia sendiri masih belum merasa yakin menghadapi ayahnya itu. Tapi Fugaku memang menyadari kehadiran di sebelahnya. Ia menoleh. Heran mengapa putra bungsunya sudah berada di rumah.

Fugaku bukan orang tua yang ketinggalan perubahan tingkah laku anak asa kini. Ia tahu apa itu arti dari kata _prom nigt _\- lepas pisah. Sekolah memang melegalkan hanya sampai jam sepuluh malam. Wajarnya, karena acara perpisahan mereka pasti memita waktu lebih.

Oleh karena itu ia merasa heran. Jam tujuh malam Sasuke sudah berada di rumah. Jangankan lepas pisah. Hari biasa saja Sasuke biasa pulang paling awal jam sembilan. Tapi ini? Ada apa?.

Mikoto yang awalnya sibuk menganti-ganti _channel _televesi akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang suaminya. Putra bungsunya. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sudah pulang? Tadi sempat makan malam tidak? Apa perlu ibu panaskan lagi?" Tanya mikoto halus. Maklum. Keibuan.

"Ayah. Ibu. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan." Ucap Sasuke terus terang. Ia tak ingin hanyut dalam hangatnya keluarga dan lupa akan tujuannya.

"Apa seperti ini caramu jika ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kami?" Tanya Fugaku tegas.

Sejak kecil ia dan kakanya Itachi sudah di didik dengan amat tegas dalam persoalan tingkah laku dan sopan santun. Salah satunya cara menghadap orang tua jika ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dan Sasuke melakukannya.

Ia duduk bersimpuh di tatami tepat di hadapan Fugaku. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pahanya. Posisi yang sangat formal. Menandakan keseriusan arah pembicaraan.

Fugaku hanya terdiam. Selain membiarkan anaknya agar terbisa dewasa. Ia juga mengharapkan anakknya berani. Sasuke yang ada perlu 'kan?

"Sebelumnya. Aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa... aku telah menemukan seorang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Mikoto yang terkejut hanya mampu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Pasalnya Mikoto sangat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tipe orang tidak mudah menerima seseorang di hidupnya. Mikoto masih ingat bahwa Sasuke tak pernah mengenalkan seorang wanita padanya.

"Sebutkan saja. Siapa namanya? Dari marga mana dia berasal. Aku akan memingnya jika sesuai. Asalkan kau menyelesaikan kuliahmu." Ucap Fugaku tegas. Sasuke tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Sesuai? Sesuai yang seperti apa di mata ayahnya itu?

"Naruto." Ucap Sasuke tegas. "Uzumaki Naruto." Ulang Sasuke memperjelas siapa itu Naruto.

"Naruto?" Fugaku menaikan sebelah alisnya. " Teman lelakimu itu?" Fugaku memperjelas ppertanyaannya.

"Iya. Naruto teman lelakiku. Pemuda yang entah dua atau tiga kali main kesini. Pemuda dimana rumahnya selalu menjadi tempatku menginap."

"Jangan bercanda kau SASUKE." Teriak Fugaku. Ia merasa di permainkan.

"Tidak ada yang bercanda sedari tadi ayah." sasuke masih berusaha formal.

"Kau tau arti dari pernyataanmu tadi?" Fugaku menatap lurus putra bungsunya. Sasuke mengagguk.

"Aku sangat mengetahuinya ayah. Karena aku telah berhunbungan selama dua tahun." Sasuke menjelaskan situasi hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"Mau di bawa kemana nama keluargamu ini? Hubunganmu itu tidak WAJAR." Fugaku menekankan suaranya pada kata terakhirnya. Mikoto yang sadar perubahan sikap suaminya hanya berusaha menenangkannya dengan cara mengusap-usap punggung suaminya itu.

"Aku mencintainya ayah. Menyayanginya. Membutuhkannya. Aku ingin melindunginya. Tolong mengerti keadaanku." Hampir pasrah Sasuke mengatakan kalimat itu.

Teringat di benak Sasuke. Bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta dan tak bisa lepas dari Naruto.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

**Flashback (SMA Kosudo. Tahun Ajaran Pertama)**

Sasuke merasa geram dengan wanita di depannya. Dengan perasaan marah ia tatap gadis jamboree (merah muda) itu. Matanya sedari tadi tak berhenti melotot.

"Jangan ganggu aku Sakura. Apa itu sulit bagimu." Ucap Sasuke tegas.

Seperti karang yang kuat tersapu ombak. Sakura tetap tertahan meski telah di bentak hingga mencuri perhatian kelas. "Tak usah malu Sasuke-kun. Aku pasti tidak akan menyusahkanmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku bilang aku INGIN SENDIRIAAAN." Bentak Sasuke sekali lagi. Kemudian beranjak dari bangkunya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Namun seketika langkahnya terhenti. Saat setelah menggeser pintu di dapatinya seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat terlihat lemah di mata Sasuke. Dengan tinggi sebatas hidungnya Sasuke dapat melihat jelas warna rambutnya yang entah mengapa Sasuke yakin bahwa sebenarnya rambut pirang yang terlihat kusam ini sebenarnya memiliki warna yang indah.

Pemuda itu mengadah. Mungkin merasa jalannya terhalangi. Namun hal itu menyebabkan matanya tertangkap oleh Sasuke. Mata sebiru langit cerah kini berubah mendung. Mata yang terlihat ada bekas air mata yang mengering. Yang Sasuke tahu. Bibir seseorang di depannya terlihat luka bebas terlalu lama digigit.

Namun pergerakan di hadapannya menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Seolah seseorang di depannya memberi akses baginya untuk keluar. Entah mengapa rasa marah yang menghinggapi dirinya bebrapa saat yang lalu mendadak menghilang, Sasuke kini merasa enggan meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Menyusahkan." Ucap pemuda itu saat Sasuke melintasinya.

"Bodoh." Balas Sasuke sekiranya dapat didengar olehnya.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Awalnya Sasuke merasa masa SMA nya akan terasa membosankan. Seperti yang sudah sudah. Entah hal ini adalah anugerah atau malah justru terasa seperti kutukan. Kepintaran yang dimiliki marganya─Uchiha─juga terjadi padanya. Kalau bukan karena paksaan Itachi agar dirinya bisa punya teman saat sekolah. Sudah pasti Sasuke memilih _Home Schooling_.

Sasuke sadar diri. Dirinya tak pandai bersosialisasi. Oleh karena itu dia lebih memilih menyendiri dan tak ingin bergabung dalam golongan-golongan pertemanan yang pasti dicari di awal ajaran baru.

Tapi Sasuke menemukannnya. Sesosok pemuda yang dari segimanapun terlihat bahwa ia kesepian. Bukannya tak memiliki teman, tapi─belakang Sasuke mengetahui bahwa nama pemuda itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto─Naruto justru terlihat tetap kesepian saat bersama temannya. Seoalah hidupnya telah berhenti sampai disini saja. Dan itu memicu keinginan Sasuke untuk merangkul Naruto.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Sasuke mengetahui ada tempat yang nyaman jika ingin sendirian di sekolah. Awalnya Sasuke tahu bahwa akses menuju atap sekolah selalu di kunci. Namun Sasuke menemui keganjalan baru-baru ini. Kunci gembok yang terpasang di grendel pintu hanya sebagai pengalih perhatian. Karena nyatanya pintu tersebut masih bisa dibuka─Grendel pintu tidak memiliki pengait─baik dari dalam maupun dari luar.

Tapi ternyata yang memiliki tempat tersebut untuk pertama kalinya bukanlah Sasuke. Tapi Naruto. Awalnya Sasuke tak menyadari saat dirinya tengah bersandar di tepian pagar atap sekolah. Namun suara sesegukan yang ditimbulkan Naruto yang tengan meneteskan airmatanya di tandon─tempat penampungan air─di belakangnya membuyarkan kenyamanan posisinya. Menganggu ketenangannya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Naruto. Menyaksikan pemuda pirang itu tengah hanyut dalam posisi memeluk lutut.

"Kalau kabar itu benar. Seharusnya kau tak usah mempedulikan aku. Benar begitu Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke menaikaan sebelah alisnya. Bingung.

"Kabar?" Tanya Sasuke lebih pada dirinya.

"_Prince Of Ice_. Menggelikan. Kalau kau ingin sendirian. Seharusnya kau tak usah sekolah." Entah mengapa lega rasanya bisa menyalurkan kekesalan. Meskipun Naruto tahu. Sasuke tak ikut ambil andil dalam kehidupannya.

Saat itu, entah mengapa, dengan senang hati untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mau menjadi tempat sampah. Menjadi pendengar yang baik. Menjadi seseorang yang mau dengan lapang dada menjadi penerima semua cerita-cerita Naruto yang seperti tiada akhir. Dan itu pasti terjadi jika Naruto tak ingat akan jam bel pulang.

Sasuke akhirnya tahu. Latar belakang Naruto. Naruto adalah seorang anak gelap dari pengusaha bernama Namikaze Minato. Ibunya Kushina terpaksa memakai marga darinya─Uzumaki─untuk menamai anaknya. Sebab Minato meminta Kushina untuk menyembunyikan anak hasil hubungan mereka.

Tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat Naruto tepat berumur empat belas tahun. Kushina meninggal. Kanker mulut rahim. Menyebabkan Naruto menjadi anak semi yatim piatu. Secara nyata, memang masih ada Minato, ayahnya. Namun hal itu tak pernah dirasakan Naruto. Bagaimana fungsi seorang ayah, Naruto tak pernah merasakannya.

Sepanjang yang Naruto ingat. Ia selalu hidup berdua dengan ibunya. Namun setelah Kushina meninggal. Minato hanya mampu memberinya biaya hidup. Bukan mengasuhnya. Menganggapnya sebagai anak.

Oleh karena itu Naruto membencinya yang sok ingin menjadi seseorang yang tak membutuhkan orang lain. Kehidupan Naruto amat yang amat berat itulah yang menyebabkan Sasuke sadar. Cara mensyukuri hidup. Dan ia terjebak oleh sosok pirang yang mulai mencuri hatinya. Terjatuh dalam sebuah kata bernama cinta.

Lambat laun ia mau menerima orang lain selain keluarga dan Naruto untuk masuk dalam hidupnya. Oleh karena itu. Naruto sempat menolak keras keinginan Sasuke yang lebih memilih dirinya ketimbang keutuhan keluarga.

**End of Flashback**

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

"Tidak akan. Aku bukan gay. Begitu pula dengan anakku. Putuskan hubunganmu."

"Tidak akan. Bahkan aku akan menikahinya." Perkataan Sasuke sontak membuat Fugaku dan Mikoto tersentak. Fugaku nyaris bangkit untuk menapar Sasuke jika tidak ditahan oleh Mikoto.

"Lepaskan Mikoto. Aku ingin menghajar anak nakal ini." Fugaku m=berusa melepas cengkraman Mikoto di lengannya. Mikoto menggeleng.

"Putuskan hubunganmu atau tak akan ku anggap kau sebagai anak." Keputusan Fugaku mutlak. Tidak pernah ada perkataannya yang ia ingkari. "Menikahi sesama jenis. Dari marga kalangan bawah. Mau di tarus dimana nama keluargamu ini HAH?"

"Maaafkan aku. Keputusanku juga sudah bulat. Terserah jika ayah akan melepasku dari jajaran Uchiha. Aku tak peduli. Aku akan tetap memilihnya. Kalian tidak bisa memaksaku. Aku sudah dewasa. Tak peduli kalian orang tuaku." Sasuke berkata sembari menahan haru. Membuat bibirnya bergetar.

Fugaku yang mendengarnya langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Dan menampar keras wajah Sasuke. Terlihat dari jejak merah di pipi kanannya.

"ANAK KURANG AJAR. KELUAR DARI RUMHAKU. TAK SUDI AKU MEMILIKI ANAK KELAINAN SEPERTI DIRIMU." Teriak Fugaku dan hendak kembali memuluk Sasuke. Mikoto yang sedari tadi membatu bergegas menghampiri Sasuke. Di peluknya pura bungsunya itu. Berusaha menjadi tameng.

"Jika kau ingin memukulnya. Pukul aku dulu. Aku ibunya. Tak ada yang bisa menyakitinya." Bela Mikoto namun tetap memeluk Sasuke.

"MINGGIR KAU MIKOTO. JANGAN MEMANJAKANNYA. INI AKIBATNYA." Meskipun tak sampai hati menyakiti Mikoto. Fugaku tetap berusaha melapaskan istrinya dari Putra bungsunya.

"Menyingkirlah bu. Aku tak ingin ayah memukulmu juga." Sasuke mencoba melepaskan lengan ibunya yang melingkar erat di lehernya. Namun Mikoto menggeleng. Tanda tidak terima.

"MIKOTO!" Bentak Fugaku. Namun Mikoto tidak menghiraukan bentakan suaminya.

"Lepaskan bu. Aku sudah mengatakan yang apa ingin aku katakan." Sasuke menepuk pelan bahu Mikoto. Namun Mikoto tak merespon. Ia justru menangis sesegukan. Dengan berat hati Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk berdiri. Mikoto yang sadar hanya ikut berdiri.

"Ibu. Lepaskan." Ucap Sasuke Lagi. Akhirnya Mikotopun melepas rangkulannya. Setelah Itu Sasuke membungkukkan badannya. Hormat. Pada Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya. Dan maaf tidak bisa menjadi putra seperti yang kalian inginkan. Sekali lagi. Terima kasih." Setelah itu Sasuke pamit diri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu. Mikoto secara reflek mengikuti putranya.

"Mikoto kembali. Atau kau juga ingin ku bentak." Ucap Fugaku marah tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Bentaklah sepuasmu. Dia anakku. Aku masih ingin bersamanya." Mikoto menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Ikutilah perkataan ayahmu Sasuke." Pinta Mikoto.

"Maafkan aku ibu. Aku terlanjur mencintainya." Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya. Dan kali ini ia benar-benar keluar dari rumah. Tepat sebelum pintu rumahnya di tutup, Sasuke mendengar perkataan terakhir dari ayahnya.

"Aku kecewa denganmu. Sasuke." UCap Fugaku. Dan pintu itu resmi di tutup.

"FUGAKU!" Bentak Mikoto hampir histeris.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang seolah tak bergerak dari posisinya sedari tadi. Tanpa disadiri, entah dari kapan airmatanya urun dengan deras.

"Ayah mengusirku Dobe. Ia tidak mengakuiku." Sesampainya disana Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh kecil kekasihnya itu. Dan menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Maafkan aku Teme. Maafkan aku." Naruto ikut larut. Namun dari jauh terdengar suara hentakan kaki. Saat Sasuke menoleh, ia mendapati ibunya tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Jangan pedulikan ayahmu Sasuke. Bagaimanapun kau tetap putra kami. Ambilah ini untuk simpanan." Mikoto menyerahkan buku tabungan miliknya.

"Pergilah ke rumah Itachi. Ia pasti bisa membantumu. Ijazahmu jangan dilupakan. Kabari ibu kau akan tinggal dimana setelah ini. Ibu pasti akan..."

"Ibu." Potong Sasuke. "Tenanglah. Aku sudanh menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Ibu tak perlu hawatir." Sasuke menggenggam tangan wanita yang telah melahirkannya sembilan belas tahun yang lalu. "Tenanglah." Lanjutnya.

Mikoto mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap Naruto. Di belainya pipi NAruto yang masih basah oleh air mata.

"Aku juga pasti bahagia jika dicintai oleh seseorang seperti Sasuke. Aku juga pasti tidak akan mencegahnya berbuat begini. Benar 'kan Naruto-kun? Kau juga mencegahnya 'kan?" Mikoto mulai menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dari mata safir Naruto. Seolah Mikoto mengerti keadaan Naruto.

"Bahagiakanlah dia Naruto. Jagalah dia untukku. Aku tak bisa lebih dari ini. Mau 'kan?" Tanya Mikoto. Naruto mengangguk lemah.

"Ibu sudahlah. Waktuku tak banyak. Ada keberangkatan pesawat yang menungguku." Sasuke menepuk bahu Mikoto.

"Jagalah dia Naruto." Ucap Mikoto sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Aku janji ibu." Entah mengapa ada kebahagian bisa mengucap nama itu lagi.

Mikoto melepas pelukannya dan kembali menghadap putra bungsunya. "Kemana kau akan tinggal?"

"Maaf. Aku tak bisa memberitahukannya."

"Aku mengerti." Di peluknya dengan hangat putra yang masih di anggapnya kecil.

"Dimanapun itu. Aku harap kau bahagia nak."

"Ibu yakin memberikanku ini?" Sasuke mengangkat tabungan milik Mikoto.

"Setidaknya aku masih bisa membantumu sebagai seorang ibu. Kau tenang saja. Fugaku tak mengetahui rekening itu. Dia tak akan bisa memblokirnya."

Sasuke menari nafas panjang. Kemudian berkata. "Kami berangkat bu. Restuilah kami." Kemudian Sasuke mulai menghidupkan motornya dan mulai melaju. Menjahui Mikoto.

Dari kejahuan Mikoto meneteskan airmatanya. "Aku merestuimu nak. Aku selalu merestuimu."

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Sasuke memberhentikan motornya tepat di halaman apartemen Itachi. Dengan perlahan sembari mengandeng Naruto Sasuke memasuki kamar Itachi yang _password_ kamar tersebut sudah di hafalnya.

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya otouto?" Sambut Itachi seolah telah menunggu.

"Kau sudah menyiapkannya onii-san?"

"Semuanya sudah di dalam kopermu. Disana aku sudah menyiapkan villa untuk tempat kau tinggal. Alamatnya ada di dalam paspormu."

"Sangkyu." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kebeberapa tas jinjing dan dua koper.

"Kau Naruto-kun, benar 'kan?" Tanya Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Maaf saya belum sempat memperkenalkan diri. _Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu. Yoroshiku ne_." Naruto membungkukan badannya hormat.

"Naruto. Aku menitipkan adik kecilku padamu."

"Pasti. Aku pasti menjaganya. Aku tak akan meninggalkannya." Ucap Nartuo mantap.

"Aku bangga Sasuke memilihmu."

"Sudahlah onii-san. Aku tak punya banyak waktu." Sasuke menjinjing dua tas jinjing berukuran besar dan menggeret satu koper.

"Kau ingin aku yang mengangkat semuanya Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke usil. Naruto tersenyum dan mulai menjinjing tas jinjing yang paling kecil dan satu koper besar.

"Kami pamit Itachi-san."

Itachi tersenyum melihat Sasuke dan Naruto melagkah menjauh seoralh tak ada beban. Meskipun disayangkan, Itachi mendukung penuh keputusan adknya.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Didalam pesawat Sasuke menyadarkan punggungnya yang tersa lelah. Motor ducatinya ia tinggal di apartemen Itachi. Dan memilih menggunakan taksi menuju bandara.

Di sampingnya Naruto hanya memandang pemandangan di jendela. Di luar pesawat melihat para awak sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sendiri.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa Dobe." Sasuke yang merasa lelah tak menolehkan kepalanya.

"Terimakasih telah mencintaiku. Dan maaf atas semua kekacauan ini Teme." Naruto mengusap kenang Sasuke sayang. Sasuke menolehkan kepalannya.

"Aku tak pernah menyesal mencintaimu Dobe. Dan terima kasih telah hadir di hidupku." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto tersenyum. Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Dipungurnya bibir bawah Naruto. Di kulumnya lembut. Di pindahkan salvia dari bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Dan Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Perjalanan mereka masih jauh. Meski mereka bisa mengatasinya masalah yang ada sekarang. Tapi mereka masi muda. Dan hidup tak selalu berjalan lancar. Pesawat itu akhirnya lepas landas. Membawa mereka terbang ke Belanda. Mencoba kehidupan yang baru.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Ehemmm...  
apa chap ini bisa mengantikan maafku atas keterlambatanku?

hehehe...  
review ya...

Makasih


	5. Chapter 5-Kehiduoan Baru

Ok. Balas Review dulu...  
sebagai tanda terima kasih...  
Sebelumnya makasih banyak udah terus ngereview dan ngikuti cerita abal ini...  
baik yang dari awal review atau yang baru'' ngerebiew...  
bagiku kalian adalah nyawaku...  
karena tanpa kalian semangatku mengendur...

**Oh iya...  
**_**Shiroi Fuyu**_ _tanya kenapa alurnya cepet banget?_  
Karena biar ceritanya cepet nikah...  
_Kenapa kok biar cepet nikah?  
_Untuk menjawab pertanyaan **Uchiha Frea** yang nanyak kapan hamilnya...  
Dan author dengan sepenuh perasaan geli menjawab...  
_Tenang aja __**Uchiha Frea.**__ Naruto pasti hamil kok..._

**hanazawa kay** : Sama-sama. Makasih udah review.  
**kitsune Riku11** : Masa sih? Ikut terharu deh. Makasih udah review.  
**njhyerim** : Aku usahain cepet updatenya. Makasih udah review.  
**Deathberry45** : Makasih udah review.. Dn makasih atas segalanya.  
**Monokurobo** : Makasih udah review. Saya ikut terharu.  
**Neko Twins Kagamine** : Makasih udah review.  
**irmasepti11** : Makasih udah review. Sampai chapter berapa author ga tau. mungkin dua atau tiga chapter lagi.  
**uzumakinamikazehaki** : Makasih udah review. Aku juga iri ama sasuke.  
**Vianycka Hime** : amin. Makasih udah review.  
**Tobi ChukaChuka** : Makasih udah review.  
: Makasih udah review.  
**Uuvai yagami** : Makasih udah review.  
**reiasia95** : iya saia juga terharu. Makasih udah review.  
**Shiroi Fuyu** : Makasih udah review. Sampai chapter berapa author ga tau. mungkin dua atau tiga chapter lagi.  
**Jasmine DaisynoYuki** : Makasih udah review.

Para silent rider juga makasih udah baca...  
**Oh iya lagi!  
Next chap Naruto hamilll...  
**Yeahhhh... Author jingrak2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer****  
**Naruto**  
**© Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing****  
**SasuNaru

**Warning****  
**M-Preg, Yaoi, Boy's Love, Sho-ai  
Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst?

**Rate M****  
**Bukan untuk adegan 'lemon'

**Summary**  
Naruto Sakit. Dia sekarat.  
Menjelang kelahiran bayinya dia berpesan.  
'Teme. Jaga anak ini untukku.'

**M-Preg, It's Not My Destiny****  
**© Kanami Aya

**Status**  
In-Progres

**Chapter 5****  
**Kehidupan Baru

**Don't Like Don't Read****  
****RnR**

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

**Cerita Sebelumnya**

"Sasuke?" Panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa Dobe." Sasuke yang merasa lelah tak menolehkan kepalanya.

"Terimakasih telah mencintaiku. Dan maaf atas semua kekacauan ini Teme." Naruto mengusap kenang Sasuke sayang. Sasuke menolehkan kepalannya.

"Aku tak pernah menyesal mencintaimu Dobe. Dan terima kasih telah hadir di hidupku." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto tersenyum. Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Dipungurnya bibir bawah Naruto. Di kulumnya lembut. Di pindahkan salvia dari bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Dan Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Perjalanan mereka masih jauh. Meski mereka bisa mengatasinya masalah yang ada sekarang. Tapi mereka masi muda. Dan hidup tak selalu berjalan lancar. Pesawat itu akhirnya lepas landas. Membawa mereka terbang ke Belanda. Mencoba kehidupan yang baru.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Perjalanan dari Jepang menuju dataran Eropa memakan waktu hampir tiga jam. Dan hal tersebut membuat Naruto jatuh tertidur. Setelah satu jam pertama penerbangan ia habiskan dengan tersenyum tolol. Sasuke maklu, ini penerbangan perdana Naruto.

Tapi kini giliran sang raven untuk tersenyum-tersenyum sendiri. Bukan karena ini penerbangan pertamanya─karena ia sudah melakukan ini pulihan kali. Tapi lebih pada apa yang ada di sebelahnya kini. Di pandanginya Naruto seperti tak pernah habis rasa kagum akan kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya membelai helaian surai pirang Naruto. Mengusapnya hingga menyentuh kulit putih di pangkal surai tersebut. Kontras dengan warna kulit di sekujur tubuhnya yang berwarna tan. Kemudian Sasuke memindahkan tangan kananya mengusap pipi Naruto. Mendikte setiap jengka kuitnya. Meraba tiga goresan di wajahnya.

Jika tadi ia berfikir Naruto tersenyum tolol. Kini Sasuke harus merutuki tingkahnya sendiri. Tolah-toleh memeriksa keadaan seperti ingin mencuru sesuatu. Setelah yakin kini ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Dan dengan singkat mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir kekasihnya. Setelah itu ia akan bersikap tak ada apa-apa. Takut ada yang menagkap basah perilakunya.

Tiga jam penerbangan. Dan dua jam terakhir Sasuke habiskan untuk terus memandang Sasuke. Mencoba menerka kehidupan yang akan di jalaninya kedepan bersama sang 'Dobe'. Menguatkan batinnya bahwa ia bisa. Segala rencana kehidupannya telah ia rencanakan jauh-jauh hari. Tak terkecuali mengapa ia memilih Belanda.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Naruto merasa tubuhnya bergetar oleh sesuatu. Membuat nafasnya tersendat gara-gara pergerakan tubuhnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung membelalakan matanya lebar. Terbangun seketika dengan kaget. Dan hal itu di sebabkan oleh ulah kekasihnya. Sasuke.

"Bangunlah. Atau kau mau aku menciummu di depan orang-orang ini?" Bisik Sasuke tepat lima detik sebelum reaksinya barusan.

Naruto bangun dengan bulu kuduk bergeridik. Merinding. Membayangkan Sasuke akan menyerangnya di tempat umum.

"Yahhhhh." Itulah kata pertama kali yang Naruto ucapkan saat kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Namun karena reaksi Naruto itulah Sasuke tersenyum.

"Apa senyum-senyum? Kau mengerjaiku ya? Kau mencoret-coret mukaku 'kan? Ia 'kan Teme?" Tanya Naruto seketika. Sasuke menggeleng.

Merasa tidak percaya, Naruto berusaha berkaca pada jendela pesawat. "Terus kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanyanya lagi saat tidak di dapatinya satu coretanpun di wajahnya.

"Karena aku suka padamu." Pernyataan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto malu. Terbukti dari rona merah di wajahnya.

Tapi hal yang di lakukan Sasuke kemudian, justru membuat Naruto tambah Blushing. Tanpa di duga tangan Sasuke terulur ke arah wajahnya. Naruto kira Sasuke akan mengusap wajahnya. Ternyata Sasuke mencoba mengakses matanya. Dan Naruto terbelalak saat.

"Kau tertidur terlalu lelap Dobe. Sampai banyak begini belekmu." Ucapnya sambil mengacungkan tangan telunjuknya yang penuh akan kotoran mata Naruto.

"Teme!" Hentak Naruto. Malu sekaligus kesal. Sasuke tertawa.

"Cucilah matamu. Sebentar lagi kita mendarat."

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya mencoba merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Menhirup udara segar di Amsterdam _Airport Schipho_l. Sebuah Bandar udara internasional di Belanda. Udara Belanda (Nederland) kini sedang berada pada suhu dingin normal. Karena saat ini Belanda sedang mulai memasuki musim semi. Sehingga hawa panas dari musim panas masih sedikit terasa. Meskipun demikian, di pagi hari hingga jam sembilan pagi masih bisa di rasakan uap yang keluar dari mulit jika kita bernafas.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya menghadap kebelakang. Menyaksikan kekasihnya yang kesusahan membawa barang-barang bawaan mereka.

"Teme. Kau lambat sekali." Ucap Naruto tanpa peduli dengan muka Sasuke yang hampir meledak.

"Diam kau. Kalau tidak ingin membantu tak usah komentar. Dasar Dobe bodoh." Bentak Sasuke. Namun sebenarnya tak bisa di bilang bentakan, karena Sasuke malu jika jadi pusat perhatian.

"Hehehe." Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul. Kemudian beranjak mundur menyamai jalan Sasuke.

Di alihkannya salah satu koper dari tangan Sasuke ke tangannya. Dan sebelum mengambil salah satu tas jinjing yang di bawa kekasihnya itu. Naruto sempatkan membetulkan letak kerah beludru jaket Sasuke. Agar sedikit memeberikan kehangatan.

"_Dank u_. (Terimakasih)" Ucap Sasuke dalam bahasa Belanda.

"_Graag gedaan_. (Sama-sama)." Ucap Naruto juga dalam bahasa Belanda namun dengan logat yang hancur. Membuat Sasuke tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa kau Teme. Sudah aku bilang 'kan. Bahasa Belanda itu susah. Kenapa sih harus di Belanda?" Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Maaf." Sasuke berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Nanti setelah sampai di rumah kita. Akan ku jelaskan." Ucap Sasuke seraya mulai berjalan kembali.

"Kita punya rumah?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Karena memang rencana pergi ke Belanda adalah seratus persen usul si 'pantat ayam'. Dan Naruto tidak ambil andil sedikitpun.

"Itachi sudah menyiapkannya. Dan kau pasti akan menyukainya." Mereka berhenti di ruang tunggu. Menunggu seseorang.

"Oh ya? Di daerah mana?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

"Aku jawabpun kau tak akan mengetahuinya Dobe." Jawab Sasuke telak. Memunculkan garis-garis hitam di dahi Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian munculah ranger rover evoque putih dan berhenti tepat di depan bangku Sasuke duduk. Disusul dengan keluarnya seseorang bercirikan warna rambut ungu pucat dan rentetan gigi taring. Yang terpikirkan oleh Naruto pertama kali adalah...

'Giginya pasti palasu. AKu yakin dia sebenarnya ompong' Batin Naruto dengan bangganya.

"_Heb gewacht_? (Sudah lama menunggu?)" Tanya seseorang tersebut.

"_Niet. Ik ben hier net_. (Tidak. Aku baru sampai.)" Jawab Sasuke sopan.

"Suigetsu. _Deze geliefde_. (Ini kekasihku) Naruto." Ucap Sasuke seraya menepuk bahu Naruto. Yang di tepuk hanya melongo. Tak mengerti maksut pembicaraan tersebut.

"Naruto. Ini temanku. Suigetsu."

"Ah. Do-domo." Bingung harus berkenalan seperti apa. Akhirnya Naruto memilih menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

"_Blij u te ontmoeten_. (Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu.)" Ucap Suigetsu seraya menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Ahaa. Gak pa-pa kok. Kita juga baru menunggu sebentar. Iya 'kan Sasuke." Jawab Naruto sambil menoleh pada Sasuke. Meminta bantuan.

"Yang dia katakan bukan permohonan maaf karena membuat kita menunggu. Tapi ucapan senang berkenalan denganmu." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya ber oh ria dan membuang muka.

"_Oke. We vertrekken nu._ (Kita berangkat sekarang.)" Suigetsu mencoba mengambil beberapa bawaan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"_Heel hartelijk bedankt Suigetsu_. (Terimakasih banyak.)"

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Perjalanan darat dari Amsterdam menuju Haerlem─tempat yang akan ditinggali Sasuke─membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam lebih. Dan yang di lakukan Naruto sepanjang jalan adalah menunjukan ekspresi senang layaknya ank kecil.

Tak henti-hentinya memandang pemandangan sepanjang jalan. Tangannya ia letakkan di pinggiran kaca jendela. Sesekali mengeluarkan tangannya merasakan hawa di luar. Dan jika Sasuke tak melarangnya, di jamin Naruto juga akan mengeluarkan kepalanya melalui jendela.

Tapi memang tak bisa di pungkiri. Pemandangan ini snguh memanja mata. Pohon-pohon tinggi yang berjejer rapi di pinggir jalan. Kadang ada yang menaik. Kadang menurun. Kincir angin yang selalu terlihat setiap lima ratus meter yang terlewati. Aktifitas warga aslinya yang terlihat baru dan unik. Dan hal itu membuat Suigetsu terpesona.

"Kekasihmu itu sangat lucu Sasuke-kun." Ucap Suigetsu tiba-tiba. Naruto yang mendengarnya menoleh. Merasa ada yang aneh.

"Lho? Suigetsu-kun bisa bahasa Jepang?" Tanya Naruto seketika.

"A-Ano" Suigetsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sudahlah. Ngaku saja. Batin Suigetsu.

"Oh iya lupa. Maaf Sasuke-kun. Aku kelepasan." Ucap Suigetsu. Mendengarnya Sasuke hanya mendesah pelan.

Usut punya usut. Ternyata Sasuke memang ingin mengerjai Naruto. Dengan menjadikan Suigetsu terlihat seperti orang Belanda sesungguhnya. Dan yang di kerjai ternyata sangat bodoh.

Dan darimanapun Suigetsu terlihat sepeti orang jepang, setidaknya mukanya adalah muka asia. Bukan muka kaukasian. Dan Suigetsu memang seratus persen keturunan Jepang.

"Hehe. Gomen Naruto-kun. Ini semua ide Sasuke." Suigetsu mencoba membela diri dari tatapan mematikan Naruto. Sementara Sasuke hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dan membuang muka. Tidak peduli.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Satu jam berikutnya mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Kini, di depan mereka terdapat sebuah rumah dengan gaya tradisional Belanda kuno yang masih terlihat terawat. Rumah dengan lantai dua dan pagar sebatas dada. Dengan keseluruhan warna putih menghiasi banguan tersebut tampak cocok dengan letaknya yang di pinggir pantai. Tidak terlalu dekat memang. Tapi bau laut dan udaranya masih bisa dirasakan.

Sasuke turun dari mobil seraya mengeluarkan tas-tas jinjingnya. Sementra Suigetsu mengeluarkan dua koper yang di letakkan di bagasi.

"Sepertinya Naruto sangat kelelahan Sasuke." Ucap Suigetsu setelah meletakkan barang-barang Sasuke di depan teras. Dan mendapati Naruto tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Aku yang lelah. Dari di pesawat kerjaaanya tidur terus. Dasar bodoh" Umpat Sasuke. Sementara Suigetsu hanya tertawa.

"Tolong bukakan pintunya. Akan ku gendong saja dia. Kasihan. Tidurnya terlihat lelap." Sasuke melemparkan kuci rumah dan langsung di tangkap oleh Suigetsu.

"Baiklah." Sasuke membungkukan badannya. Berusaha membopong Naruto di dadanya. Pelan-pelan ia mengangkat Naruto agar tidak membuatnya terbangun. Dan itu bukan perkara sulit. Tubuh Naruto belakangan ini semakin ringan. Mungkin karena banyaknya tekanan.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari mobil Suigetsu. Sasuke berjalan menuju rumahnya yang pintunya telah terbuka. Langkahnya di usahakan sehati-hati mungkin. Dia lebih baik mendapati Naruto tertidur dari pada terus nerenungkan masalah mereka.

Sementara Suigetsu di berlakang Sasuke hanya menunjukan ekspresi terkesan. Tak dibayangkan teman masa SMPnya itu kini bisa berubah. Yang tadinya cuek dan dingin terhadap orang lain. Kini terlihat sangat dewasa dan terkesan melindungi. Meskipun perilakunya menyimpang. Atau dia harus menyebutnya dengan pasangan sesama jenis.

"Barangmu sudah ku masukan semua. Aku taruh kunci rumahmudi atas buffet." Ucap Suigetsu sambil meletakan kunci di atas lemari buffet.

"Ah ya Terimakasih." Sasuke menjawab tanpa menoleh. Karena sekarang konsentrasinya sedang fokus pada anak-anak tangga menuju lantai dua dengan membawa Naruto di gendngannya.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu. Aku pulan dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang(?)" Ucap Suigetsu.

Kemudian yang bisa Sasuke dengar adalah bunye 'klek' tanda pintu di tutup. Disusul dengan bunyi mobil yang mulai menjauh. Sasuke meletakan Naruto di sisi kanan ranjang berukuran besar tersebut. Di kecupnya lembut kening Naruto. Setelah itu dia kembali turun untuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Naruto bangun setelah jam dinding diruangan yang asing baginya menunjukan pukul empat. Ia sampai di bandara pukul sembilan pagi. Di tambah menunggu Suigetsu dan perjalanan selama satu jam setengah berarti pukul sebelas. Dan Naruto menyimpulkan ia tidur selama hampir lima jam lebih. Alhasil, kini lehernya terasa pegal.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya menelusuri ruangan yang ia yakin akan menjadi kamarnya. Atau lebih tepatnya kamar untuknya dan Sasuke. Naruto takan heran mengapa ia bisa berada disana. Sudah pasti Sasuke mengendongnya. Dua koper dan tas jinjingnyapun sudah dalam keadaan kosong dan tertata rapi di almari dan buffet-buffet.

"Dasar _Mr. Perfect_." Ucap Naruto lirih saat di lihatnya taan baju Sasuke sangat rapi.

Naruto turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju lantai bawah dimana ia mendengarkan suara-suara yang terdengar hingga di kamar tadi. Ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari dapur. Dan yang Naruto dapati pertama kali adalah...

Sasuke sedang memasak. Naruto tersenyum simpul. Merasa bahwa pilihan menetapkan hatinya pada Sasuke bukanlah pilihan yang salah. Naruto bisa merasakan bagaimana sayangnya Sasuke padanya. Terlalu ingin melindunginya hingga memilih jauh dari keluarga. Dan yang pasti rela memasak untuknya. Hal yang tak mungkin di lakukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan perlahan ke arah Sasuke. Di peluknya tubuh Sasuke dari belakang. Dan di letakannya kedua tanganya di perut rata Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak sadar sedikit terlonjak.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tetap memasak sesuatu.

"Kenapa kamu gak bangunin aku?"

"Kamu yang tidurnya kayak kebo bodoh. Aku sudah membangunkanmu sejak lama." Ucapan kasar Sasuke membuat Naruto mencibir. Tapi sebenarnya Naruto mengerti Sasuke memerhatikannya. Dan Sasuke menyadari itu.

"Iya iya maaf. Aku tak bermaksud kasar. Tapi kamu memang tertidur sangat lelap Dobe. Mana tega aku membangunkanmu." Ralat Sasuke. Naruto tertawa.

"Sudahlah ayo makan. Aku sudah sangat lapar." Mendengar kata makan Naruto langsung bersorak. Namun setelah melihat sajian makanan yang tehidang di meja makan. Naruto yang tadinya sumringah berubah loyo.

"Emang selain tomat tidak ada makanan yang lain ya?" Tanya Naruto lirih saat di lihatnya di meja ada sup tomat. Tomat goreng. Siomay yang Naruto yakin isinya tomat. Tomat dn brokoli yang di masak jadi satu. Takoyaki versi tomat. Dan nasi goreng tomat.

"Yang ada di kepalaku hanya resep masakan tomat. _Bon eetlust_. (Selamat makan.)"

Ucap Sasuke penuh kemenangan. Karena Sasuke tahu satu hal. Makan semua makanan yang sudah ada. Atau mau kelaparan. Dan akhirnya Naruto memakannya dengan perasaan kenyang yang cepat menghampirinya.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Rumah yang mereka tempati adalah rumah jadi yang tak perlu mendekorasi dari awal. Tinggal menempati. Mungkin hal ini sudah di atur oleh Itachi. Sehingga. Setelah acara makan serba-serbi tomat selesai. Sasuke memutuskan mengajak Naruto berjalan-jalan.

Sungguh. Ini benar-benar jalan-jalan. Tanpa sepeda. Tanpa motor. Apalagi mobil. Sasuke tega mengajak Naruto berjalan kaki sejauh satu setengah kilometer menuju tepi pantai.

Sampainya di sana matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Mungkin sekarang pukul lima sore. Naruto bisa merasakan tungkai kakinya yang sakit. Mungkin lecet atau semacamnya. Tapi pemandangan yang disuguhkan sungguh membuat rasa sakitnya hilang.

Angin darat yang berhembus dari darat ke laut mebawa rasa sejuk. Pasir putih yang berkilau tertimpa matahari terlihat seperti berlian. Dan biasan matahari yang terlihat memanjang di lautan. Gradasi langit terlihat sanagat menabjukan. Di mulai dari paling timur yang sudah berlangit gelap hingga di ujung barat yang masih berwarna oranye. Menandakan bahwa hari akan gelap.

"Indah." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto yang mengira kata tersebut untuk pemandangan _sunset_ di depanya hanya ikut menambahkan.

"Iya. Pemandangannya sangat indah. Aku suka." Ucap Naruto melanjutkan kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Bukan. Kau yang Indah Dobe. Kau sangat terlihat indah di depanku." Ucap Sasuke sambil terus menatap Naruto. Naruto yang mulai menyadari maksut perkataan Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya.

Tapi yang terjadi berikutnya sungguh membuat jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak. Sasuke jatuh terduduk dengan satu kutut menyentuh tanah. Kedua tangannya memegam sebuah kotak dengan dua buah cincin di dalamnya.

Entah kapan Sasuke membawanya. Naruto tidak mengetahuinya. Sebab pakaian yang di kenakan Sasuke sama sekali tidak berkantung. Celana pantai selutut. Kaos v neck polos. Mana mungkin di sembunyikan di dalam bajunya kan? Karena jangankan benda, otot dadanya saja menyembul keluar. Ditambah selama perjalan Sasuke terus mengandeng tangannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Will you marry me?" Ucapan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Naruto bukan orang yang teramat bodoh tidak mengetahui arti kalimat tersebut. Meski nilai bahasa ingrisnya dulu sangat jelek.

Dan setelahnya Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Sasuke yang maklum akan tipe jawaban Naruto─hanya mengangguk. Gak pakek jawab "Oh My God. Yes I Will." atau jawaban "Ya tuhan. Mimpikah aku?"─akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa memeluk Naruto hangat.

Yah itulah yang dirasakan keduanya. Lamaran pernikahan di pengakhir hari. Di harapkan sebuah hubungan yang akan berlangsung hingga akhir. Pernyataan kasih sayang dan cinta tulus di saat matahari menjejaki keindahannya. Sungguh hal ini tak akan di lupakan Naruto. Dan perlahan airmatanya turun membasahi pipi Naruto dan bahu Sasuke.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Jugo adalah orang kedua yang Sasuke kenalkan pada Naruto. Setelah Suigetsu. Dan mereka berdualah yang akan jadi saksi di pernikahan mereka sebulan lagi. Saat di tanyai mengapa Sasuke terlihat tergesa-gesa dengan hidupnya─Bayangkan. Umur sembilan belas tahun kabur dari rumah karena menjalin hubungan sesama jenis. Kemudian di perparah dengan pernikahan dini.─Sasuke selalu menjawab.

"Apa gunanya punya kasur lebar jika tidak digunakan. Sayangkan kalo dipakai aku sendiri atau Naruto sendiri. Dan jika aku tidur berdua dengannya. Aku yakin tak akan kuat menahan diri melihat tubuh kecilnya itu." Kilah Sasuke kala itu.

Naruto yang ikut mendengarkan hanya mampu memperlihatkan wajah melongo. Bayangkan Sasuke menjawab begitu di depan kedua orang yang baru Naruto kenal.

Setelah itu kesesakan harinya Sasuke langsung aktif bekerja. Sasuke mengaku sih untuk menambah biaya pernikahan. Padahal apa yang mau di biayai? Naruto tak mungkin memakai gaun 'kan? Tak mungkin ke salon? Tak ada undangan yang akan hadir kecuali Suigetsu dan Jugo. Otomatis tak akan memakan biaya pembuatan undangan dan sajian makanan. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Naruto mengiyakan.

Sasuke berkerja di perusahaan milik Suigetsu. Perusahaan _advertising_ atau perusahaan pembuat iklan televisi. Namun khusus untuk perusaan _advertising_ milik Suigetsu hanya bergerak di produk yang telah di kenal. Ia tidak menerima produk baru.

Perusahan yang diberi nama_The Slang Hebi_ tersebut dulunya di biayayi oleh kakak Sasuke. Sebagai modal utama. Maka dari itu. Suigetsu kini merasa memiliki tanggungan atas Sasuke. Dan Sasukepun tak keberatan menganggap pekerjaannya atas dasar balas budi. Asal ia benar-benar bekerja.

Dulu Itachi menyuruhnya kuliah saja. Tidak usah memikirkan keuangan. Tapi Sasuke menolak. Jika ia ingin kuliah. Ia akan membiayayinya sendiri.

Disisi lain, demi mengisi waktu di rumah saat Sasuke pergi bekerja. Naruto selalu menghabiskan waktunya di rumah pasangan lanjut usia bernama Tsunade dan Jiraya. Alasannya mengapa Naruto mudah akrab dengan mereka adaloah karena mereka ternyata juga orang Jepang.

Dari merekalah Naruto banyak mendapat pelajaran baru. Memasak. Berkebun. Atau membuat sesuatu seperti patung kayu, kincir angin mini, segala sesuatu dari tanah liat. Dan lain sebagainya. Bagi Naruto mereka berdua adalah keluarga barunya. Dan mereka tak keberatan.

Dari Jirayalah ia mengetahui bahwa Tsunade adalah pensiunan dokter di sebuah rumah sakit di Amsterdam. Sayang setelah sekian lama menikah, mereka tetap tak memiliki keturunan. Dan tiba-tiba Naruto ingin mengundang mereka kepernikahannya. Sementara Jiraya sendiri adalah pensiunan dosen di sebuah universitas.

"Naruto, kemarilah. Ada yang ingin aku berikan." Panggil Tsunade saat Naruto tengah sibuk dengan tembikarnya. Ternyata Tsunade ingin memberikan sebuah tudung. Atau hiasan penutup kepala mempelai wanita saat pernikahan. Naruto hanya bisa syok melihatnya.

"Ini adalah hal yang paling indah yang tak ingin ku hilangkan. Karena dengan memakai ini kau akan selalu terlihat sebagai mempelai pengantin. Tak peduli apapun yang kau gunakan." Papar Tsunade seraya memasangkan tudung berenda Ikream dengan manik-manik dan hiasan mawar merah di satu sisinya. Naruto melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca cermin.

Sungguh. Tsunade tidak berbohong. Memakai apapun asalkan ada tudung setiap orang akan terlihat seperti mempelai pengantin. Naruto yang hanya mengenakan celana trining selutut dan kaos pendek biasa masih bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang mempelai pengantin.

"Untukmu. Sebagai hadiah _bruiloft _(pernikahan)." Ucap Tsunade seraya menyentuh kedua bahu Naruto.

Saat di certakan ia akan menikah dengan Sasuke.], Tsunade tidaklah terkejut. Di Belanda menglegalkan hal tersebut.

"_Dank u_. _Heel hartelijk bedankt _(Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak.)" Ucap Naruto tak bisa menahan air matanya.

"_Graag gedaan_. (Sama-sama)."

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Sebulan terlewati sudah. Pernikahan akan di laksanakan keesokan harinya. Tidak muluk-muluk. Hanya pernikahan kecil yang akan di laksanakan di gereja setempat. Naruto telah meminta izin agar Tsunade dan Jiraya di undang dalam pernikahan mereka. Dan Sasuke mengizinkannya.

Meskipun tak pernah bertemu dengan mereka, Sasuke merasa telah sangat mengenalnya. Bukan tanpa alasan hal tersebut bisa terjadi. Karena hampir tiap malam saat mereka berdua saja di kamar, Naruto akan dengan bangga menceritakan kegiatan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan berasam kedua pasangan lanjut usia tersebut.

"Kau tau Teme? Jiraya Jii-san itu sangat pintar. Dia terlihat bisa segala hal. Hebat bukan?" Cerita Naruto dengan semangatnya. Sementara di sebelahnya Sasuke yang tengah memeriksa laporan kerjanya hari ini hanya mengendus kesal.

"Oh ya? Lebih hebat mana denganku?" Tantang Sasuke.

"Ya Jiraya Jii-san lah." Jawab Naruto dengan bangganya.

"Hemmm." Rancau Sasuke seraya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu menikah saja dengannya. Tak usah denganku." Sasuke menaikan salah satu alisnya. Menantan kekasihnya.

"Haha. Bercanda kok. Sasukeku adalah yang terhebat." Ralat Naruto. Merinding melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat serius.

"Oh ya, ada yang lupa." Naruto teringat sesuatu. Kemudian ia turun dari ranjangnya dan membuka lemari. Menggunakan tudung yang tadi Tsunade berikan padanya. Di sampirkannya selimut putih hingga sebatas dadanya. Dan bagian bawahnya terjuntai menyentuh lantai.

"Sempurna." Ucap Naruto senang.

"Teme Bagaiman? Pantas tidak?" Tanya Naruto seraya menggerak-gerakan badannya. Seolah berkaca.

Sementara Sasuke hanya memandangnya terpesona. Kehabisan kata-kata untuk menyampaikan pendapatnya tentang Naruto. Dimata Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya kini terlihat bukanlah Naruto yang ia kenal. Seorang pemuda yang sudah di kencaninya selama dua tahun lebih, kini menjelma menjadi seorang wanita dalam pakaian pengantin yang sangat indah.

Meski masih memperlihatkan baju tidurnya. Selimut yang Naruto gunakan benar-benar menyerupai sebuah gaun. Di tambah dengan tudung pengantin di kepalanya. Jika tidak ingat bahwa ini hanya hasil kelakuan Naruto. Sudah dari tadi ia melafalkan janji pernikahannya.

"Aku ingin terlihat seperti pengantin wanita. Walau hanya sekali. Katakan. Akulah mempelai wanita tercantik yang pernah kau lihat Teme. Katakanlah walaupun kau harus berbohong." Ucap Naruto lirih.

Sasuke menyusul turun dari ranjangnya. Di matikannya lampu kamar dan hanya menyisakan terang bulan yang menembus hingga kamarnya. Membuat suasana di dalam semakin terasa romantis. Di hampirinya Naruto yang kini terlihat seperti sosok bidadari di mata Sasuke.

"Kau adalah mempelai tercantik yang pernah aku temui Naruto. Dan aku tak berbohong." Ucap Sasuke seraya membenarkan renda yang sedikit menutupi mata safir Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto antusias. Di tatapnya mata onyx Sasuke. Mencari kejujuran.

"Tentu my hime. Oh salah. _My bride_." Sasuke membalas menatap mata sendu Naruto.

"Lakukan! Lakukan janji itu. Aku ingin mendengarnya." Pinta Naruto. Sasuke mengerti maksud Naruto. Sebelum berbicara Sasuke berdeham.

"Saya. Uchiha Sasuke. Bersedia menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai seorang istri dan bersedia menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam kaya maupun miskin, dan saya akan berjanji untuk setia sampai maut memisahkan kami." Ucap Sasuke sedikit mengubah kata-kata sacral tersebut di karenakan tidak adanya pendeta.

"Saya. Uzumaki Naruto. Bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai seorang suami dan bersedia menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam kaya maupun miskin, dan saya akan berjanji untuk setia sampai maut memisahkan kami." Naruto mengikuti perkataan Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke menundukan wajahnya. Mencium Naruto singkat. Hal yang akan dilakukan saat mereka sah menjadi suami istri nanti. Ciuman yang singkat namun terasa lembut.

"Sekali lagi." Ucap Naruto saat Sasuke menyudahi ciumannya. Sasuke menyentuh dagu Naruto agar lebih menghadap padanya. Kemudian kembali mencium Naruto. Ciuman yang lebih dalam. Kali ini bukan hanya lembut. Tapi juga terasa basah.

"Sekali lagi." Ucap Naruto lagi saat Sasuke kembali menyudahi ciumannya. Dan Sasuke kembali menciumnya. Ciuman intens yang membawa lidah mereka ikut berperan. Saling memindahkan salvia masing masih. Membuat keduanya susah bernafas.

"Kumohon. Sekali lagi." Ucap Naruto lagi. Namun kali ini jawaban Sasuke adalah membanting tubuh Naruto ke ranjang. Membuat tudung yang di kenakan Naruto terlepas. Keudian Sasuke engunci pergerakan tangan Naruto. Dan kembali mencium Naruto yang pasrah seutuhnya. Ciuman panas yang membuat suhu tubuh mendadak naik.

"Sasuke." Naruto bersusah payah menegur Sasuke bahwa ia masih butuh bernafas.

"Aku tak ingin melakukannya sekarang." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tau. Kau yang memulainya ingat? Aku hanya menurutimu." Ucap Sasuke seraya melepas tangannya dari tangan Naruto.

"Arigatou." Ucap Naruto.

"Kemarilah." Sasuke membawa Naruto dalam dekapannya malam itu. Menyalurkan segalanya. Perasaan senang. Bahagia. Kasih sayang. Cinta. Dan hasrat yang harus tertunda.

Meletakan kepa;a Naruto di dada bidangnya. Sementara di bawah kaki mereka saling bertautan. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk tertidur. Karena dengan suasana seperti ini semua orang bisa tertidur dengan nyaman.

"_Goedenacht mijn vrouw. Ik hou van je_. (Selamat tidur istriku. Aku mencintaimu.)" Ucap Sasuke lirih sambil mencium ubun Naruto. Dan akhirnya Sasuke juga ikut jatuh tertidur sambil memeluk kekasihnya. Mereka belum sadar. Jika sekarang merasa bahagia. Esok saat pernikahan mereka, akan terasa lebih bahagia. Dan mereka berharap seperti itu selamanya.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

**To Be Continued**

Huwaaa...  
gimana dengan chap ini...  
menyenentuh gak sih? Aku harap iya...

Chap depan mereka nikah...  
Dan akan munjul scene dimana Naruto hamil,,,  
dan di jelaskan mengapa ia bisa hamil...

Kurang apa sih?  
kurang apa? Review dong...  
Lumayan buat refrensi

Di tunggu ya minna... chap depan...


	6. Chapter 6-Ik Ben Blij (aku Bahagia)

**Balas Review dulu ya?  
Dibaca...  
kali ada ngejawab pertanyaan kalian...  
**

**reiasia95** Yayyyyy... Aku juga suka sama OOCnya... Hahaha makasih udah review...  
**Vianycka Hime** makasih udah review...  
**Izca RizcassieYJ** hahahaha... aku juga suka... makasih udah review...  
**Tobi ChukaChuka** ini udah di lanjut... Senpai?/ aku newbie... makasih udah review  
**kitsune Riku11** typos adalah penyakit saya... hahahaha...,. makasih udah review...  
**Shiroi Fuyu ok ok**... review anda adalah pengobat untuk saya... makasih udah review  
**Claire Farron IS My savior** waduh waduh... diikuti aja... makasih udah review  
**kirei- neko** makasih udah review...  
**RisaSano diikuti aja**... makasih udah review...  
**Temeiki Ryu maaf lama**... makasih udah review  
**Astia Aoi** hahahahah... makasih udah review...  
**uzumakinamikazehaki** makasih udah review... pastilah ada 'itu-itu' karena kalo gak ada g bisa mpreg... heheheh... peran Tsunade muncul saat lahiran bayinya Naruto  
**Monokurobo** makasih udah review...  
**hanazawa kay** makasih udah review...  
**eka. ** ok... makasih udah review...  
**Ayuni Yukinojo** oh ya? bocorin dong... heheheheh makasih udah review...  
**Para Guesttt**... Makasih udah review...  
**para silent rider**... (kalo ada) makasih udah baca... saya berharap review

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer****  
**Naruto**  
**© Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing****  
**SasuNaru

**Warning****  
**M-Preg, Yaoi, Boy's Love, Sho-ai, Ooc tingkat dewa  
Typo(s) bertebaran. Ini udah penyakitku.  
Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst?

**NOTE  
**Chap ini tidak mengandung adegan seksual yang implicit.  
Author hanya mendeskripsikan suasana dan keadaan.  
_*Bilang aja authornya g sanggup. Inget masih suasana lebaran.*_

**Rate M****  
**Bukan untuk adegan 'lemon'.  
Melainkan untuk Hardcore/Scene berdarah.  
Muncul sewaktu Naruto melahirkan.

**Summary**  
Naruto Sakit. Dia sekarat.  
Menjelang kelahiran bayinya dia berpesan.  
'Teme. Jaga anak ini untukku.'

**M-Preg, It's Not My Destiny****  
**© Kanami Aya

**Status**  
In-Progres

**Chapter 6****  
**Ik Ben Blij (Aku Bahagia)

**Don't Like Don't Read****  
****RnR**

* * *

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

**Cerita Sebelumnya**

"Kemarilah." Sasuke membawa Naruto dalam dekapannya malam itu. Menyalurkan segalanya. Perasaan senang. Bahagia. Kasih sayang. Cinta. Dan hasrat yang harus tertunda.

Meletakan kepala Naruto di dada bidangnya. Sementara di bawah, kaki mereka saling bertautan. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk tertidur. Karena dengan suasana seperti ini semua orang bisa tertidur dengan nyaman.

"_Goedenacht mijn vrouw. Ik hou van je._ (Selamat tidur istriku. Aku mencintaimu.)" Ucap Sasuke lirih sambil mencium ubun Naruto. Sedikit lama menghirup aroma pinus yang tercium disana. Dan akhirnya Sasuke pun ikut jatuh tertidur sambil memeluk kekasihnya.

Mereka belum sadar. Jika sekarang mereka merasa bahagia. Esok saat pernikahan mereka, akan terasa lebih bahagia. Dan mereka berharap seperti itu selamanya. Ya. Selamanya.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Pagi ini cuaca mencapai suasana puncaknya. Puncak musim semi. Meskipun Belanda termasuk dalam urutan ke dua negara yang memiliki iklim terus berubah-ubah setelah Inggris. Terkadang pagi begitu hangat namun menjelang siang akan hujan deras. Kadang pagi hujan badai siangnya akan panas terik.

Namun semenjak dua hari lalu, cuacanya terbilang normal dan stabil. Dan dari prediksi cuaca serta bercermin pada dua hari sebelumnya. Hari inilah hari puncak sari kesetabilan musijm Semi.

Di tandai dengan tanaman-tanaman yang mumai memekarkan kuncup bunganya. Pohon-pohon yang mulai terhiasi buah. Dan hawa dingin hangat yang berhembus. Namun karena daerah Harlem merupakan dataran dekat pantai. Meski masih sedikit jauh dengan musim panas . Hawa hangat di daerah ini lebih mendominasi.

Karena kehangatan inilah mereka ─ yang di juluki pasangan sesama jenis ini ─ masih betah untuk membiarkan alam sadarnya tertidur. Naruto yang hal terburuknya saat tidur terbiasa menciptakan peta-peta di atas batal bulu angsanya merasa terganggu akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mengusik di bagian kakinya.

Naruto terbangun karena merasakan hentakan di kakakinya. Semakin lama semakin keras. Dan semakin lama semakin membuat Naruto kesal. Membuat Naruto terjaga dengan wajah garang.

"Teme! Jangan menendangku terus. Ada apa sih?" Hardik Naruto saat kesabarannya habis. Karena sedari tadi Sasuke terus menendangnya di balik selimut(?).

"Dari tadi belnya bunyi Dobe. Buka pintunya." Ucap Sasuke seya kembali menumpuk bantal di kepalanya. Menghindar dari suara bel yang terus berbunyi.

Naruto turun dari ranjangnya dengan perasaan dongkol. Merasa di bodohi oleh Sasuke. 'Seharusnya kalo Sasuke bangun duluan dia yang harus buka 'kan? Kenapa harus aku?' Batin Naruto.

Tapi sebelum melangkah keluar kamar untuk membetak siapapun yang bertamu sepagi ini ─ Masih jam enam pagi. Disana masih pagi banget loh! ─ Naruto menyempatkan menyubit calon suaminya tepat di bagian pinggang. Kecil dan memelintir. Memaksa kulit putih porselen itu berubah warna.

"AKHHHHH. SAKIT! Dobe? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hardik Sasuke langsung membuka bantal yang tadi menutupi wajahnya.

"Biarin. Biar kamu juga bagun. Salah sendiri bangunin pakek penyiksaan." Ucap Naruto. Setelahnya ia menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Dan membanting pintu keras.

"Sial." Rutuk Sasuke. Rasa sakit di pinggang kanannya benar-benar menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Di bukanya baju V Neck berwarna biru dongker itu dari tibuhnya. Dan benar saja. Perubahan warna itu sudah terja.

"Dobe! Jangan harap nanti malam kau akan selamat." Bentak Sasuke sekencang-kencangnya. Mencoba menghardik Naruto.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Naruto menuruni tangga dengan cekikikan. Suara Sasuke yang terdengar sangat kesal benar-benar membuat kantuk yang tadi tersisa mendadak hilang. Senang bisa balas dendam.

'Ting tong. Ting tong.' Bunyi bel kembali terdengar.

"Aku pasti membunuhnya. Pasti." Ucap Naruto kesal. Habis mau bagaimana lagi. Bertamu kok gak tau diri. Di gebuk Naruto baru tahu rasa itu orang.

Dan Naruto benar-benar akan melakukannya. Di ambilnya tongkat baseball dari kamar barang. Barulah kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu.

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa HAH?" Hardik Naruto bahkan sebelum pintu befcat putih tersebut benar-benar tebuka. Namun sosok yang di temuinya di balik pintu tersebut benar-benar membuatnya diam seketika. Membuat tongkat baseball yang tadi dipegangnya erat kini merusut jatuh di lantai.

"Itachi-nii?" Naruto terperah. Tak percaya bahwa kakak kekasihnya itu akan berada di depannya. Dan yang bisa Itachi tangkap dari penampilan Naruto adalah. Bangun tidur.

Tentu saja. Penampilan Naruto kini tak ayalnya gelandangan mencari makan. Rambut spike berantakan. Baju kusut. Dan sedikit sisa air liur yang mengering di pinggir bibirnya. Ditambah dengan ekspresi keterkejutan Naruto akan kehadirannya hinggan membuat bibir Naruto sedikit membuka. Dan alis yang terangkat tinggi meyakinkan Itachi bahwa Naruto belum sadar betul dari tidurnya.

Dalam hati Itachi berfikir Mengapa adik tololnya itu bisa memilih pasangan hidup seperti Naruto.

"Kenapa bisa disini?" Tanya Naruto tak masih percaya.

"Tentu saja untuk menghadiri pernikahan adikku bodoh." Jawab Itachi dengan nada kesal. Bagai mana tidak? Ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu selama setengah jam lebih. Berdiri seperti orang yang tidak di harapkan.

Jangan lupakan kesendiriannya di bandara menunggu jemputan yang tak kunjung datang selama satu jam. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih menggunakan taksi menuju rumah adik satu-satunya itu.

Salahnya memang? Andai dulu ia memegang kunci cadanagn rumah yang ia berikan pada Sasuke ini. Pastilah ia tak akan terlihat seperti tunawisma yang sedang mencari tempat tinggal.

"Kau tau kita akan menikah. Maksudku menikah hari ini?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"tentu saja. Dia adikku. Segala tentangnya aku pasti tau." Jawab Itachi sedikit bangga.

Mendengar pernyataan Itachi sedikit membuat wajah Naruto memerah. Mau tak mau hatinya bergetar. Terharu. Kakak kekasihnya itu masih bersikap hangat pada Sasuke, meski Sasuke telah berhianat dan meninggalkan keluarganya.

"_Arigatou. _Itachi-nii." Ucap Naruto seraya melangkah dan memeluk Itachi kuat. Bukti keterharuan dan rasa terimakasih secara bersamaan.

"Mana dia? Biar kubunuh. Semalam aku sudah bilang akan datang besok pagi. Agar menjemputku di bandara tapi malah di tinggal tidur." Masih dalam pelukan Naruto, Itachi mencincing lengan kemejanya hingga siku. memperlihatkan otot tangan yang menjadi. Tanda bahwa ia kesal.

"Ehem. Ehem. Lancang sekali memeluk calon istriku saat aku berada dirumah." Terdengar suara Sasuke yang tengah menuruni tangga. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke Naruto sontak langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Apanya yang lancang HAH? Ku hubungi sejak dari bandara tadi. Hapemu kau jual apa? Kemana saja kau dari tadi? Bergulat di kasur?" Tentu saja ia akan berfikiran _─ You know I mean. Right? ─_ seperti itu. Melihat sosok adiknya muncul dengan telanjang dada dan penampilan kusut. Jangan lupakan penjelasan Naruto tadi.

"Hehehe. Masuklah. Aggap rumah sendiri." Ucap Sasuke saat telah tiba di ambang pintu.

"Ini memang rumahku bodoh." Ucap Itachi masih kesal.

"Aku akan buatkan sarapan. Itachi-nii mau mandi dulu apa mau istirahat dulu." Tawar Naruto ramah.

"Mandi. Aku perlu mendinginkan kepala." Itachi dengan lincahnya menuju kamar mandi lantai bahwah. Seperti sudah hafal benar denah rumah ini. Naruto maklum. Sasuke pernah bercerita kalau ini adalah rumah pemberian Itachi. Bekas tempat tinggalnya saat kuliah di Belanda.

"Itachi?" Panggil Sasuke tepat saat sebelum Itachi memegang engsel pintu kamar mandi.

"Apa lagi?" Jawab Itachi malas.

"Kau tidak di ikuti 'kan? Ayah tak kau beritahu 'kan." Tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

"Tenanglah. Aku lebih pandai darimu dalam hal melarikan diri. Tentang Ayah tak usah kau hawatirkan. Tentu saja aku menyembunyikannya. Bahkan dari ibu sekalipun." Ucap Itachi tanpa menoleh.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Sasuke berusaha bertanya sekali lagi.

"Siapa? Ibu? Tentu saja. Dia amat baik-baik saja setelah opname tiga hari." Papar Itachi. Sasuke yang mendengarnya sedikit bergetar.

"Opname? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada lemah.

"Ku beritahu pun kau tak akan menjenguknya 'kan?" Itachi membalikan badannya. Menatap mata onyx yang terlihat identik dengannya. Mencari kebenaran katanya. Dan tentu saja benar.

"Naruto tolong buatkan aku saja kubis dan onigiri dengan rumput laut di dalamnya." Pinta Itachi mengalihkan perhatian. Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar sejati memilih mengangguk dan bergegas membuatkan makanan permintaan calon kakak iparnya itu.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

"Kau bisa memasaknya Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke setelah lima menit yang lalu kembali ke kamar untuk mengenakan pakaian.

"Hanya onigiri. Tidaklah susah. Saat sekolah aku juga sring membuatkannya untukmu Teme." Ucap Naruto seraya memotong gubis menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Yahh~ onigiri tanpa rasa." Mendadak Sasuke merasa ingin bermanja-manja dengan Naruto. Di peluknya tubuh ramping yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya beberapa jam lagi. Seakan lupa pagi ini ada orang lain di rumah mereka.

"Tanpa rasa? Masih berani masakanku tak berasa. Kau mau ku cincang ya?" Tantang Naruto sambil mengacungkan pisaunya. Dapat ia rasakan Sasuke di punggungnya sedang tertawa. Menciptakan sensasi geli.

"Aduh Teme. Geli. Kalau kau terus memelukku begini. Mana bisa aku membuat makanan?" Naruto berusa melepaskan lengan kekar kekasinya yang sedang melingkar semakin kuat di pinggangnya. Namun Sasuke seakan tak ingin melepasnya.

"Ehem." Suara Itachi yang berdeham menghentikan aktifitas Sasuke dan Naruto. "Kmar tidur sudah pindak kedapur rupanya." Goda Itachi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

Naruto yang merasa kecolongan hanya mendelik marah. Di lepaskannya lengan Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Pergi kau dari sini. Dasar Teme sesat." Ucap Naruto dengan malu-malu. Sasuke yang bisa melihat rona wajah merah di wajah Naruto hanya bisa menahan senyum.

"Sekali lagi." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengikuti permintaan Naruto semalam. Dan kemudian di ciumnya pipi kanan Naruto.

"Kumohon sekali lagi." Ulang Sasuke sambil kembali mendaratkan ciumannya di pipi Naruto. Naruto yang akhirnya sadar maksud Sasuke langsung menghantam kepala Sasuke dengan gubis bulat.

"Akh~" Ringis Sasuke.

"MENJAUH!" Bentak Naruto.

Itachi yang sedari tadi terus melihat kekonyolan adiknya hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. Takjub. Bagaimana bisa Naruto mengubah seoraang penyendiri seperti Sasuke berubah menjadi sosok yang hampir mengarah ke genit. Menghilangkan perasaan sedih sang adik dalam sekejab dan mengubahnya menjadi hangat bahagia.

"Sasuke. Ikutlah denganku." Ajak Itachi saat lamunannya selesai. Sasuke hanya menurut dan mengekor di belakang sang kakak.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Itachi membawanya ke beranda lantai dua. Tepat menghadap bukit gunung yang melintang di sepanjang lautan. Memeberi jarak antara mereka dan Naruto.

"Pemandangan disini tak pernah berubah." Itachi menhembuskan nafasnya meresapi suguhan pemandangan yang ada. Mencoba mengingat kembali masa-masa kuliahnya dulu saat masih tinggal disini.

"Ada apa mengajakku sejauh ini?" Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Itachi.

"Ambilah ini." Itachi mengeluarkan amplop kecil dari saku celananya Dan mengarahkannya ke Sasuke. amplop berwarna coklat itu langsung Sasuke buka. Dan isinya adalah dua tiket ke Keukenhor dan sebuah kunci.

"Untukmu. Hadiah bulan madu." Jelas Itachi menjawab kebingungan Sasuke.

"Dan ini?" Sasuke mengacungkan kunci sengan nomor 247 sebagai gantungannya.

"Apartemenmu di Amsterdam. Kau pindalah kesana. Jadi kau tak perlu berangkat terlalau pagi saat bekerja di tempat Suigetsu. Kasian jika Naruto harus sering kau tinggal. Dan lagi pula. Aku berniat menjual rumah ini. Hasilnya pakailah untuk tabunganmu saat terjadi sesuatu." Setelah menjelaskan hal tersebut Itachi menepuk punggung Sasuke. Dan kemudian beranjak turun.

"Itachi?" Panggil Sasuke sesaat Itachi benar-benar pergi. "Kenapa kau begitu pedulinya padaku? Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya manusia yang pernah jatuh cinta Sasuke. Aku juga pernah mengalaminya. Aku pasti ingin banhagia bersamanya. Setidaknya andai dia masih hidup. Aku hanya berusaha membuat adikku satu-satunya bahagia. Apa aku salah?" Itachi berbalik bertanya.

Sasuke sempat berpikir. "Tidak. Terima kasih." Ucapan Sasuke menggantung. Seolah ada yang ingin dilanjutkan. Mengerti gelagat adiknya Itachi terpaksa menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Aku tak ingin pernikahanmu batal atau rusak karena ayah. Aku harap dengan di jualnya rumah ini ayah tak punya pemikiran kau tinggal disini. Jadi lebih baik kau cepat pindah." Jelasnya

"Baiklah." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya. "Apa imbalan yang kau inginkan dariku?" Lanjutnya. Itachi hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hanya satu pintaku." Itachi menggantungkan kata-katanya. "Katakan sensasinya nanti malam. Aku pasti akan mendengarnya." Goda Itachi. Sasuke tersenyum. Kemudian menjitak kepala kakak satu-satunya itu. Dan bersama turun ke lantai bawah.

"Seperti kau tak pernah berhubungan sesama jenis saja."

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" Tanya Naruto saat mendapati Sasuke dan Itachi baru muncul.

"Hanya urusan sesama lelaki." Jawab Sasuke asal.

"Kau pikir aku bukan lelaki hah?" Naruto menta meja seapik mungkin. Menyediakan makanan-makanan kesukaan para Uchiha tersebut.

"Yah~ tetap saja kau akan berperan sebagai istri." Sasuke duduk di bangku yang telah di tarik menjauh oleh Naruto.

"Tetap saja lelaki." Naruto tetap mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Naruto. Bolehkutanya tentang sesuatu?" Tanya Itachi yang juga sudah terduduk di salah satu bangku. Naruto mengangguk.

"Mengapa kau yang harus jadi istrinya?" Tanya Itachi yang langsung membuat Naruto terdiam.

Sejak dulu, atau tepatnya sejak ia menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke. Naruto tak pernah berfikir kenapa ia yang harus menjadi sosok dilindungi. Bukannya melindungi. Menerima. Bukannya memberi.

Yang Naruto tahu hanya ia bahagia menjalin hubungan tersebut dengan Sasuke. Bahagia karena mencintai dan dicintai. Tak peduli peran apa yang akan ia jalani.

"Aku hanya menjadi pelengkap apa yang Sasuke butuhkan dariku. Aku akan menjadi apapun yang membuat dirinya sempurna. Tak peduli akulah yang harus menjadi sosok lain agar membuatnya utuh. Terlepas dari kenyataan aku adalah seorang lelaki. Aku tak akan mempermasalahkan bahwa aku harus merusak hidupku sendiri untuk menjadi tulang rusuknya. Menjadi seorang istri dan mengapdi pada suami. Menjadi lemah dan diasingkan oleh jenisku sendiri. Asal dia bahagia aku terima." Papar Naruto dngan lancar. Seolah penjelasan tadi sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala. Lancar tanpa berfikir.

Sementara Itachi yang mendengarnya berusaha memahami apa yang yang disebut ketulusan. Tidak oeduli makna itu akan keluar dari pasangan normal ataupun sesama jenis. Tak peduli bahwa pernyataan tulus tersebut masih akan di tentang oleh orang-orang.

Itachi sadar akan satu hal. Dirinya kalah dari seseorang yang bahkan besar dari keluarga yang tidak bisa di sebut harmonis. Dulu. baginya, cintanya pada Kurama (_Disini Kurama tidak ada hubungan darah sedikitpun dengan Naruto._) hanyalah sebuah kesenangan belaka. Hubungan yang ia cari hanya rasa bahagia. Keindahan masa awal dewasa yang baru menhampirinya.

Tapi bagi Kurama, Itachi benar-benar sosok yang ia harapkan akan terus bersamanya. Hidup dengannya. Mengucap janji sacral bersama. Mati tua pun di harapkan bersama.

Tapi sayang, sekali lagi Itachi menegaskan ia hanya bersenang-senang. Berkeinginan memiliki keluarga dan anak. Membuat sang kekasih ─ yang bahkan tak sempat menjadi mantan tersebut ─ patah hati dan memilih bunuh diri dari pada melihat kekasihnya bahagia dengan orang lain.

"Aku harap kau akan bahagia apapun pilihanmu. Dan terimakasih telah setia menjadi pendamping adikku. Aku bahagia Sasuke memilihmu." Ucap Itachi. Naruto tersenyum.

"Sudahlah. Makan dan lekas lakukan bagianmu." Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam mencoba mengingatkan bahwa waktu telah banyak terlewati. Dengan artian acara utama hari ini akan segera terlaksana.

Pernikahan akan di laksanakan tepat jam sembilan. Selesai sarapan Itachi bergegas menuju gereja untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah bersiap seorang diri saat Naruto di culik Tsunade untuk di persiapkan di tempat berbeda.

Selesai memakai setelan tuxedonya Sasuke bercermin. Tampilan seperti ini sudah biasa buatnya. Tapi entah mengapa saat ini Sasuke merasa ada yang berbeda. Sedikit bingung di ungkapkan. Seolah ada yang kurang. Padahal tampilannya benar-benar sempurna.

Celana kain keluaran _Channel _dan jas hitam panjang yang di bandrol dari _Armani_,kemeja putih dan dasi hitam panjang yang meghiasi harusnya dapat membuat Sasuke percaya diri. Jangan lupakan sepatu buatan _Harmes._ Tapi ia tidak. Ada yang kurang. Seolah ia butuh nasehat-nasehat penenang menjelang pernikahannya. Dan Sasuke tertegun.

Ayah. Ya. Dia butuh seorang ayah yang akan senantiasa mengurangi kegelisahan di saat seperti ini. Seorang ayah yang akan mempercayakan tanggung jawab untuknya dalam membangun sebuah keluarga. Seorang ayah yang akan meminta ia menjaga istrinya kelak.

"Ayah."

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Di tempat lain Naruto hanya mampu pasrah setelah kehabisan tenaga berdebat dengan seorang tante-tante bernama Tsunade. Pasalnya Tsunade dengan paksa menyuruh Naruto untuk memakai gaun pengantin yang telah disiapkan.

Tapi Naruto tetap menolah. Merasa kesal karena pikiran─masak mau nikah gak dandan sedikitpun─akhirnya Naruto memilih opsi kedua yang di tawarkan Tsunade. Tetap memakai jas tapi harus dandan.

Lah? Naruto yang merasa kalut tak punya pilihan lain akhirnya memilih di dandani. Dengan syarat, tidak mencolok. Dan Tsunade setuju.

Naruto melihat tampilannya dalam pantulan kaca cermin. Sedikit bingung mendiskripsikan penampilannya kali ini. Setelan bajunya menurut Naruto normal. Celana hitam panjang. Kemeja putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang di balut jas hitam panjang.

Yang membuat Naruto bingung harus komentar adalah rambutnya. Jika biasanya rambut pirangnya remodel _spike_, kali ini rambut pirangnya di tata rapi dengan sedikit model poni di dahinya. Fondation muka membuat wajah tannya kini terlihat cerah. Dan jangan lupakan pewarna bibir warna merah marun.

Sungguh. Andai ia tak memakai jas. Sudah pasti orang-oang akan melihatnya sebagai wanita.

"Cantik bukan?" Tanya Tsunade saat Naruto terpaku sesaat melihat pantulannya tadi.

"Aku lelaki. Aku bukan cantik. Hanya sedikit... manis." Ucap Naruto sedikit malu.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita berangkat. Tadi pagi Jiraya sudah di jemput oleh kakak calon suamimu itu." Ucap Tsunade seraya mendorong Naruto keluar kamar.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Nanti kau akan tahu."

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Sasuke berdiri di atas altar dengan wajah bahagia. Tidak meninggalkan kesan tegas yang selama ini melekat di wajahnya. Meski tanpa polesan sedikitpun diwajah putihnya. Pesona tampan dengan rahang keras tetap meninggalkan aksen tampan yang telah di bawanya sejak lahir.

Bahu rata semakin terlihat tegap dengan adanya bantalan spon didalam jasnya. Rambut hitam yang dulu terlihat acak kini diubahnya menjadi model rapi namun tak menghilangkan gaya khasnya. Melawan gravitasi.

Didepannya. Di bangku para pendoa, dapat dilihatnya kedua temannya dan juga kakak kandungnya yang sudah bersedia hadir dalam pernikahannya. Dan dengan senang hati menjadi saksi pernikahannya. Jiraya. Seorang seniman tua mantan seorang dosen yang sering ia dengar dari Naruto kini berubah fungsi menjadi seorang pendeta. Lengkap dengan setelan jas dan kitab yang ia pegang. Sekarang hanya tinggal satu, mempelai pria lainnya.

Entah mengapa. Sasuke merasa waktu berjalan dengan lambat. Sejak jam menunjukan pukul sembilan tepat tadi. Tak henti-hentinya Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Bahkan lebih panjang ketika ia harus berani menghadap orangtuanya dulu.

Naruto tiba lima belas menit berikutnya. Membuka pintu gereja dari luar dengan di dampingi Tsunade. Menghadirkan sosok pemuda berkulit tan yang kini nampak bercahaya. Sedetik barusan, selama lima detik Sasuke sadar nafasnya terhenti.

Mencoba menatap lekat pemuda yang telah memaksanya berubah untuk menjadikannya seseorang paling bisa dijanga lebih dari siapapun. Tak peduli ia adalah pria. Bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah permaisurinya.

Naruto melangkah masuk menuju sang pemuda lain yang telah menunggunya dengan setia. Menyerahkan tangan saat pemuda tersebut mengulurkan tangannya. Melempar senyum saat Sasuke mengangguk tanda menyuruhnya mendekat.

Naruto berdiri tegak tepat di hadapan Sasuke yang tengah memandanginya dengan senyuman hangat kepadanya. Dapat di rasakan tangan Sasuke yang hangat menggenggam tangan kecilnya yang terasa dingin karena gugup. Seolah menyalurkan perasaan agar Naruto percaya Sasuke akan menjaganya. Mengajak Naruto pasrah dalam perlindungnya. Memulai sebuah hubungan abadi yang dimulai dengan janji suci.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut pirang Naruto yang mendadak rapi dan klimis hari ini. Memindahkan poni yang mendadak muncul dan menutupi dahinya. Perlahan Sasuke mencium dahi Naruto. Bahagia karena akhirnya hari ini akan tiba.

"Bisa dimulai acaranya?" Teguran Jiraya menyadarkan Sasuke dan Naruto bahwa dunia belum menjadi mereka berdua. Sasuke yang merasa bersalah menunduk memohon maaf dan meminta melanjutkan acara.

"Maaf tapi saya harus menerima kejelasan. Disini yang akan berperan sebagai suami siapa. Dan yang berperan sebagai istri siapa. Agar janji sakral ini dapat berlangsung sebagaimana mestinya." Tanya Jiraya dengan bahasa formal.

"Saya yang akan jadi istrinya." Jawab Naruto yakin, mewakili jawaban Sasuke.

"Baiklah kita mulai." Jeda sebentar. "Apakah anda Uchiha Sasuke. Bersedia menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai seorang istri dan bersedia menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam kaya maupun miskin, dan saya akan berjanji untuk setia sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" Ucap Jiraya seraya menghadap pada Sasuke. Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Dia tersenyum dan menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto yang memandangnya malu.

"Saya bersedia." Jawab Sasuke tegas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Apakah anda Uzumaki Naruto. Bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai seorang suami dan bersedia menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam kaya maupun miskin, dan saya akan berjanji untuk setia sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" Ucap Jiraya kali ini menghadap Naruto.

Dengan gengaman kuat dan hangat di tangannya. Naruto mengangguk yakin. "Ya. Saya bersedia." Jawabnya.

"Apakah yang hadir disini ada yang keberatan. Jika ada yang keberatan tolong katakan. Agar pernikahan ini bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Silahkan angkat tangan kalian?" Jiraya bertanya pada saksi yang datang. Itachi. Tsunade. Suigetsu. Dan Juugo menggeleng. Tak ada yang angkat tangan.

"Baiklah. Dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Silahkan cium pasanagn anda." Ucap Jiraya.

Tanpa rasa malu Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya sambil menarik belakang kepala Naruto untuk menciumnya. Ciuman pertama mereka yang mereka tunjukan untuk orang lain.

Sasuke mengulum bibir bawah Naruto tanpa ragu. menjilat bahkan menghisapnya. Disisi lain Naruto tak membiarkan Sasuke bermain seindirian. Di sela-sela hisapan bibir Sasuke. Naruto mengecup bibir atas Sasuke yang disediakan untuknya. Saling menghisap. Saling mengulum. Dan saling memindahkan salvia.

Saat dirasakan nafas yang mulai sesak. Naruto menggigit pelan bibir Sasuke. Pertanda ingin menyudahi ciuman mereka. Sebelum menyudahi ciumannya Sasuke kembali mengecup kedua bibir Naruto.

"Kau milikku." Ucap Sasuke seraya mengusap pipi Naruto. Mengecup keing Naruto sekali lagi. Dengan inotasi sedikit lebih lama.

"Semua dariku adalah milikmu. Dan aku yakin akan hal itu." Balas Naruto dengan senyuman.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Tidak ada acara lempar bunga. Tidak ada acara taburan bunga saat pasangan yang baru resmi menikah keluar dari gereja. Tak ada acar perpisahan antara mempelai dengan orang tua. Bahkan tak banyak ucapan selamat.

Tapi ini lebih dari cukup. Naruto tidak meminta lebih. Naruto tak mengharap lebih. Pernikahannya bisa berjalan hikmatpun sudah cukup. Asal ada Sasuke. Naruto menerima semua kesederhanaan ini.

Tepat pada tanggal lima belas Aplil. Mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka menikah pada tanggal tersebut. Karena jawabannya ada di Keukenhof. Dan perjalan mereka di iringi dengan mobil pemberian Suigetsu. Reng Rofer putih.

"Ini untuk kami?" Tanya Naruto seolah tak percaya. Di depannya kini terparkir mobil putih dengan pernak-pernik pengantar pengantin di depannya Dan dari Suigetsu sendiri ia dengar ini adalah hadiah pernikahan mereka. Lengkap dengan mobil sewaan yang penuh dengan barang-barang mereka. Entah kapan beres-beresnya?

Sementara Itachi dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Rencana liar mereka memang belum dibocorkan. Membuat Naruto hanya diam terbingung. Mau kemana mereka?

"Kita berangkat sekarang." Perintah Sasuke. Menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Kemana?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Bulan madu. Kemana lagi?" Sasuke menaikan alisnya. Sementara yang lain tertawa.

"Memangnya kita mau bulan madu berapa hari? Kenapa barangnya di bawa semua?" Masih berlanjut kepolosan Naruto.

"Seminggu tak akan cukup bagiku bulan madu Dobe." Sasuke mulai ingin mengerjai Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya membayangkan dengan ngeri. Seminggu kurang? Dia bisa tidak ya?

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Kau akan pindah ke Amsterdam. Itu menjelaskan mengapa barng-barangmu harus dibawa semua. Apa itu sudah cukup?" Itachi menjelaskan dengan sifat dewasanya. Sebenarnya masih banyak pertanyaan Naruto. Tapi akhirnya ia memilih mengangguk mengerti.

Tepat pukul sebelas siang. Mereka meninggalkan kota Haerlem. Menuju tempat baru mereka Amsterdam. Diiringi dengan ucapan 'selamat menempuh hidup baru' dan 'semoga bahagia' yang hanya di lontarkan oleh lima orang. Akhirnya mereka pergi.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Tapi bisa di bilang cepat. Menuju salah satu hotel di Keunkenhof. Sengaja memang Sasuke tak langsung menuju apartemennya di Amsterdam. Karena itu bagian pengangkut barang. Dan mereka. Bulan madu tentu saja.

Ini adalah pertengahan hari dimana tulip-tulip di belanda tepatnya di Holand selatan bagian Keunkenhof dapat dilihat. Tulip-tulip ini hanya bisa di lihat dari tanggal dua puluh maret hingga delapan belas mei.

Satu jam kemudian mereka sampai di depan Hotel de Duif. Tempat menginap mereka selama di Lisse. Sasuke dengan cekatan menangani masalah kamar yang ternyata telah di boking jauh-jauh hari. Hal ini di tujukan untuk menghindari kehabisan kamar karena telah memasuki musimnya wisatawan.

Dan tak tanggung tanggung. Kamar hotel berukuran enam kali delapan meter dengan kemewahan di dalamnya di sewa dengan jangka waktu dua pekan. Jangan di tanya berapa biayanya dan siapa yang menanggungnya.

Kasur berukuran besar dengan lebar dua setengah meter kali tiga meter menyambut mereka tepat di tengah kamar yang langsung menghadap taman-taman kecil penuh tulip. Menambah keindahannya.

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan dulu. Apa langsung berperang." Ucap Sasuke seraya membopong Naruto di dadanya.

"Ja-Jalan-jalan." Jawaban Naruto dengan wajah malu. Sedikit gugup. Masak langsung ke acara utama.

"Baiklah. Tapi nanti malam harus siap ya?" Tanya Sasuke jahil. Di dudukannya Naruto di pahanya yang kini telah duduk di pinggiran kasur. Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Aku cinta kamu Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sembari mencium kening Naruto. Sementara tangan Naruto yang ia lingkarkan di leher Sasuke terus mengusap0usap helaian hitam itu.

"Kau terus-menerus mengucapkannya Teme. Sampai bosan aku." Balas Naruto.

"Aku akan tetap terus mengatakannya. Sampai kapanpun. Tiga kali sehari minimal." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Ya. Ya. Asal jangan menyerangku tiga kali sehari, minimal." Ucapn Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Apapun untukmu. Mijn vrouw (istriku)." Ucap Sasuke lalu mencium bibir Naruto. Dengan senang ati Naruto membalasnya.

"Kita jalan-jalan sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk.

"Tapi makan dulu." Rengek Naruto manja.

"Asal jangan ramen pasti aku belikan." Sasuke menyentil hidung Naruto. Naruto mengangguk setuju.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Disinilah mereka. Di sebuah taman di dekat jalan Lisse. Di jembatan yng menghubungkan taman tulip satu dengan taman tulip lainnya. Di antara orang yang lalu lalang menikmati pemandangan ribuan bunga tulip.

Sasuke kini tak akan segan-segan menggenggam tangan Naruto layaknya pasangan lainnya. Menjaga si pria kecil dari senggolan orang yang berlalu lalang. Melintasi jembatan sepanjang lima meter dengan suguhan tulip merah muda kuning dan biru yang di tata sedemikian rupa di bagian kanan. Dan tulip ungu oranye dan putih di bagian kanan. Dan haparan tulip merah sebagai tatan utamanya di ujung jembatan.

Dilanjutkan dengan aksi bersepeda bersama mengitari taman-taman lainnya yang tak kalah indahnya yang jumlahnya lumayan memaksa mereka memilih bersepeda. Sebenarnyasih Sasuke kasian kalau Naruto kecapean. Rencana nanti malam pasti akan batal.

Perjalan mereka di akhiri hingga pas ataman utama. Taman bunga terbesar di dunia. Kini di depan mereka terhampar ribuan bahkan puluhan ribu bunga tulip aneka warna yang terhampar di lahan seluas tiga puluh dua hektar.

"Kau tau mengapa aku memilih Belanda?" Tanya Sasuke saat mereka beristriahat di sebuah pendopo. Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada tempat ini saat sering mengunjungi Itachi sewaktu kuliah dulu. Cita-citaku satu. Membawanya kesini. Seorang yang aku cintai." Sasuke merangkul bahu Naruto.

"Ingat waktu aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Naruto mengangguk.

"Tulip waktu itu langsung dikirim dari sini."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku tersanjung jika benar begitu." Naruto meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. "Kau tak menyesal Teme. Memilihku dan menjadi seperti buronan dalam keluargamu sendiri?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mengapa aku harus menyesal. Kau akan menyemangatiku 'kan?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Tentu. Aku sudah janji pada ibumu." Jawab Naruto yakin. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku sesalkan Dobe?"

"Aku tak bisa memberiku anak." Tatapan Naruto mendadak sayu.

"Aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya. Kita akan mengadopsinya jika kau mau." Sasuke menarik Naruto dalam dekapannya.

"Iets voor u (Apapun untukmu.)"

"Wil je me kussen? (maukah kau menciumku?)" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa artinya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ini artinya." Jawab Sasuke dan langsung mencium Naruto. Ciuman panas di tengah banyak orang. Seolah tak memperdulikan siapapun.

**Warning... Entah ini masih di anggap lemon apa enggak. Yang jelas author masih menghindari ini. Tapi aku tetap menjelaskan situasinya. Dibaca untuk teenager masih layak. Menurutku sih...**

Sasuke mengehempaskan tubuh Naruto di ranjang ereka. Setelah mengendongnya layaknya pengantin sejak di pintu masuk tadi. Sebenarnya seluruh badan Naruto terasa pegal dan capek. Namun rasa ikhlas saat melayani pasangan hidupnya menjadikan tenaga lain untu Naruto.

Dengan pasrah Nartuo terima saat dengan kasar Sasuke melepas pakaian dari tubuhnya. Menciumi badannya yang dulu hanya berani sebatas bibir dan leher. Menjamah hal yang belum pernah disentuh orang lain. Menciptakan tanda-tanda kepemilikan bahkan dibagian yang tidak wajar.

Dan penyatuan itu terjadi. Sasuke di dalam Naruto. Meghimpit jarak yang tadi tercipta. Menimbulkan rasa yang dulu tak pernah ada. Melayang. Melahirkan bisikan-bisikan penuh dorongan untuk bertindak lebih. Dan Naruto menyukainya.

Diberikannya hal yang bisa membayar sakit yang tadi Naruto terima. Memperoleh balasan setimpal dari apa yang ia berikan. Dan akhirnya Sasuke mencapai apa yang ia cari. Memenuhi bagian yang bisa menampung dalam diri Naruto. Menyalurkan apa yang disebut kepuasa.

Naruto tak kalah bahagia. Dapat dirasakan hal tak pernah di pikirkan olehnya. Dengan sebuah tarikan nafas dan ditahan selama selama beberapa detik. Naruto menyebutkan sebuah nama dengan lantang dan percaya diri. Sasuke.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Naruto menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Dan terbangun saat dirasaknnya sesuatu sedang menyentuh bagian puncak kepalanya. Helaian halus pada rambutnya.

"Goedemorgen (selamat pagi.)" Ucap Sasuke saat Naruto telah berhasil membuka kedua matanya.

"Goedemorgen ook (selamat pagi juga.)" Balas Naruto seraya berusaha untuk duduk.

Sasuke duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Entah kapan ia bangun. Naruto tak sadar. Tapi Sasuke terlihat telah rapi dan bersih. Celana trining dan kaos dongker membalut tubuhnya. Rambut yang basah menandakan bahwa ia telah selesai mandi.

"Jangan duduk dulu. Tetap berbaringlah Dobe." Sasuke menahan usaha Naruto. Awalnya Naruto tak mengerti. Mengapa Sasuke mendadak memanjakannya seperti ini. Tapi saat ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia tahu jawabnnya.

"Terima kasih ya? Untuk semalam." Ucap Sasuke seraya mencium dahi Naruto.

"Jangan mengingatkan aku Teme. Aku malu." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Aku tak akan membahasnya." Sasuke mengalah.

"Teme?" Panggil Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Aku bahagia." Naruto mengatakannya dengan kepala tertunduk malu.

"Aku juga." Balas Sasuke sambil menggengam tangan Naruto.

"Satu lagi."

"Apa?"

"Aku lapar." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

"Tunggulah disini. Akan kucarikan ramen." Ucap Sasuke seraya hendak berdiri.

Sasuke keluar hotel dengan perasaan lega. Segar. Bersemangat. Bagaimanapun hal semalam benar-benar memberikan kekuatan lebih untuk memanjakan Naruto pagi hari ini. Sebagai balas rasa budi.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

Maaf ya Minna...  
Lama updatenya...  
Sampek di PM segala lagi...

Hal ini gara-gara...  
Ane sibuk bantuin mama...  
biasa...  
persipan lebaran...

Untuk next chap...  
Naruto hamil...  
beserta penjelasannya...

Banyak yang tanya rate M untuk apa...  
di summary udah di kasih tau kalo bukan untu lemon...  
itu untuk scene berdara...  
aku ingin ingin heroic nanti pas Naruto ngelahirin...

Hehe...  
ditunggu ya?  
Makasih minnaaa


	7. Chapter 7-Zwanger

**Disclaimer****  
**Naruto**  
**© Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing****  
**SasuNaru

**Warning****  
**M-Preg, Yaoi, Boy's Love, Sho-ai, Ooc tingkat dewa  
Typo(s) bertebaran. Ini udah penyakitku.  
Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst?

**Rate M****  
**Bukan untuk adegan 'lemon'.  
Melainkan untuk Hardcore/Scene berdarah.  
Muncul sewaktu Naruto melahirkan.

**Summary**  
Naruto Sakit. Dia sekarat.  
Menjelang kelahiran bayinya dia berpesan.  
'Teme. Jaga anak ini untukku.'

**M-Preg, It's Not My Destiny****  
**© Kanami Aya

**Status**  
In-Progres

**Chapter 7****  
**zwanger

**Don't Like Don't Read****  
****RnR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

**Cerita Sebelumnya**

"Terima kasih ya? Untuk tadi malam." Ucap Sasuke seraya mencium dahi Naruto.

"Jangan mengingatkan aku Teme. Aku malu." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Aku tak akan membahasnya lagi." Sasuke mengalah.

"Teme?" Panggil Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Aku bahagia." Naruto mengatakannya dengan kepala tertunduk malu.

"Aku juga." Balas Sasuke sambil menggengam tangan Naruto.

"Satu lagi."

"Apa?"

"Aku lapar." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

"Tunggulah disini. Akan kucarikan ramen." Ucap Sasuke seraya hendak berdiri.

Sasuke keluar hotel dengan perasaan lega. Segar. Bersemangat. Bagaimanapun hal semalam benar-benar memberikan kekuatan lebih untuk memanjakan Naruto pagi hari ini. Sebagai balas rasa budi.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Seperti yang telah di rencanakan. Semua berjalan lancar. Dua minggu mereka habiskan waktu bersama di Keukenhof tepatnya di daerah Lisse.

Bulan madu yang di harapkan akan terasa indah terbayar dengan senyuman yang selalu mampir di bibir Naruto setiap setengah jam bila memingat bagaimana sentuhan-sentuhan yang di berikan oleh Sasuke. Baik disaat pertama, bahkan hingga kini mereka harus meninggalkan kota indah ini. Tiada hari tanpa membuat Naruto menyebut namanya. Dan itu sudah cukup bagi Sasuke.

Sebenarnya jika di tanya, Naruto masih betah berada disini. Masih ingin lebih lama tinggal di area dimana ia bisa menikmati tulip meski hanya berbunga dan mekar setahun sekali.

Tapi rencana-tetaplah rencana. Semanja apapun Naruto meminta untuk tinggal lebih lama tetap saja Sasuke tak mengabulkannya. Alasannya jelas. Dia harus bekerja. Panggilan tumpukan tugas dari dua minggu libur memaksa Suigetsu untuk menegurnya.

Sekali lagi Sasuke masih harus bersukur karena marga dan kakaknya. Kalau bukan karena Itachi mungkin sekarang Sasuke masih bingung mencari pekerjaan. Meski ia menjadi lulusan dari SMA terbaik tak akan mengantarkannya pada pekerjaan yang layak.

Dan bersyukurlah akibat darah Uchiha yang mengalir dalam dirinya membuat ia naik jabatan dengan mudahnya. Kini ia bekerja di bagian Departemen Media (_Media Departement_). Di departemen yang mengevaluasi, merencanakan dan memilih di media apa, kapan, dan berapa sering pesan iklan itu harus dimuat atau dipasang untuk mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal.

Di departemen ini terdapat _Media Planner_, _Media Buyer_, dan _Media Director_ atau Media Manager. Mereka bersama-sama _Account Director_ dan _Creative Director_ ( jabatan Sasuke terdahulu. Masuk departemen kreatif dan berada di bawah Departemen Media ) merancang dan menentukan media strategy.

Maka dari itu. Dengan jabatan di departemen barunya kali ini. Pekerjaan yang akan di tanganinya tidak lagi main main. Seperti halnya dulu yang hanya berkutat dengan komputer. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga masih merasa kurang. Sekaligus tidak tega menolak ajakan Naruto yang sebenarnya ia juga mau. Tapi sekali lagi Sasuke tegaskan, ia harus kembali bekerja.

"Diamlah Dobe. Lain kali kita akan kesini lagi." Sasuke mendelik kesal untuk sekian kalinya saat Naruto menggelanyut manja di lengannya. Menyusahkan dirinya untuk memereskan semua pakaian mereka.

"Lain kali kapan? Jatah liburmu sudah habis di pakai untuk pernikahan." Naruto tetap pada perinsipnya. "Kita tinggal disini ya? Pulang kerja kau langsung kesini." Masih coba merayu.

"Biaya hidup di daerah ini mahal Dobe. Kau mau boros ya?" Sasuke menepis lengan Naruto.

"Ck. Teme aku mohon." Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Memelas. Sasuke mendesah. Dia paling tidak bisa melihat prilaku Naruto saat benar-benar memohon. Membuatnya terlihat lemah. Membuatnya harus dilindungi. Memaksa Sasuke mengabulakan permintaannya.

"Lain kali. Aku janji. Tapi jangan sekarang. Aku baru naik jabatan. Akan aku tabung agar bisa membangun rumah kita sendiri disini. Bagaimana?" Sasuke mencoba membuat pilihan. Yah sedikit membuat Naruto tenanglah.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto girang. Sedikit melupakan kenyataan bahwa menabung untuk membangun rumah membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun.

"Aku janji. Asalkan..." Kalimat Sasuke menggangntung.

"Apa?"

"Layani aku dengan baik saat kita sampai di Amsterdam." Sasuke menarik pinggang Naruto dan mengarahkan ke badannya. Sebelah tangannya menyibak poni yang kini mulai tumbuh menutupi bagian mata Naruto.

"Iets voor u mijn man (Apapun untukmu, suamiku.)" Ucap Naruto sambil mencium singkat bibir Sasuke. Bagahagia. Sangat bahagia. Itulah yang Sasuke rasakan.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Itachi baru melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pelataran apartemnnya saat di sadarinya ayahnya kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Dengan pawakan tegas. Tak luput gaya melipat tangan di depan dada yang menjadi ciri khas seorang Uchiha Fugaku.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan adikmu?" Fugaku bahkan bertanya saat Itachi belum benar-benar keluar dari mobilnya.

"Apa maksud ayah? Aku tak menyembunyikannya." Itahi menjawab santai. Seperti biasanya.

"Jangan bohong. Kau baru pulang dari luar negeri. Negara mana? Belanda? Aku sudah mengecek bekas rumahmu dulu. Tapi Sasuke tak ada. Kau sembunyikan dimana dia?" Fugaku menghampiri putra sulungnya tersebut. Menghadapkan mata onyx yang jelas kentara menurun pada Itachi.

"Jika ayah sudah mengatakan tak menganggpnya anak tepat di hadapnnya. Seharusnya ayah tak usah mencarinya lagi." Itachi tetap pada pendiriannya. Bungkam.

"Jangan lancang kau. Kau mau adikmu berubah menjadi sesat?" Fugaku menaikan alisnya saat mengatakan kata terakhir.

"Tidak ada salahnya jika ia bahagia kan? Dan aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa Sasuke kini sudah lebih bahagia dan dewasa." Itachi menyingkir. Meninggalkan ayahnya begitu saja.

"Aku tak peduli. Jika kau sukses dengan cara yang benar. Aku tak mau anakku yang lain keluar dari kebiasan dan peraturan di keluarga kita." Kini jari telunjuk Fugaku ikut ambil dalam pembicaraan itu.

Langkah Itachi terhenti. "Kebiasaan yang mana? Peraturan yang mana? Ayah masih ingin memaksanya menjadi seperti yang ayah inginkan?"

"Ini untuk kebaikannya."

"Kebaikan yang mana? Menjadi mesin bagi keluarga sendiri." Kini Itachi kembali membalikan badannya menghadap Fugaku.

"Aku ingatkan sekali lagi. Jangan lancang kau Itachi!" Rahang Fugaku mengeras.

"Ayah sudah lupa? Terakhir kali ayah memaksakan kehendak, aku hampir memilih meninggalkan keluarga. Hanya saja aku sadar dan kembali. Sekarang lihat! Sasuke juga pergi kan? Apa ayah masih ingin memaksakan kehendak ayah sendiri lagi?"

Fugaku terdiam. Bukan hanya karena tatapan salinan onyx nya tersebut. Tapi juga kata-kata putra sulungnya. Masih teringat jelas di fikirannya saat Itachi dengan dinginnya memilih pergi dari nyamannya rumah karena Fugaku memaksakan sebuah pernikahan bisnis.

Kalau bukan karena Sasuke yang terus-menerus membujuknya kembali ─ kala itu masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Sudah pastu Itachi dengan lantang menyatakan tak akan pernah kembali.

"Kembalikan ia padaku. Aku tak akan mendesaknya lagi."

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

"Badanmu ada yang terasa sakit?" Sasuke membantu Naruto duduk di ranjang mereka. Jam dinding telah menunjukan angka tujuh. Dan Naruto baru terbangun. Sasuke dapat memaklumi. Karena pagi hari setelah 'malam' mereka adalah saat yang menyakitkan bagi Naruto.

Sementara Sasuke? Dia sudah berjaga sejak jam lima pagi tadi. Mandi. Menyiapkan materi untuk hari ini dengan tidak melupakan membaca prosedur yang akan dilaksanakannya di jabatan barunya. Menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Naruto tepat pukul setengah tujuh. Dan jam setengah delapan ia sudah harus berada di kantor.

"Kau sudah akan berangkat kerja Teme?" Tanya Naruto setelah melempar senyum menjawab pernyataan Sasuke bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Suigetsu telah menelponku. Dia bilang sekarang acara pembukaan selamat datang untuk pegaiwai baru dan yang naik jabatan. Setelah itu akan langsung membahas proyek." Sasuke mundur, kembali memakai dasi yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Pagi ini Sasuke terlihat tampan bagi Naruto. Bohong~ Sebenarnya Sasuke selalu terlihat tampan. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Mungkin karena hari ini Sasuke memakai dasi pemberiannya. Dasi berwarna merah denan motif garis miring yang memanjang. Terlihat kontras dengan kemaja putihnya.

"Boleh ku rapikan?" Tawar Naruto. Meski telah yakin dasinya sudah rapi, Sasuke tetap melangkah mendekati Naruto. Membungkukan badannya agar mudah di capai oleh Naruto tanpa membuat pria bersurai pirang itu banyak bergerak.

Dengan tetap merapikan dasi yang sudah rapi Naruto bertanya. "Aku bosan berada dirumah terus. Boleh aku ikut bekerja?"

"Kita sudah pindah ke Amsterdam Dobe. Bukankah itu sudah cukup?" Sasuke memakai jasnya.

"Tapi aku tetap merasa bosan jika harus menunggumu hingga jam tiga sore." Naruto memunculkan wajah memelasnya. "Aku bisa ikut bekerja denganmu Teme!" Kini jurus mata yang Naruto keluarkan.

"Kau? Di _Advertising_? Besamaku?" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanda tidak setuju.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Pertama. Dengan tingkah selebormu kau tak akan cocok bekerja di periklanan. Kedua," Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat ingin keluar dari kamar mereka. "Aku tak mau memperkenalkanmu sebagai rekan kerja. Mengerti kau Dobe? Dan jangan lupa. Makan sarapan yang aku buat. Jangan hanya Ramen." Sasuke memunculkan watak kerasnya. Sebgai kepala rumah tangga.

Naruto ingin membantah. Sebenarnya sudah banyak alasan yang Naruto rencanakan untuk membuatnya tetap di perbolehkan bekerja. Namun melihat keseriusan Sasuke, niat yang semalam menyala mendadak mati. Menghilang.

"Terserahlah. Aku mau tidur saja." Ucap Naruto akhirnya. Mengalah. Lebih baik beristirahat. Dari pada berdepat dengan kepala batu.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Seperti dugaannya. Hari ini dan kedepannya kesibukan akan menyambutnya. Pada posisi ini anak buahnya akan bertambah. Apalagi anggota-anggota baru yang di bawah naungannya. Sudah dapat dipastikan ia akan menjadi pengajar dadakan.

Sebut saja Karin. Dari tadi ia menjelaskan bagai mana cara kerja di _media planner_ yang ia dapat hanya tatapan lapar darinya. Diberi denah atau alur kerja dalam kerjanya hasilnya hanya muter lagi dari awal. Membuatnya Sasuke mendesah dan mengeluh ingin cepat pulang.

Lain lagi dengan tim di _media buyer_. Yang terdiri dari Kidomaru, Saskon, Tayuya dan Jirobo. Mereka berasal dari perusahan perdagangan, karena merasa telah ahli, lagaknya menandakan bahwa mereka susah di atur. Dan dengan tegas Sasuke kembali mengatakan. Pada Advertising. Cara kerja _Media Buyer_ sangat berbeda dengan _Accounting_.

"Ck. Kusso." Keluh Sasuke saat jam istirahat di ruangannya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia mengeluh. Tapi yang membuatnya paling penat adalah tumpukan permintaan iklan yang permintaannya aneh-anaeh. Ide sama namun berbeda. Bukankah kedua kata tersebut berlawanan makna. Jadi dia harus bagaimana?

Belum lagi contoh-contoh iklan dari kesepakatan yang telah di setujui. Tumpukan tersebut harus dia cek untuk selanjutnya dirapatkan, sebelum masuk ke _media creative._

Karena kesibukan itulah bahkan ia tak sempat untuk mengisi energi dengan makanan sehat. Sebagai pengantinya ia hanya mengkonsumsi suplemen dan minuman energi.

"Kau mengalami kesulitan?" Tanya Juugo yang dengan kaget menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa ia tak menyadari sekitarnya.

"Sedikit. Untuk masalah dokumen aku pasti bisa mengatasinya. Hanya saja para anggota baru sialan itu yang membuatku lelah tak bisa bernafas." Papar Sasuke seraya memijit kepalanya. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa penat.

"Aku kira Uchiha tak bisa mengeluh. Ternyata aku salah." Juugo meletakan buku pegawai di meja Sasuke.

"Bagaimana aku tak mengeluh. Kalo mereka salah masuk perusahan? Jika harus mengajari mereka satu-persatu dari awal, seharusnya perusahaan tak usah memberi mereka buku panduan. Buang biaya."

Juugo tersenyum melihat sahabatnya sewaktu SMP dulu. "Disitu ada daftar karyawan yang sudah sangat profosional. Kau bisa memilih satu atau dua orang untuk menjadi partnermu di departemen ini."

Juugo yang notabene adalah kaki tangan Suigetsu di perusahannya sudah dapat dipastikan sangat mengenal perusahan ini. Sebagai direktur keuangan ucapannya sudah pasti bisa di percaya.

Sasuke membukan buku tersebut. Dari riwayatnya ia memilih dua orang. "Aku ingin Nara Shikamaru dan Hyuga Neji menghadap padaku." Ucapnya akhirnya.

Juugo tersenyum. "Kau memilih orang yang tepat."

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Sementara di rumah Naruto mencoba menyibukan diri dengan berbagai hal. Dari bersih-bersih. Menata rumah. Berkebun. Memasak. Semua hal yang malas ia kerjan mendadak ia kerjakan. Dan mungkin tidak akan berhenti saat tiba-tiba ia merasa mual.

Di letakkannya ganggang sapu yang tadi dipegangnya. Di tekuknya lutut agar ia bisa duduk dan bersandar. Dapat ia rasakan bahwa kini keringatnya mendadak berukurang besar dan memenuhi dahinya. Tangannyapun serasa dingin dan basah.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa terasa sangat mual?" Naruto berusaha mengurangi rasa mual dengan cara memijit kepalanya.

Dengan susah payah Naruto berusaha berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah dimana terdapat telepon rumah. Di tekannya nomor Sasuke. Berkali-kali namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Teme. Kau dimana? Cepatlah pulang." Naruto yang merasa kesadarannya mulai menghilang kembali menekan tombol. Namun bukan nomor Sasuke atau kantornya. Tetapi pangilan darurat.

"Aub (Tolong)." Dan kesadarannya mulai hilang.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah lima sore. Dan Sasuke masih belum beranjak pergi dari kantornya. Hari pertama kerja. Dan ia sudah memiliki _deadline._ Hal yang benar-benar membuatnya mengabaikan panggilan dari Naruto.

Ia sadar ia salah. Karena seharunya sejak jam tiga tadi ia sudah harus berada di rumah. Sudah pasti Naruto khawatir. Karena ia tak mengabari bahwa ia akan pulang telat. Salahkah ia jika berharap Naruto akan mengerti?

"Sasuke!" Panggil Iruka. Karyawan bagian HRD dengan muka tergesa-gesa. "Rumah sakit Sint Lucas Andreas menelpon. Katanya pemuda bernama Naruto sedang tidak sadarkan diri dan di rawat disana." Dan perkataan Iruka langsung membuat Sasuke meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

"Intramurale ruimte (kamar rawat) 21A-b. Intramurale ruimte 21A-b." Sasuke terus melafalakan kamar tempat Naruto di rawat. Dan langsung memasukinya saat menemukannya setelah berbelok tiga kali di lantai empat gedung rumah sakit.

Disana ia mendapati Naruto tengah berbaring dengan pulasnya. Tidak ada infuse yang terselang. Hal tersebut sedikit membuat Sasuke merasa lega.

Dihampirinya pria yang tadi sempat tak di fikirkannya. Duduk disisi kanannya. Kemudian dibelainya lembut surai pirang Naruto. Mata safir yang tadi terpejam perlahan terbuka.

"Teme?" Panggil Naruto saat kesadarannya benar-benar pulih.

"Ssst. Aku disini." Ucap Sasuke sengan tetap membelai surai pirang tersebut. Sementara tanganny yang lain menggenggam sebelah tangan Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Naruto berusaha memberitahu keadaannya.

"Aku tahu."

Tak lama waktu berselang, terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu. Kemudian disusul dengan masuknya seorang dokter dengan tag nama bertuliskan Dr. Shizune. Dari namanya Sasuke yakin bahwa Shizune adalah orang jepang.

"Tuan Uchiha?" Sapa Shizune.

"Saya sendiri dok." Jawab Sasuke setelah melepaskan gengamanya.

"Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan. Untuk kalian." Jeda sejenak. Shizune tampak kembali mengawasi Naruto dengan dahi berkerut. Terlihat heran. "Pertama dan yang paling penting. _Gefeliciteerd_ (Selamat). Naruto kini tengah mengandung (zwanger)." Kalimat terakhir dokter muda tersebut sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Zwanger? (Hamil?)" Ulang Naruto.

"Iya. Aneh memang. Maka dari itu saya butuh kejelasan." Shizune mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Itu adalah keterangan resmi kehamilan."

"Ba-Bagaimana mungkin. Naruto adalah lelaki. Dan aku sudah membuktikannya (Wahaha ?)." Jelas Sasuke. Sementara Naruto hanya terdiam.

"Itulah yang membuat saya heran. Pertama saat Naruto datang dan mengeluh pusing dan mual saya kira dia hanya kelelahan. Tapi Naruto memaksa saya untuk tes kehamilan dan hasilnya positif."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah yang hamil hanyalah wanita?" Sasuke masih tidak percaya.

"Shizune-san. Tolong cek DNA saya." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Membuat Sasuke dan Shizune menatapnya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Shizune pada akhirnya.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

"Tidak mungkin." Ucap Shizune saat melihat hasil tes DNA Naruto.

"Tolong beritahu saya." Sergah Sasuke.

"Aku tak percaya hal ini bisa terjadi." Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Shizune bertanya pada Naruto. "Naruto-kun. Apakah kau dulunya seorang wanita?"

"Jadi dugaanku benar." Naruto seolah menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Naruto jawablah." Cukup. Habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke dengan teka-teki ini.

"Ya. Dulu aku seorang wanita. Aku dilahirkan dengan jenis kelamin wanita. Namaku dulu adalah Naruko. Tapi sejak usia tiga tahun fisikku mulai berubah. Dan saat usia tujuh tahun aku resmi menjadi seorang anak laki-laki. Seorang Naruto. Begitulah yang aku dengar dari ibuku." Jelas Naruto.

"Pantas saja susunan kromosommu tidaklah wajar." Shizune memperlihatkan isi lembaran tersebut dengan meletakkan di meja ruangannya.

"Wajarnya seseorang akan memiliki kromosom xx untuk wanita, dan xy untuk pria. Tapi Naruto berkromosom (x)xy. Dari hasil yang saya baca. Sepertinya Naruto mengalami _fail of transgender_.

Perubahan jenis kelaminnya mengalami kegagalan. Sehingga saat gen prianya mulai muncul. Gen wanita yang ia bawa sejak lahir tidak dapat sepenuhnya hilang.

Kelebihan unsur kromoson x inilah yang membuat Naruto dapat mengandung. Meski unsur kromosom xy pembawa gen prianya yang lebih dominan. Unsur kromosom x pembawa gen wanitanya tak dapat menghilang dan terbentuk seolah membayangi. Karena unsur kromosom x pembawa gen wanitanya ikut berkembang di bagian dalam. Yakni rahim dan ovarium.

Namun karena Naruto memiliki fisik prianya. Serviks Uteri atau jalan yang membawa sel sperma menuju sel telur berawal dari.." Penjelasan Shizune terhenti. Ia terlihat ragu. "Menjadi satu di anus."

Kasus transgendernya juga menyebabkan proses menstruasi yang biasanya terjadi pada wanita pada kasus Naruto menjadi satu dengan tinjanya. Namun karena anus tidak diciptakan se-elastis vagina saya sarankan untuk kalian memikirkannya apakah akan melanjutkan kandungan atau menggugurkannya. Kini usia andungannya baru delapan hari. Masih bisa jika ingin digugurkan. Karena tidak mungkin melahirkan dari lubang tersebut." Papar Shizune akhirnya.

"Tidak. Aku akan merawatnya. Aku tak akan membunuhnya." Naruto mundur sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih rata.

"Naruto-kun. Kasus ini tak pernah terjadi. Kau akan membahayakan nyawamu." Cegah Shizune.

"Bukankah kita bisa oprasi?" Tawar Naruto.

"Hamil bukanlah hanya perkara melahirkan nantinya. Tapi perkembangannya di dalam rahim juga penting." Lanjut Shizune.

"Aku pasti bisa. Anak ini sudah memilihku menjadi ibunya. Aku tak akan mengecewakannya." Setetes cairan bening mulai jatu turun membasahi pipi Naruto.

"Uchiha-san. Tolong peringatkan Naruto." Shizune berharap bantuan.

"Kita berjanji akan menjadi orangtua yang baik. Saya mendukung apa yang Naruto pilih." Sasuke bersiri dari bangkunya dan membungkuk. "Terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya." Seelah itu Sasuke merangkul Naruto yang masih sesegukan menangis. Keluar ruangan Shizune.

"Aku tak ingin melepasnya Teme. Aku ingin menjaganya." Ucap Naruto selama perjalanan.

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga akan menjaganya." Balas Sasuke.

Mereka pulang menggunakan taxi karena Sasuke merasa lebih nyaman untuk menenangkan Naruto. Lima belas menit kemudian barulah mereka sampai. Setelah membayar, Sasuke kembali merangkul Naruto. Membawanya masuk dan mendudukannya di sofa.

"Hei Dobe. Lihat aku." Sasuke mengarahkan wajah Naruto padanya. Karena kini Naruto terlihat lemah.

"Aku bilang aku juga akan menjaganya. Apa itu kurang kau fahami Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke lembut.

"A-Apa kau me-menyayanginya? Apa kau menginginkannya?" Tanya Naruto tak kalah lembut.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya beranjak turun dan bersimpuh didepan Naruto. Digengamnya tangan yang terasa dingin itu.

"Ya. Aku menyanginya. Maka dari itu aku akan menjaganya. Karena aku menginginkannya. Dan percayalah Dobe. Aku bahagia. Terima kasih kau akan memberikanku keturunan. Melengkapkan hidupku."

"Kau serius Teme?" Naruto masih merasa tak yakin. "Apakah aku menjijikann?"

"Sssst. Aku terima kamu apa adanya. Dalam keadaan susah maupun senang. Ingat?" Sasuke masih mencoba menenangkan Naruto. Kemudian kepalanya terjulur mencium perut Naruto yang masih rata namun sudah pasti ada diri mereka di dalamnya.

Merasa terharu Naruto memeluk kepala Sasuke dan menciumnya. Merasa ada balasan Sasuke mengadah mencoba mendapatkan bibir Naruto. Dan mereka berciuman. Ciuman yang lembut dan tidak dominan. Terasa sangat nyaman bagi Naruto.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Setelah di yakinkan dengan cukup lama. Akhirnya Shizune mau di ajak berkompromi. Tetap menjaga kehamilan dan merahasiakan keadaan Naruto. Ia tak mau semua orang tau jika ada seorang laki-laki hamil. Termasuk orang tua mereka. Yang mengerti keadaan Naruto hanyalah mereka berdua. Bahkan Itachi kini tidak tahu.

Shizune menyarankan tidak ada aktifitas ranjang selama tiga bulan pertama dan tiga bulan terakhir. Sementara tiga bulan kedua lebih baik dihindari atau setidaknya di kurangi. Mengingat kehamilan Naruto yang tidak normal di takutkan akan berpengaruh.

Dan bagi Sasuke itu berarti tidak ada sex selama kehamilan Naruto. Karena ia telah mengenal sex tidak bercinta selama itu adalah hal sulit. Namun demi Naruto ia rela.

"Kau ingin makan apa hari ini?" Tanya Naruto saat dilihatnya Sasuke sudah bangun.

Ada perubahan besar selama kehamilan Naruto. Seperti halnya bersih-bersih. Naruto mendadak berubah menjadi sosok yang mencintai kebersihan. Jika pada hari biasa ia akan menjadi kebo alias bangun siang. Kini Naruto selalu bangun lebih dulu darinya. Dan jika di tanya kenapa bangunnya pagi sekali. Naruto akan menjawab 'Aku mendadak sering buang air kecil. Jadi susah tidur lagi'.

"Apapun yang tidak membuatmu terlalu lama berdiri." Jawab Sasuke. Mendengarnya Naruto tersenyum. Dan pilihan Naruto jatuh pada tomato omurice. Sejenis masakan nasi goreng yang di balut telur. Khusus untuk Sasuke. Nasi goreng dan telurnya di beri tomat.

Sepuluh menit kemudian makanan terebut telah tertata rapi di meja makan. Lengkap dengan salad buah sebagai penutupnya. Karena semenjak hamil Naruto berubah menjadi pecinta buah dan sayur.

"Sasuke. Sepulang kerja nanti belikan aku jarum pemintal dan benang wol. Aku ingin mulai merajut." Ucap Naruto sat suapan pertama. Sasuke yang mendengarnya menaikan sebelas alisnya tidak yakin. Meski banyak perubahan sikap. Sasuke masih ragu dengan Naruto yang berada di depannya.

"Aku bisa belajar lewat internet atau membayar pelatih. Jangan remehkan aku Teme." Mendengarnya Sasuke hanya menunjukan epresi datar.

Selesai sarapan Sasuke mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat kerja. Dengan telaten Naruto menyiapkan dasi dan jas Sasuke, lalu membawakan tas jinjingnya kemudian menunggu Sasuke yang tengah emasang sepatu.

"_Ik vertrok_ (aku berangkat)." Ucap Sasuke akhirnya setelah menerima tas jinjingnya.

"_Wees voorzichtig op de weg _(hati hati di jalan)." Balas Naruto. Setelahnya Naruto hanya mampu memandang punggung Sasuke.

Namun baru lima langkah Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik. Ditatapnya wajah Naruto yang seolah mengatakan jangan pergi atau cepatlah pulang.

Untuk meyakinkan pemikirannya. Sasuke kembali menghampiri Naruto dan mengusap pipi Naruto. Setelah itu ia dekatkan bibirnya dan mengecup lembut kening Naruto. Kemudian berjongkok

"Hati-hati dirumah ya? Otou-san akan cepat pulang. Jangan nakal di dalam sana." Ucapnya sambil mengelus perut Naruto.

"Apakah sudah cukup?" Tanya Sasuke. Dengan pasrah Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Ibu hamil tetaplah ibu hamil. Tak pedulia ia pria ataupun wanita. Karena rasa ngidam pasti akan muncul. Dan hal itu juga terjadi pada Naruto. Berkali-kali ia menekan tombol _next_ pada _remote_ untuk menganti sakuran televisinya. Pikirannya gelisah. Dari tadi yang ada di pikirannya hanya Sasuke.

Mandi sudah. Bersih-bersih sudah. Berkebun sudah. Membuat makanan siang sudah. Bahkan memasak masakan malampun sudah ia siapkan. Hanya demi mengalihkan rasa ingin bertemu yag amat sangat pada Sasuke.

Dan akhirnya saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua siang. Naruto memutuskan akan menjemput Sasuke di kantornya.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Sasuke yang baru akan istirahat sebelum membereskan dokumennya untuk di jadikan 'PR'nya di rumah, kaget mendapati sosok pria berambut pirang yang sangat ia kenal tengah duduk di lobi.

"Dobe?" Sapa Sasuke setengah tak percaya. "Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi karena takut menganggumu, akhirnya aku memilih menunggumu disini." Jelas Naruto. Dari espresinya Sasuke bisa mengetahui bahwa Naruto terlihat senang dan lega saat mendapatinya.

"Untuk apa? Sebentar lagi juga aku pasti pulang." Sasuke duduk tepat di samping Naruto "Apa kau kelelahan?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng.

"Usahakan jangan terlalu lelah. Kau ingat perkataan Dr. Shizune? Kandunganmu masih dalam tahap rentan." Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Jangan salahkan aku Teme. Salahkan dia!" Protes Naruto sembari mengusap-usap kandungannya. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sasuke sabar.

"Entahlah. Mendadak aku ingin melihatmu."

"Kau sudah makan?" Sasaku menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menurut Sasuke menghalanginya menatap safir biru Naruto.

"Aku sudah masak. Tapi belum ku makan. Mual."

"Cobalah untuk menahannya. Kau tak ingin bayi kita kekurangan asupan 'kan?" Sasuke mengecilkan suaranya saat menyebut 'bayi kita'.

"Aku akan memakannya jika melihatmu. Jika tidak entah rasanya saat mual." Tidak ada salahnya manja pada usami sendiri 'kan? Toh ia sedang hamil. Butuh perhatian lebih.

"Baik-baik. Kita jalan sambil cari makan. Setelah ini aku akan menemuimu lagi. Aku masih ada beberapa urusan." Sasuke mengalah. Kali ini ia harus ekstra sabar menghadapi tingkah Naruto.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

"Aku mau ini." Tunjuk Naruto pada pedagang manisan yuppi di pinggir jalan.

"Kau mau anak kita obesitas karena kau makan banyak makanan manis?" Cegah Sasuke.

"Kalo begitu aku mau ini." Kini Naruto menunjuk deretan jajanan yang berbumbu pedas.

"Kau ingin membunuhnya?" Sasuke heran dengan pilihan Naruto. "Itu saja." Sasuke menunjuk penjual asinan buah di ujung jalan.

"Mana kenyang Teme?" Protes Naruto.

"Manisan juga gak akan bikin kenyang 'kan?" Bantah Sasuke.

"Baiklah ini saja." Naruto menghampiri pedagang hamburger. "Tolong berikan saya satu porsi dengan tiga lapis daging dan ekstra selada." Pesan Naruto dengan logat Belanda kaku.

"Terima kasih sudah memesan dagangan kami." Ucap sang penjual. "Teman anda terlihat _mooi _(cantik) tuan." Komentar pedagang tersebut pada Sasuke. Dan sambil meneruskan membuat pesanan Naruto ia melanjutkan. "Tapi lebih baik lain kali panjangkan saja rambutnya. Akan terlihat lebih feminim."

"Dia terlihat seperti wanita?" Tanya sasuke meyakinkan maksud komentar sang penjual.

"Tentu saja. Meski rambutnya seperti pria. Saya masih bisa tau bahwa ia wanita." Jelas sang penjual.

Sasuke memerhatikan penampilan Naruto. Dengan celana panjang yang terbuat dari katun dan t-shirt yang ditutup jaket Naruto sebenarnya masih terlihat seperti pria. Tapi karena rambut Naruto yang mulai memanjang dan berponilah yang menimbulkan kesan tomboy pada diri Naruto.

"Hij is niet mijn vriend. Ze is mijn vrouw (Dia bukan teman saya. Daa istri saya.)" Ucap Sasuke dengan bangga.

"Sorry voor mijn fouten (Maafkan atas kesalahan saya.)" Setelah selesai meracik, sang penjual menyerahkan pesanan Naruto sambil kembali berkata "Deze bestelling voor uw mooie vrouw (ini pesanan untuk istri anda yang cantik.)" Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum malu.

Setelah itu mereka pergi menjauh. Karena komentar yang diberikan penjual berger tersebut, dengan yakin Naruto merangkul lengan Sasuke manja. Berharap yang lain akan menganggapnya wanita tomboy juga.

"Aku akan memanjangkan rambut. Ya. Aku akan memanjangkannya." Ucap Naruto selama perjalanan.

Sementara sasuke hanya menuruti tingkah bmanja Naruto dengan merangkul pinggang Naruto. "Yang penting bagiku tiga bulan pertama cepatlah berlalu." Ucapnya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mencubit lengan Sasuke. "Teme mesum." Ucapnya.

"Kau tak ingin menciptakan Uchuha-Uchiha junior lainnya." Kali ini Sasuke terus menggoda Naruto.

"Cukup. Membayangkan kau akan melakukan 'itu' membuatku mual." Protes Naruto.

"Ok. Ok. Aku tak akan membahasnya." Sasuke mengalah. Dari pada sang calon ibu menolok tak ingin makan. "Kita mau kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Toko bayi." Ucap Naruto.

"Untuk apa? Kan masih lama."

"Tapi aku ingin kesana Teme."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kalau kau tak mau biar aku berangkat sendiri!"

"Hn?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat."

"Baiklah kita kesana."

"Yoookaii."

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Naruto menatap isi toko dengan pandangan takjub. Entah mengapa semua terasa indah dan lucu. Naruto tidak memperdulikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya para pegawai.

Dengan langkah tergesa Naruto menghampiri deretan kereta dorong. Ada yang berpenutup. Ada yang terbuka. Dari ukuran besar hingga untuk bayi kembar.

Keranjang bayi dengan model berbeda. Ada yang berpagar rendah dan tinggi. Ada yang bersekat dan tertutup rapat. Ada yang khusus lantai hingga berdipan.

Kemudian bak mandi dengan bentuk lucu. Ada yang biasa hingga berbentuk hewan dan buah. Semua terdiri dari pilihan warna umum. Yakni merah muda, biru, kuning, hijau, dan merah.

Naruto kembali bergegas menuju peralatan bayi lainnya. Ada peralatan makan. Peralatan mandi seperti sisir waslap dan tempat sabun, jangan lupa mainan bebek karet warna kuning cerah.

Tapi yang paling membuat Naruto girang adalah pakain bayi. Pakaian bayi laki-laki kini tidak kalah lucunya dengan pakaian bayi perempuan. Meski variasi bentuk masih lebih banyak untuk bayi perempuan. Dan pilihan Naruto jatuh pada kaos kaki tebal yang dihiasi boneka berbentuk _smile_ di depannya. Membuat kaos kaki tersebut bisa di buat sepatu. Kemudian topi musim dingin yang mungkin baru bisa di gunakan pada bayi usia enam bulan.

"Bolehkah aku memiliki ini?" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah sendu. Namun yang di tanyai hanya menunjukan ekspresi 'cepatlah! kemudian ayo kita pulang'.

"Kita sudah disini mana mungkin tak membeli apa-apa?" Ucap Sasuke terdengar jengah. Naruto tertawa. Pasti Sasuke merasa malu. Karena wajah remajanya pasti di pertanyakan 'apakah sudah punya anak?' membuat Sasuke merasa suntuk.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membelinya."

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Di sebuah sedan bermerk-kan Range Rover. Terdapat dua pria yang sedang dalam keadaan mood senang dan mood suntuk. Hal itu di karenakan oleh...

"Teme lucu tidak? Ini baju bayi laki-laki. Tapi bisa di pakai buat bayi perempuan. Kalo ini bando. Otomatis untuk bayi perempuan. Yang ini sepatu. Entah kenapa aku pikir anak kita laki-laki. Padahal aku berharap perempuan." Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Naruto terus mengoceh soal benda yang ia beli.

Mendadak sasuke menyesal mengiyakan Naruto ke toko tersebut. Pasalnya barang yang ia beli masih lama akan di gunakan. Kan mubazir jika rusak karena terlalu lama disimpan.

Belum lagi tingkah para pegawai saat menemani Naruto di kasir. Seolah ia adalah kue _tart_ yang siap di makan. Dan itu membuat Sasuke risih. Dan untuk mengurangi tatapa lapar tersebut. Sasuke bersedia mengurangi tingkat harga dirinya dengan mengganden tangan Naruto mesra selama mengantri.

"Oh ya?" Naruto teringat akan suatu hal. "Benang dan jarum pemintalnya belum beli. Teme kumohon putar balik."

Sasuke yang mendengarnya mendesah. Mengalah. Dan bersabar. "Baiklah. Kita akan beli dimana?" Tanyanya akhirnya.

"Toko yang tadi." Jawab Naruto santai.

"APAAA?"

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Hiyakssss...  
**Apaan ini? Bersabung dengan tidak elite...

Next Chap adalah konflik utama...  
Dan saya beritahukan...  
tes tes tes...  
Fanfic ini berakhir di chap 8...  
Yayyyyyyyy hore ...  
Insyaallah tapi

Ya udahlah...  
tetp RnR ya?

**Balas Review**

**uzumakinamikazehaki** : Makasih udah Review ya...

**Deathberry45** : Makasih udah Review ya...

**hanazawa kay** : Makasih udah Review ya...

**Temeiki Ryu** :Makasih udah Review ya...

**RisaSano** : Hahaha Makasih udah Review ya... di tunggu aja ya...

**Himawari Wia** :Makasih udah Review ya...

**reiasia95** : Makasih udah Review ya...

**Ayuni Yukinojo** : Makasih udah Review ya... Pasti akan ada masalah utamanya. Tapi pihak ketiga tidak ada... Just Sasunaru

**DarkLiliy** : Makasih udah Review ya...

**zaladevita** : Makasih udah Review ya...

**Vianycka Hime** : Makasih udah Review ya...

**Qeem** : Makasih udah Review ya... Bocorin g ya?

**Hacia Hikari** : Makasih udah Review ya... Reviewmu sangat memnyemangatiku...

**asagi08** :Makasih udah Review ya...

**Clasic** : Makasih udah Review ya... Bukan... Bukan menma... tapi *sensor*

**nurkwang lov**e : Makasih udah Review ya... Makasih tebakannya...

**Buad para Silent Rider**... sayah butu refresi kalian...

Dan yang udah nebak naruto adalah cewek ***SELAMT***


	8. Chapter 8-Memilih adalah Sebuah Ancaman

**Disclaimer****  
**Naruto**  
**© Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing****  
**SasuNaru

**Warning****  
**M-Preg, Yaoi, Boy's Love, Sho-ai, Ooc tingkat dewa  
Typo(s) bertebaran. Ini udah penyakitku.  
Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst?

**Rate M****  
**Bukan untuk adegan 'lemon'.  
Melainkan untuk Hardcore/Scene berdarah.  
Muncul sewaktu Naruto melahirkan.

**Summary**  
Naruto Sakit. Dia sekarat.  
Menjelang kelahiran bayinya dia berpesan.  
'Teme. Jaga anak ini untukku.'

**M-Preg, It's Not My Destiny****  
**© Kanami Aya

**Status**  
In-Progres

**Chapter** 8  
Memilih adalah Sebuah Ancaman

**Don't Like Don't Read****  
****RnR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kabar gembira, Fic ini gak berakhir di chapter ini.  
Biar lebih kerasa konfliknya.**

* * *

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto kuat. Wajahnya tak henti-hentinya memandangi layar yang terpasang di hadapannya.

Monitor yang menampilkan pergerakan anaknya. Meski ia tak mengerti apa yang ia lihat. Entah itu kepala atau pantat. Entah itu kaki atau tangan. Tapi yang ia tahu bahwa anaknya hidup! Anaknya merasa nyaman dalam kandungan Naruto. Bahkan dengan bantuan _sonicaid_, denyut jantung bayinya sudah bisa didengar olehnya.

Bayi merupakan makhluk kecil yang senang bermain. Bayi mungkin telah menjumpai mainan pertamanya yakni tali pusat, yang akan dengan senangnya ditarik-tarik dan dipegangnya. Atau kadang menimbulkan gerakan menendang, menekuk, meraih, berguling, atau bahkan mengisap ibu jarinya.

"Baik. Panjang dan beratnya sesuai dengan usia kandungan yang memasuki minggu ke 20. Kini panjangnya sekitar 25,4 cm dan beratnya sekitar 260 gram. Jari-jarinya lengkap. Sementara ini tidak ada tanda-tanda kecacatan." Jelas Shizune.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke antusias. Menyekesampingkan watak _stoic _nya.

Disampingnya, Naruto hanya menatap sendu Sasuke. Menikmati perubahan raut wajah suaminya. Sengaja membiarkan Sasuke bertingkah layaknya seorang ayah. Terlihat sangat perhatian. Sasuke akan selalu terlihat seperti ini saat menyangkut tentang bayinya.

"Bulan depan jangan lupa periksakan kembali." Shizune mengalihkan topik. Tidak ingin menjelaskan hal yang telah jelas.

"Shizune-san. Boleh aku minta vitamin?" Naruto mencoba duduk di ranjangnya.

"Aku selalu merasa lelah saat membersihkan rumah."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau kurangi kegiatanmu itu." Shizune menghadap Naruto. Menyiratkan bahwa perkataannya adalah benar.

"Apa aku perlu menyewa jasa pembantu?" Sasuke ikut menimpali perkataan Shizune. Naruto menggeleng.

"Bukan aku yang ingin melakukannya. Tapi dia." Naruto mengelus sayang perutnya yang mulai membuncit.

Direngkuhnya belakang kepala Naruto. Dikecupnya kening berwarna tan itu. "Aku mohon, kurangilah kegiatanmu itu. Bukan hanya dia yang aku hawatirkan. Tapi kesehatanmu juga."

"Aku merasa bosan jika harus berdiam diri terus di rumah Teme." Kilah Naruto. "Jika aku terus diam. Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Bayangkan! Kau pergi jam delapn pagi dan kembali jam lima sore. Aku kesepian. Aku─" Ucapan Naruto terhenti. Saat dirasakannya tubuh Sasuke mendekat. Meletakan kepalanya tepat di perut Naruto. Merasakan sedikit pergerakan didalam sana. Meraba bagian perut yang terasa menonjol.

"Hei jagoan!" Panggil Sasuke pada si jabang bayi. Sedikit tertawa juga pada tingkahnya. Jelas bahwa dia masih belum tau jenis kelamin calon anaknya─Sasuke dan Naruto sepakat tidak ingin mengetahui kelamin anaknya sampai ia lahir. Tapi dari gelagatnya Sasuke sudah menganggap bahwa anaknya kelak adalah lelaki.

"Apakah kau menyayangi oka-sanmu? Apakah kau tak ingin melihat wajah oka-sanmu? Jika iya. Bantulah otou-san. Otou-san sadar bahwa otou-san belim bisa menjadi suami yang baik baginya. Jagalah oka-san saat otou-san tak bisa di sampingnya. Jangan buat ia merasa lelah. Buatlah kehamilannya justru terasa mudah," Sasuke menyempatkan mencium perut Naruto di tengah curhatannya kepada sang anak.

"─kau tau apa harapan oka-san 'kan? Otou-san kini sedang berusaha mewujudkannya. Mewujudkan keinginan oka-san untuk memiliki rumah di tempat paling indah di negara ini. Kau mau membantu otou-san 'kan?" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Kemudian diarahkan kearah perut Naruto. Seolah sedang adu jotos dengan sang jabang bayi.

_Jleb_

Sasuke tertawa. Seolah sang anak mengerti dengan perkataannya. Tepat saat kulit tangannya menyentuh perut Naruto. Sasuke dapat merasakan sesuatu menonjol tepat di bagian perut yang menempel dengan kepalan tangannya.

Sebenarnya bukan hal langka. Sebab ia telah mengetahui jika pada usia kehamilan ke minggu delapan belas, bayi dalam kandungan telah dapat mendengar suara dari luar. Ia bahkan bisa terkejut jika suara yang didengarnya muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan dengan inotasi tinggi. Tapi kali ini mungkin memang telepati seorang ayah dan anak sangat kuat.

"Anak pintar." Ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya. Tak lupa ia hadiahkan sebuah ciuman lembut untuk sang anak yang masih berada dalam kandungan Naruto.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Sasuke beralih menatap Naruto. Yang ditatap hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan memperlihatkan wajah sendu. "Hei." Sasuke menarik belakang kepala Naruto dan menempelkannya di dada bidangnya, saat di lihatnya Naruto mulai menahan tangis "Aku hanya ingin kau ingin yang terbaik untuk istriku dan calon anakku. Bukankah tidak sulit melaksanakan permintaanku? Aku hanya ingin kau lebih beristirahat. Kau bisa melakukannya?" Sasuke merasakan anggukan kepala Naruto di dadanya. "Terimakasih." Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Naruto lembut. Menyalurkan segala perhatiannya.

"Ehem." Dehaman Shizune mengintrupsi kegiatan Sasuke dan Naruto. "Baiklah Naruto-san. Aku akan memberikan takaran vitamin yang sesuai untuk kau konsumsi selama kau hamil. Selebihnya, hanya Narto-san sendiri yang bisa mengontrol. Pergerakan memang di butuhkan selama hamil. Tapi tetap harus memiliki batasan. Jika memang Naruto-san ingin banyak bergerak. Ada saatnya nanti dimana di akhir bulan kedelapan kehamilan kau memang di haruskan banyak bergerak." Shizune menyerahkan coretan resepnya pada Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada masalahnya jika Naruto-san meminta vitamin. Karena pada minggu ini mungkin memang Naruto-san akan merasa sulit untuk tidur nyenyak sebab mengalami panas di dalam perut atau gangguan pencernaan. Muncul keluhan seperti mudah lelah, sakit punggung, pegal-pegal dan pinggang atau otot terasa linu." Mendengar paparan Shizune, Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan ucapan Shizune.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami mohon pamit Shizune-san." Ucap Sasuke seraya menjabat tangan dokter kandungan istrinya tersebut. Disusul dengan Naruto yang ikut menyalaminya.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Sasuke sibuk memilah dokumen-dokumen kerjanya seraya tangannya yang lain sibuk mengetik beberapa rancangan proposal yang harus ia serahkan akhir minggu ini. Semua pekerjaan yang tampak seperti pekerjaan rumah tersebut ia kerjakan di ruang tengah.

Sengaja ia melakukan ini. Agar Naruto merasa bahwa ia tak sendiri. Meski Sasuke sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantor, dengan hal ini ia akan terlihat tetap bersama sang istri, yang kini sedang sibuk di dapur. Menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan Naruto.

"_Ne _Teme? Bahan masakan hanya cukup untuk minggu ini. Maukah kau menememaniku belanja sabtu depan?" Tanya Naruto dari arah dapur beriringan dengan suara pisau yang sibuk memotong sesuatu.

" Hn." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop _Apple_ di depannya.

"Hn apa? 'Hn' tidak, apa 'Hn' iya?"

"Hn."

"Aku butuh jawaban yang jelas Teme. Dan itu bukan aksen 'Hn' milikmu itu." Gerutu Naruto kali ini di barengi dengan suara desisan wajan panas bertemu hal basah. Entah apa itu. Bisa sawi. Bisa tomat. Atau hal lainnya.

"Hn. Iya dobe. Sudah puas?" Jawab Sasuke ketus. Meskipun Sasuke tidak dapat melihatnya. Tapi Sasuke yakin bahwa Naruto sedang tertawa 'menang' di dapur sana.

"Setelah itu aku mau membeli sesuatu di toko yang terakhir kita datangi. Kemarin aku tak sengaja lewat sana. Dan aku melihat pakaian yang sangat lucu. Aku ingin membelinya." Kini yang terdengar dari dapur adalah suara piring-piring ditata. Mungkin masakannya telah siap.

"Dimana? Toko tempat kita membeli keranjang bayi?" Sahut Sasuke. Namun matanya kini sedang berkonsentrasi penuh pada pola statis di layar laptopnya. Namun yang terjadi berikutnya sungguh membuatnya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Naruto yang ia sadari tadi berada di dapur kini sudah berada di depan wajanya. Laptop yang tadi terbuka ditutup paksa oleh Naruto. "Apa?" Tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Aku ingin membeli baju di toko yang terakhir kita kunjungi." Ulang Naruto.

"Beli lagi?" Kini Sasuke benar-benar menjeda pekerjaannya. "Bayi kita masih lama lahirnya Dobe. Buat apa beli sekarang? Baju yang terakhir kau beli saja baru bisa 'dia' pakai saat umurnya sepuluh bulan." Papar Sasuke.

"Ini yang terakhir." Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya tepat di depan wajahnya. Pose memlas paling ampuh saat merayu Sasuke.

"Akh. _Kuso_." Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Aku lapar. Ayo kita makan."

"Bilang setuju dulu Teme." Naruto ikut bangkit dan menyusul Sasuke. "Hei. Jangan acuhkan aku."

"Aku bilang aku lapar." Ujar Sasuke saat langkahnya menuju meja makan terhalangi oleh lengan Naruto yang menahan lengan kemejanya.

"Terakhir kali." Kini Naruto menggunakan jurus matanya.

"Jangan hari ini. Aku sibuk sampai minggu depan." Sasuke kembali melangkah menuju meja makan. Peduli amat kalau ia harus berjalan sedikit terbebani karena harus setengah meyeret Naruto.

"Berarti tiga minggu lagi." Naruto mencoba membuat kesimpulan.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Tapi kesepakatan sudah bulat."

"Kapan kita buat kesepakatan."

"Baru saja."

"Aku tak ingat mengatakan kata sepakat."

"Bukankah tadi itu artinya sepakat?"

"Aku hanya bilang aku sibuk sampai minggu depan."

"Jadi kau tak bisa menemaniku?" Kini wajah Naruto benar-benar menampilkan aksen kecewa berat. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajahnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Serius. Kau tidak membohongiku." Seperti tokoh kartun yang wajah bisa diubah sedemikian cepat. Naruto yang sedetik tadi berwajah musam. Kini kembali sumingrah.

"Tentu. Asal aku diam di mobil." Bukan tanpa alasan ia lebih memilih berdiam diri di dalam mobil. Pasalnya mata para pramuniaga di toko tersebut selalu menampilnkan wajah lapar saat melihatnya.

"Tidak masalah." ucap Naruto pada akhirnya. Kemudian duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke di meja makan.

"_Ittadakimasu._" Naruto mulai memakan masakan tumis sawi putih dengan jamur dan udang didalamnya.

"Sementara disampingnya Sasuke sedang berpikir keras. Biasanya Naruto sangat memaksa dirinya untuk ikut masuk ketempat belanja manapun yang Naruto masuki. Tak peduli bahwaa ia telah protes. Tapi kali ini? Kenap Naruto tidak memaksanya. Apakah benar selentingan yang ia dengar. Bahwa seseorang yang tengah hamil itu akan lebih mencintai bayinya ketimbang pasangannya? Tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya membiarkannya.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Sasuke membuka ruangan yang kelak akan menjadi kamar anaknya. Menyalakan lampu untuk menerangi seluruh bagian kamar. Di sampingnya Naruto ikut menyasikan. Dalam rangkulan tangan kirinya ia dapat melihat raut wajah Naruto yang sama tak sabarnya seperti dirinya, tak sabar melihat tingkah ramai anaknya kelak. Tingkah yang mungkin akan membuat kamar ini terasa 'hidup'.

Dala kamar berukuran tiga kali tiga meter itu memang terasa terlalu luas untuk seorang anak yang bahkan belum lahir. Tapi bukan itu tujuannya. Dari empat kamar yang ada di rumahnya. Sasuke memang memilih kamar ini untuk anaknya kelak. Bukan tanpa alasan, hal ini karena kelakuan Naruto yang mendadak berubah menjadi _shopaholic_.

Setiap akhir minggu Naruto akan menyeretnya membeli kebutuhan-kebutuhan bayi. Lihat saja ruangan ini sudah siap pakai bahkan anaknya saja belum lahir. Tempat tidur bayi tertata apik di bagian sisi kiri dekat jendela, lengkap dengan tirai penghalau nyamuknya. Lemari pakaian untuk bayi usia 0-4 bulan tertata rapi di laci nomor satu dan laci nomor dua. Sementara laci nomor tiga dan empat adalah pakaian bayi usia 6-10 bulan.

Disamping lemari pakaian terdapat pakaian lain khusus untuk mainan. Tidak tanggung-tanggung. Mainan untuk bayi laki-laki dan perempuan ada disana. Di depan lemari terdapat karpet dengan tekstur bulu halus. dapat digunakan untuk bermain dan mengganti popok anaknya kelak. Dan dari semuanya yang dapat disimpulkan adalah, semua serba berwarna biru. Entah biru tua atau muda. Entah biru terang atau pudar.

"Teme. Apakah kau sudah bisa membayangkannya?" Naruto merapatkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. "Saat nanti anak kita telah bisa berjalan. Berbicara dan menjadi berisik sepertiku. Mencorat-coret semua sisi tembok." Naruto tertawa malu membayangkan hayalannya sendiri.

"Kalau aku hanya berharap ia akan tumbuh menjadi lelaki sejati sepertiku. Bukan sepertimu. Dari semua yang aku harapkan akan anak kita tiru hanya mata dan senyummu. Selebihnya aku akan berharap ia mewarisiku." Mendengar paparan Sasuke, Naruto lantas mencubit pinggang Sasuke.

"Aduh. Sakit Dobe." Protes Sasuke

"Yah. Sepertinya itu yang terbaik. Hitung-hitung memperbaiki keturunan." Naruto kembali akan merangkul Sasuke, Namun Sasuke mencegahnya. Tangannya ia arahkan untuk menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan saat dia lebih identik denganmu. Karena aku akan melihatmu kembali tumbuh dalam dirinya. Kembali mencintai dirimu dalam dirinya. Kembali mengajarkan arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Hingga pada saatnya nanti ia akan dimiliki oleh jodohnya kelak."

"Haha. Kau terlalu jauh Teme. Bahkan dia saja belum lahir. Kau sudah berfikir tentang jodohnya." Tawa Naruto.

"Kau yang memancingku─" Sasuke membatalkan melanjutkan protesnya, saat dilihatnya Naruto melangka menjauh.

"Ne Teme, apakah kita bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik?" Naruto menyisiri pinggiran keranjang bayi dengan tangan kanannya.

Perlahan Sasuke menghampiri Naruto. Di usapnya bahu pemuda yang ia ingat kini akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak. "Bukankah kita memang orangtua yang hebat? Dari semua masalah yang telah kita hadapi, dan kini terbukti kita masih tetap bersama?"

"Justru dari masalah itu, aku merasa kita sangat tidak pantas menjadi orangtuanya. Memutus hubungan keluar? Bukankah itu perbuatan yang kejam? Meski ia memiliki kita. Bukankah tidak mungkin ia menanyakan keluarganya yang lain bukan?" Naruto mengusap perutnya. Menyalurkan rasa bersalahnya pada sang anak.

"Hei." Sasuke menghadapkan pandangan Naruto untuk menatap matanya. "Kita pasti akan menjadi orangtua yang baik. Aku janji." Sasuke menatap dalam safir Naruto. Membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh.

Naruto menyentuh wajah sasuke dengan tangan kirinya. "Terima kasih banyak Sasuke. Terimakasih karena telah mencintaiku. Terimakasih karena telah menerima ku apa adanya aku. Terimakasih atas semua pengorbananmu. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik. Yang hebat untuk anak kita." Naruto mencium kening sasuke lama. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih yang mendalam. Menciptakan pemandangan yang aman menyejukan.

"Kau memancingku lagi?"

"Memacing apa lagi?" Naruto kembali bertanya. Menghilangkan wajah romantisnya beberapa saat lalu dan menggantikannya dengan wajah terheran. Sementara Sasuke melihatnya hanya tersenyum licik.

"Kau seharusnya tau. Jangan terlihat manis saat malam."

"Te-Teme?" Naruto kini mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sasuke.

"Layani aku." Pinta Sasuke. Tegas. Namun tidak memaksa. Jika saat itu Naruto berkata tidak. Ia tidak akan melanjutkan niatnya. Persetan ia harus menyelesaikan masalah pribadi dengan cara apa. Tapi yang keluar dari bibir Naruto bukan kata 'tidak' melainkan 'iya'. 'Iya' dalam artian ikhlas. Rela. Setuju. Karena Naruto sadar ini adalah tugasnya. Kewajibannya.

Dan malam itu. Kembali mereka menyatukan cinta mereka dalam bentuk tindakan. Tindakan yang menyebabkan anaknya kini tumbuh dalam rahim Naruto. Namun saat Naruto mengandung. Sisi dewasa Sasuke lebih terlihat.

Bagaimana cara Sasuke memperlakukan Naruto dalam berhubungan. Bagaimana cara Sasuke berhati-hati. Bagaimana cara Sasuke membuatnya nyaman. Bagaimana cara Sasuke melakukannya tanpa banyak membuat bergerak namun tetap terasa hangat. Bagaimana cara Sasuke mencapai langit tanpa ada rasa sakit. Bagaimana cara Sasuke membuatnya melambung. Semua seolah sudah diatur oleh Sasuke.

Hingga akhirnya ia tertidur di karpet dalam kamar calon anaknya dengan berbantalkan lengan kekar Sasuke. Membuatnya bermimpi indah dalam tidur tenangnya. Dan sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Naruto dapat merasakan kecupan hangat didahinya. Dan ucapan 'Terimakasih banyak'.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya menyusuri seisi ruangan. Namun ia tidak dapat menemukan Naruto. Perlahan ia mengubah posisi tidurnya ke posisi duduk. Satu hal yang kini ia sadari. Yakni sebuah selimut telah bertengger ditubuhnya.

Hal yang janggal karena biasanya ia yang melakukan ini untuk Naruto. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas pelayananny. Tapi kini?

Menggunakan toilet yang ada di kamar tersebut. Sasuke keluar dengan lilitan handuk di pinggangnya. Keluar kamar ia mendengar suara dentingngan wajan dan sutil. Dan yang dilihat pertama kalinya adalah sosok Naruto yang tengah memasak. Dan satu pertanyaan melintas di otaknya. _Hebat. Bagaimana ia bisa berdiri tegak seperti itu?"_

"Kau menjadi semakin rajin memasak sejak kau hamil." Sasuke merangkul Naruto dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Naruto. "Padahal dulu kau selalu memakan ramen instan."

"Lau mau anak kita aku ganti asi dan bubur TIM-nya dengan ramen?" Celutuk Naruto. Sasuke tertawa.

"Cepat ganti baju. Ini sudah jam tujuh. Setengah jam lagi kau harus berangkat kerja." Perintah Naruto.

"Apapun untukmu. Oka-san." Goda Sasuke sambil mengedipkan matanya. (_Sumpah bagian ini gak tau kenapa muncul diotakku. Membayangkan Sasuke bersikap genit seperti ini. Aku pasti dibunuh Om Masashi. Ooc banget!_)

"TEME!"

"Haha. Baik-baik. Aku ganti baju." Ujarnya kemudian melangkah pergi.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Ditengah kesibukan kerjanya yang semakin hari terasa semakin padat. Satu _e-mail_ masuk dalam akunnya. Sepintas ia akan mengabaikan apa isi _e-mail_ tersebut. Namun setelah membaca siapa pengerimnya. Sasuke mengurungkan niat awalnya tersebut.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Bisakah kau membantuku untuk mengecek beberapa tayangan untuk iklan minggu depan?" Sasuke kembali mengurungkan niatnya saat suara Jirobo mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya. Kemudian mengikuti pergerakan anak buahnya tersebut.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Naruto meletakkan ganggang sapu di dinding terdekat. Menghenyikan kegiatan menyapunya. Naruto merasakannya lagi. Perutnya terasa begah dan sesak. Terkadang rasa panas muncul di bagian tengah perutnya. Sebenarnya ia tela tau bahawa usia kehamilan yang terus bertambah akan menyebabkan perubahan besar pada perutnya. Karena rahim akan berkembang sempurna. Hingga menyebabkan rasa sakit di perut.

Tapi entah kali ini rasanya sungguh aneh. Rasanya seperti tersayat didalam. Sakit yang amat sangat. Dengan bersusah payah. Naruto mencoba melangkahkan tubuhnya ke arah buffet. Mengambil bungkusan berwara putuh dan mengeluarkan isinya. Kemudian tanpa bantuan air Naruto langsung meminum pil tersebut. Tujuannya satu. Agar sakitnya cepat mereda.

Mengesampingkan bahwa yang yang diminumnya adalah vitamin dan bukannya obat. Karena orang yang dalam keadaan hamil sangat tidak di ajurkan meminum obat tanpa resep dokter. Semendesak apapun kondisi, jika menginginkan kandungannya dapat terselamatkan.

Sedikit lama hingga akhirnya Naruto merasa mulai merasa baik. Masih sakit. Tapi tak seperti tadi. Namun yang kali ini masih dapat ditahan.

_Kring. Kring._

Bunyi telepon mengalihkan pemikiran Naruto dari rasa sakitnya.

"Ya. Keluarga Uchiha Sasuke. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Naruto saat ganggang telepon sudah menyentuh telinganya.

"_Naruto-kun?_" Panggil sesosok di seberang sana.

"Itachi-nii?" Tebak Naruto.

"_Ya. Ini aku. Bagaimana keadaanmu?_"

"Baik. Itachi-nii sendiri?"

"_Baik."_

"Kalau otou-san dan oka-san bagaimana?"

"_Mereka baik. Hanya saja otou-san sedikit sakit._"

"Sakit apa?" Rasanya Naruto ingin terbang dari Belanda ke Jepang. Ingin rasanya menyalurkan rasa khawatirnya pada sang ayah mertua. Tapi jangankan menemui langsung. Menyampaikan pesannya melalui Itachi saja ia tidak berani.

"_Suami mu mana_?" Tanya Itachi. Mengalihkan lamunan Naruto.

"Hha? Oh si Teme? Dia masih bekerja. Ada apa Itachi-nii?"

"_Tidak ada. Aku dari tadi menghubunginya tapi tak diangkat. Aku kirim pesan ke alamat e-mail nya tapi tidak di balas. Maka dari itu aku menelponmu. Aku minta tolong suruh dia membuka e-mail ku."_

"Oh. Iya nanti aku sampaikan."

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih banyak Naruto-kun."_

"Baik. Sama-sama." _Katakan. Katakan Naruto. _Debat Naruto di hatinya.

"_Sampai jumpa."_

"Sampai jumpa juga."

_Klek_

_ Seharusnya kau katakan salammu untuk orangutan Sasuke. Bukan diam saja. _Naruto masih berdebat dengan hatinya. Merasa kalah, akhirnya Naruto meletakkan ganggang telepon tersebut.

"Akh." Naruto memegang pingangga. Supaya menahan berat tubuhnya.

_Lagi. Aku merasakannya. Lagi. Ada apa ini?_

Dengan tertatih-tatih Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dsan menidurkan tubuhnya. Mencoba beristirahat. Mungkin memang tubuhnya butuh istirahat saat ini.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Pekerjaannya benar-benar menumpuk. Bahkan untuk mengalihkan pikiran ke hal lainnya saja tidak bisa. Sungguh. Jika bisa mengeluh. Ia akan mengeluh. Tapi dara Uchiha yang mengalir di dirinya membuang jauh semua perilaku yang semacam seperti itu.

"Sudah jam enam sore. Kau pulanglah Sasuke-kun. Istirahatkan badan dan pikiranmu." Tegur Shikamaru saat dilihatnya Sasuke masih tengah sibuk dengan dokumen di computer LCD nya. Padahal jam kerja sudah lewat satu jam yang lalu.

"Sedikit lagi. Masih banyak desain iklan yang harus aku perbaiki. Lagi pula aku masih belum lelah." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komputer LCD di depannya.

"Kau bahkan mengerjakan hal yang bukan di bagianmu. Kau hanya bertugas mengarahkan dan mengecek. Bukan membuat iklan."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kalau membiarkan kerja mereka tetap seperti ini. Aku yakin _tander _kaliini tidak akan berhasil. Sudahlah. Kau tak usah menghawatirkan aku. Pulang saja sana."

"Ck. _Menduksai._ Aku bukan menghawatirkanmu. Tapi istrimu dirumahmu." Saat itu juga ucapan Shikamaru menyadarkan Sasuke. Selama beberapa detik Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Namun kembali mengetik saat ia sadar tujuannya lembur adalah, agar saat dirumah ia akan fokus pada Naruto.

"Pulanglah." Shikamaru menepuk bahu Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengetik. Kemudian melangkah menjauh.

_Sedikit lagi._ Batin Sasuke. _Sedikit lagi selesai. Dan aku akan pulang._

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Jam kantor sudah menunjukan pukul delapan saat ia keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Rasanya lehernya kini benar-benar pegal. Menghadap layar komputer berjam-jam pastilah ada dampaknya.

Saat sampai di kediamannya. Dahi Sasuke tak bisa untuk tidak naik sebelah. Bagaimana tidak. Keadaan rumahnya suda seperti tidak berpenghuni. Semua lampu dalam keadaan mati. Tak terkecuali lampu halaman dan ruang tamu. Padahal ini masih jam setengah sembilan malam. Terlalu sore untuk daerah kota seperti Amsterdam.

Sasuke meletakkan bungkusan ayam goreng paket lengkap di meja tamu. Entah mengapa tadi diperjalanan ia berniat membeli makanan tersebut. Bukannya ia bosan dengan masakan Naruto. Hanya saja ia berfirasat jika ia harus membelinya.

Kemudian tangannya meraih sakelar dan menekannya. Seketika lamu ruang tamu dan teras depan nyala bersamaan. Tombol berikutnya untuk lampu halaman.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Membuka lemari penyimpanan makanan. Dan benar saja. Tak ada makanan disana. Itu artinya Naruto tidak memasak sore ini. Da di lihat dari gundukan sampah di pojokan dapur, Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto belum makan.

_Aneh. Ini hal aneh lainnya saat kehamilan Naruto. Ia tak akan melewatkan satu momenpun untu tak memasak._ Batin Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke memilih mengecek keadaan Naruto. Dan ia menemukan Naruto sedang dalam keadaan tertidur di kamarnya.

"Naruto?" Panggil Sasuke seraya menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto. "Hoy Naruto bangun." Ulangnya. Beruntung ia mendapati pergerakan dari Naruto. Jika tidak. Sudah dapat dipastikan ia akan meluncur ke rumah sakit.

"Ehmm. Kau sudah datang Teme?" NAruto menggeliat setelah terduduk. "Jam berapa ini? Aku belum membuat makan malam untukmu."

"Jam sembilan malam." Sebearnya ucapan Sasuke sangat pelan dan datar. Tapi efeknya bagi Naruto sangatlah besar.

"APA? BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TIDUR SELAMA ITU?" Teriaknya histeris. Ia ingat jika ia tidur jam dua siang. Jika di jumlh berarti ia tidur selam tujuh jam. Ia mulai berfikir, ia tidur apa pingsan. Mengingat rasa sakitnya tadi siang.

"Aduh." Naruto mengerang saat merasakan pergerakan di perutnya.

"Sepertinya ia terkejut. Mendengarmu berteriak seperti itu." Sasuke meraba perut Naruto. Dan pergerakan anaknya masih terasa.

"Maaf. Aku belum membuat makan malam."

"Tak apa. Aku sudah membeli makan di luar untuk kita berdua. Sebaiknya ayo kita makan sekarang. Kasian anak kita jika ia tak mendapat asupan hari ini."

"Baiklah." Sasuke membantu Naruto berdiri, saat dilihatnya Naruto sedikit kesusahan untuk bangkit.

"Hari ini, apakah tidak terjadi apa-apa Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran. Sedikit menyesesal memilih lembur dan membiarkan NAruto sendirian dirumah. Mengurangi perhatian akan apa saja yang mungkin terjadi pada istrinya tersebut.

"Tidak ada. Masalah tidur terlalu lama tadi ungkin efek dari vitamin yang ku minum." Bohong Naruto. _Belum saatnya. _Batinnya. _Mungkin hanya efek kehamilan yang lain. _Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk bercerita tentang rasa sakitnya.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

"Ah kenyangnya." Ucap Naruto dengan mulut belepotan.

"Bagaimana tidak kenyang? Kau menghabiskan setengah porsiku?" Ujar Sasuke seraya menghilangkan sisa-sisa makanan di bibir Naruto menggunakan tisu.

"Hehe. Ne Teme. Aku hampir lupa. Tadi Itachi-nii menelponku. Dia berpesan untuk membuka _e-mail_ mu." Naruto mulai membereskan peralatan makan.

"Ah iya aku lupa. Tadi memang ada pesan darinya."

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang Uchiha bisa melupakan sesuatu."

"Kau pikir kita bukan manusia? Tidak bisa lupa?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya kasian pada anak kita, saat dia sudah besar kau sudah lupa-luoaan."

"Aku melupakannya karena aku sibuk Dobe. Bukan karena aku sudah tua." Sasuke hampir saja menggunakan nada suara tinggi, andai saja ia tidak ingat ada anaknya dalam diri Naruto.

"HAHAHAHA."

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan kirinya yang sejak setengah jam tadi sibuk mengelus kepala Naruto. Tangan kanannya yang di genggam oleh Naruto ia coba untuk lepaskan secara perlahan. Agar sang istri tidak terbangun. Dengan tingkah bak seorang pencuri, Sasuke mengendap-endap turun dari ranjang.

Kemudian dibukanya laptop miliknya. Dengan menghubungkan ke jaringan WIFI di rumahnya ia _log in_ ke akun miliknya. Dan membuka pesan di antara pesan-pesan yang masuk hari ini. Pesan dari Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

_from: __uchiha_itachi _

_to: _

_subject: Penting._

_ Hai ototou? Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Maaf jika ini mendadak. Tapi aku berharap kau pulang ke Jepang. Lupakan masalahmu dengan otou-san. Jauhkan emosimu. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti. Karena sekarang otou-san sedang masuk rumah sakit. ia terkena stroke._

_ Aku mohon, pulanglah. Ia embutuhkanmu?_

* * *

Hatinya tersa sempit. Udara di paru-parunya terasa menipis. Susah bernafas. Bagaimana tidak? Ayahnya diberitahukan terkena stroke! Akibat dirinya! Anak mana yang tidak terpukul mendapati kenyataan seperti ini. Bahkan anak yang telah meninggalkan rumah sekalipun.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin terbang ke Jepang saat itu juga. Tapi kembali teringat akan keadaan Naruto, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. _Naruto tak boleh mengetahuinya. Tidak saat ia mengandung. Hal ini pasti berdampak pada kehamilannya._

Dan pada akhirnya. Sasuke mengambil satu keputusan. Keputusan yang ia harap tidak ia sesali. Dan ia berharap bisa memperbaikinya di masa mendatang.

* * *

_to: __uchiha_itachi _

_subject: Maaf._

_ Baik Aniki. Naruto juga bai. Tapi aku mohon maaf. Saat ini aku tidak bisa. Naruto disini membutuhkanku. Dia sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak mungkin bisa aku tinggalkan. Sekali lagi maaf._

_ Sampaikan saja permohonan maafku untuk oka-san dan otou-san. Sekali lagi maaf._

* * *

Dengan sekali tekan tombol _'enter'_ pesan yang ditulisnya terkirim.

_Maaf. Maafkan aku._ Batin Sasuke.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Hari terus berjalan. Kesibukan Sasuke kini benar-benr menyita perhatiannya hingga sedikit kehilangan waktu bersama Naruto. Sementara sakit yang di alami Naruto makin menjadi. Awalnya datangnya acak. Namun semakin lama semakin kerap terjadi

Setiap bangun tidur dan menjelang tidur. Siang atau sore hari. Sakit itu selalu terasa. Seoalah janin dalam rahimnya berbuat sesuatu yang sangat fatal. Perutnya serasa penuh dan tertarik kencang. Sakit. Amat sakit. Itu yang Naruto rasakan.

Selama ini Naruto selalu menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dalam kamar mandi. Mencoba tidak memancing Sasuke agar tidak menanyakan hal tersebut.

Tapi seorang Sasuke tidak bisa begitu saja di kelabuhi. Pada suatu pagi─ setelah merasa aneh beberapa minggu belakangan ─akhirnya Sasuke mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dalam kamarnya. Dan mendapati Naruto yang mengerang tertahan dengan memegangi bagian perutnya. Keringat telah membanjiri seluruh bagian tubuh Naruto.

"NARUTO." Sasuke dengan sigap menghampiri Naruto. Menahan tubuhnya agar tidak roboh ke belakang. "Naruto betahanlah." Sasuke membopong tubuh Naruto dan membawanya keluar kamar.

"Sakit. Sakit sekali Teme." Keluh NAruto dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Aku mohon bertahanlah. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Ucap Sasuke mencoba membuat Naruto tenang. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dirinya sendiri tak mampu untuk tenang.

"Sa-sakit Teme."

Sungguh. Mendengar erangan Naruto yang seperti ini sungguh menyayat hatinya. Jika ia bisa. Ia ingin memindahkan rasa sakit tersebut ke tubuhnya. Tapi sayang ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk meringankan rasa sakit Naruto.

Sekitar dua puluh menit Sasuke sampai di rumah sakit. Dengan teriakan lantang, para perawat langsung bersikap sigap membawa Naruto keruangan UGD.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

"Naruto dalam keadaan kritis. Nyawanya terancam jika ia tetap mempertahankan kandungannya." Papar Shizune dengan wajah tertunduk. Menyesala kondisi pasiennya.

"Apa maksudnya?" Sasuke refkek berdiri mendengar paparan dokter kandungan di depannya. "KAU BILAK KANDUNGANNYA BAIK-BAIK SAJA. KENAPA SEKARANG KAU BILANG KANDUNGANNYA MENGANCAM NYAWA NARUTO?" Lepas sudah emosi Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu jika akan seperti ini pada akhirnya Sasuke-kun." Shizune tetap bersikap professional. Karena ia tahu, emosi tidak bisa di lawan emosi. "Situasinya memang terbalik. Kandungan Naruto tidak bisa dipertahankan. Atau nyawanya yang akan jadi taruhannya."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sasuke kembali jatuh terduduk. "Kami sangat menyayangi 'dia'. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memilih menyingkirkannya? Naruto pasti akan memilih anak kami. Tapi aku tak akan bisa kehilangan Naruto." Satu tetes air mata jatuh dari mata kanan Sasuke. "Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

"Ikutlah denganku." Shizune menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Akan aku jelaskan juga padanya. Karena ia juga bersangkutan dan berhak tahu."

Meskipun kini ia merasa lunglai dan tak bgisa apa-apa, Sasuke tetap mengikuti langkah Shizune. Menghampiri kamar inap Naruto. Disana ia tak sampai hati jika harus melihat rekasi Naruto jika telah mendengar paparan penjelasan Shizune.

Sasuke tak tahu. Tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia bingung. Takut. Tak mau membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Naruto nantinya. Karena setelah memasuki kamar Naruto. Maka ia akan mendapati kenyataan baru. Naruto atau anaknya.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Ok fix. Saya tidak jadi menamatkan di chapter ini. Biar lebih kerasa konfliknya.

Oh ya. Maaf ya baru update. Butuh waktu lumayan lama untuk menumbuhkan feel menghadap laptop setelah sebulan lebih gak megang laptop. (Kecuali nugas )

Gimana nih chapter ini? Kurang apa? Sudah bisa menumbuhkan rasa feel lagi sama fanficku ini kah?

Rencananya saya mau make nama Uzuha buat nama anaknya SasuNaru. Artinya -HA. Gimana nih? Apa pakek nama lain? Soalnya nanti kalo pakek Uzuha saya jelasin kenapa mereka ngasih nama itu?

Makasih banyak yang udah support dan tetep ngikutin.

* * *

Saatnya balas review

autum panda : Wah maaf. Saya butuh referensi nih. Tugas yang menumpuk juga berpengaruh. Bayinya masih rahasia. Tapi dari potongan-potongan cerita udah kebaja Kalo masalah ending. Liat entar deh. Makasih udah review ya?

humusemeuke : Iya . Makasih udah review ya?

L-Guest : hahaha. Saya butuh referensi nih. Tugas yang menumpuk juga berpengaruh. Iya udah di coba di panjangin. Tapi otak saya cumin segini yam au bagaimana lagi? Ini bukan bahasa jerman. Tapi belanda LOL. Makasih udah review ya?

altaosappire : enggak. disini ia orangtua yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Makasih udah review ya?

mifta cinya : Gak jadi end. HOREEEEE. enggak. disini ia orangtua yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Makasih udah review ya?

Yun Ran Livianda : aduh bingung balas reviemu. Tapi aku makasih banget atas supportnya. Aku akan berikan yang terbaik. Makasih udah review ya?

Arum Junnie : Ok Makasih udah review ya?

reasia95 : Makasih udah review ya?

Tico Michaelis : Gak jaadi ending. Maaf. Makasih udah review ya?

Neko Twins Kagamine : Makasih udah review ya? Endingnya di tunggu aja.

RisaSano : Sepertinya pertanyaanmu akan di jawab di next chap. Makasih udah review ya?

Deathberry45 : Makasih udah review ya? Aku usahain cepet kok

Himawari Ria : Hahah iya kah? Maaf deh. Tapi lain kali aku coba menetraisir. Nyoba doing loh ya? Makasih udah review ya?

uzumakinamekazehaki : Makasih udah review ya?

hanazawa kay : Makasih udah review ya?

Astia aoi : iya Makasih udah review ya?

* * *

Minna Makasih ya udah support aku?


	9. Chapter 10-One Again (New Life)

**Disclaimer****  
**Naruto**  
**© Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing****  
**SasuNaru

**Warning****  
**M-Preg, Yaoi, Boy's Love, Sho-ai, Ooc tingkat dewa  
Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst?  
Typo(s) bertebaran. Ini udah penyakitku.

**NOTE**  
(Untuk kali ini, ada guest yang gak lanjut baca fanficku gara-gara typo. Dan akhirnya aku sadar. Saat aku ingin fanficku di hargai, maka aku harus menghargai pembaca. So, aku udah sangat berusaha ngilangin yang namanya typo. But, if you still find the typo's. I'm so sorry. I'm is human. Not progam that can correct all word in my fanfic. Jadi untuk guest yang udah negur aku. Aku ucapkan berjuta terima kasih.)

**Rate M****  
**Bukan untuk adegan 'lemon'.  
Melainkan untuk Hardcore/Scene berdarah.  
Muncul sewaktu Naruto melahirkan.

**Summary**  
Naruto Sakit. Dia sekarat.  
Menjelang kelahiran bayinya dia berpesan.  
'Teme. Jaga anak ini untukku.'

**M-Preg, It's Not My Destiny****  
**© Kanami Aya

**Status**  
In-Progres

**Chapter 9****  
**One Again

**Don't Like Don't Read****  
****RnR**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

**.**

**Cerita Sebelumnya**

"Ikutlah denganku." Shizune menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Akan aku jelaskan juga padanya. Karena ia juga bersangkutan dan berhak tahu."

Meskipun kini ia merasa lunglai dan tak bgisa apa-apa, Sasuke tetap mengikuti langkah Shizune. Menghampiri kamar inap Naruto. Disana ia tak sampai hati jika harus melihat rekasi Naruto jika telah mendengar paparan penjelasan Shizune.

Sasuke tak tahu. Tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia bingung. Takut. Tak mau membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Naruto nantinya. Karena setelah memasuki kamar Naruto. Maka ia akan mendapati kenyataan baru. Naruto atau anaknya.

**.**

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**Japan, 10.00 PM**

Seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang yang di ikat menjadi satu di belakang lehernya nampak berjalan santai ─namun tetap tak meninggalkan aksen tegap dalam setiah langkahnya─ di lorong rumah sakit. Setelan jas yang ia gunakan menunjukan bahwa status sosial yang ia memiliki tidaklah dapat di abaikan begitu saja. Di tangan kanannya nampak sebuah tas jinjing kerja, menjelaskan bahwa ia langsung menuju ke rumah sakit seusainya bekerja. Ketukan sepatu _Kicker_ nya di buat serendah mungkin agar tidak menganggu pasien lainnya.

Langkahnya seolah hapal pada setiap bagian sudut mana yang akan di lewatinya. Setelah melewati dua tikungan ke arah kiri dan peremoatan jalan arah kanan, akhirnya pria tersebut sampai pada kamar di bangsal 'Katon' nomor 32A. Sebuah kamar inap kelas VVIP. Tanpa di ketuk, pintu geser berwarna putih tersebut ia buka perlahan. Hal yang pertama tampak di obsidian kelamnya adalah, seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang terbaring dengan selang infuse di lengan kanannya, dan alat bantu nafas di ujung hidungnya. Di sebelah pria tersebut juga terlihat wanita ─yang memasuki umur awal empat puluhan─ yang senantiasa menemani pria tersebut. Bahkan sampai tertidur.

Dilangkahkan kakinya setelah melepas sepasang sepatunya ─dan menggantinya dengan sandal ruangan─ menuju sang wanita. Ditepuknya dengan pelan bahu wanita ─yang telah melahirkannya dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu─ agar tak terlalu mengejutkan saat terbangun.

"Itachi." Ucap wanita tersebut saat telah sadar seutuhnya. "Kau sudah datang?" Diubahnya posisi yang semula duduk membungkuk menjadi duduk tegak.

"Maaf baru bisa datang. Tadi aku harus rapat dan membahas proyek baru." Ditariknya sebuah bangku lain dan duduk di hadapan sang ibu. "Kau istirahatlah. Biar aku yang menjaga otou-san." Lanjutnya. Namun sang ibu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanda tak setuju.

"Taka apa. Aku sudah menumpuk pekerjaan untuk tiga hari kedepan di hari ini. Aku bisa beristirahat esok pagi saat kau bangun." Setelah melepas jas dan sedikit melonggarkan dasinya, Itachi kembali fokus pada sang ibu.

"Baiklah." sang ibu, atau yang ayahnya panggil dengan nama Mikoto beranjak dari kursi menuju sofa panjang yang memeng di sediakan pihak rumah sakit untuk para keluarga pasien untuk istirahat. Sebelum merebahkan kepalanya, Mikoto memanggil Itachi.

"Apakah adikmu sudah membalas pesanmu?" Tanya Mikoto. Itachi hanya menggeleng.

"Mungkin dia sibuk. Lain kali aku akan mencoba menghubunginya lagi." Itachi berfikir, mungkin kini belum saatnya memberitahu ibunya bahwa sang adik masih belum bisa kembali pulang.

"Sebenarnya, taukah kau dimana ia tinggal?"

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat tidak mencarinya sampai ia sendiri yang kembali pulang?"

"Aku hanya menghawatirkan otou-san mu Itachi. Aku takut adikmu tak punya kesempatan lain." Satu tetes airmata mengalir di pipi Mikoto.

"Otou-san adalah pribadi yang kuat. Aku yakin itu." Itachi menghampiri sang ibu dan duduk bersimpuh di depannya.

"Tadi sebelum ia tertidur. Ia berkata padaku bahwa ia ingin melihat Sasuke."

"Sasuke akan pulang. Aku akan pastikan itu." Itachi merebahkan tubuh sang ibu. Diselimutinya wanita tersebut hingga sebatas dada. "Aku janji."

**.**

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

**.**

**Amsterdam, 10.30 AM**

Naruto telah siuman sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan sejak sepuluh menit itu juga ia duduk termenung. Memandangi pemandangan pagi menjelang siang di luar sana. Kamarnya yang memang terletak di lantai nomor empat membuatnya masih dapat melihat dengan jelas pemandangan di bawah sana.

Pemandangan yang membuatnya tersenyum, kala mata safirnya menangkap sebuah keluarga kecil yang bermain ria tak jauh dari rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat. Keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari sepasang orang tua dan kedua anaknya yang masih kecil. Sang ayah yang tengah asik bermain tangan dengan sang kakak yang berumur tak lebih dari empat tahun. Sementara sang ibu yang terlihat tengah tertawa manis ─melihat tingkah suami dan anak sulungnya─ sambil menyusi anak keduanya.

Kembali pada keadaannya, tangan naruto tak henti-hentinya mengelus perut buncitnya yang kini tampak makin besar. Mencoba merasakan kehidupan anaknya dalam kandungannya. "Terimakasih." Ucapnya. Seolah sedang berbicara pada sang jabang bayi. "Terimakasih telah memilihku menjadi ibumu. Terimakasih telah hadir dalam kehidupanku dan Sasuke. Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu." Naruto menggerakkan tangannya memutari seluruh bagian perut depannya. Kemudian tangan yang lainnya ikut meraih perutnya. Melakukan gerakan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Memeluk sang anak!

Pintu yang bergeser mengalihkan aktivitasnya. Di lihatnya Shizune memasuki ruangan di ikuti oleh Sasuke. Sekilas, yang nampak di mata safirnya, Sasuke kini terlihat seperti seseorang yang telah divonis mati. Terlihat menanggung beban yang amat berat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Shizune pada Naruto.

"Baik. Lebih baik dari kemarin." Naruto tersenyum ramah.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

"Tentu."

Shizune menempatkan kursi tepat sejajar dengan Naruto. Di sebelahnya Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju sisi kiri Naruto. Merangkul bahu sang istri.

"Boleh aku tanya seberapa sering kau mengalami rasa sakit seperti terakhir kali yang kau alami?" Shizune menggenggam bulpoint. Siap mencatat apa saja informasi yang akan di dapatnya.

"Awal aku merasakannya sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Saat itu aku hanya merasakannya sekitar lima menit saja. Namun saat seminggu kemudian saat aku merasaknnya lagi, jangka waktu yang aku rasakan lebih terasa lama. Dan pada akhirnya, sekitar seminggu yang lalu, aku selalu mengalaminya setiap hari." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang tengah menyentuh bahunya. Mencoba menguatkan dirinya saat menjelaskan tentang rasa sakitnya. Meyakinkah hatinya bahwa janinya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Apakah kau masih bisa merasakan pergerakan bayimu?" Naruto mengangguk. Tanda membenarkan. "Apakah kau selalu merasa sakit setiap kali 'ia' bergerak?" Kali ini pertanyaan Shizune tak langsung dijawab oleh Naruto. Ia tampak masih berfikir. Mencoba memilah kejadian.

"Tidak." Naruto membelai perutnya. "Aku tak tahu hal ini dengan pasti. Tapi yang ku rasa bukan pergerakannya yang membuatku sakit. Tapi keadaan dimana saat perutku terasa tertarik kencang. Terasa tegang." Jelas Naruto.

"Dari pengamatan yang telah ku periksa. Tubuhmu menolak kandunganmu yang terus berkembang."

"Maksudnya?" Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti. Tubuhnya menolak kandungannya? Apanya yang menolak?

Shizune menyentuh tangan Naruto. "Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa kau dahulunya adalah wanita, tapi kini sebagian besar organmu adalah pria. Sementara tatanan organ pria berbeda dengan wanita. Memang benar kau memiliki rahim yang dapat berfungsi penuh. Tapi tubuhmu tak bisa menerima rahim tersebut terus berkembang karena adanya janin di tubuhmu." Shizune memberikan foto hasil rontgen tubuh Naruto kepada yang bersangkutan.

Sebuah resiko yang amat besar sebenarnya. Memfoto dengan X-ray dalam keadaan tengah melakukan USG (_Ultrasonography_). Adapun sinar x pada foto rontgen, merupakan bentuk radiasi elektromagnetik berenergi kuat yang berefek samping dapat mengurangi pembelahan sel dan merusak materi genetik, sehingga sel-sel pada janin yang masih dalam taraf pembelahan dengan cepat dan berkembang menjadi jaringan serta organ tubuh, pada dosis tertentu, dapat menyebabkan keguguran atau cacat pada janin, termasuk kemungkinan terjadinya kanker pada usia dewasa.

Namun karena hal ini adalah mendesak. Shizune mau tidak mau harus melakukannya. Namun ia tetap mempertimbangkan takaran yang sesuai untuk Naruto.

"Tulang rusukmu telah berubah keadaannya. Kandunganmu sangat menekan letak organ-organ yang lain. Nanti, saat kandunganmu semakin berkembang, rasa sakit yang kau rasakan akan semakin parah. Terlebih saat rahimmu mulai turun pada akhir bulan kesembilan kandungan. Dan hal terburuk yang aku takutkan adalah kau tak bisa menahannya lagi." Rasanya Shizune sangat tidak ingin meneruskan penjelasannya. Melihat kini air mata Naruto tak berhenti mengalir. "Masih sempat jika kita mengeluarkan 'nya' sekarang. Masih belum terlambat. Kita juga akan mengusahakan yang terbaik, agar─"

"Aku akan mempertahankannya." Potong Naruto cepat.

"Naruto." Shizune memanggil nama Naruto tanpa imbuhan 'san'. Mencoba menerangkan bahwa situasinya kini benar-benar genting. Agar tak dinilai formalitas. "Maafkan aku karena keadaanmu ini. Sebagai dokter kandungan aku merasa telah lalai dalam profesiku. Seharusnya aku memang lebih berusaha untuk mengangkat 'nya' awal ku tahu kau mengandung dulu."

"Tapi 'dia' telah memilih aku sebagai ibunya. Artinya 'dia' tahu bahwa aku kuat. Aku bisa menjaganya sampai 'dia' lahir kelak." Naruto melepas rangkulan tangan Sasuke di bahunya. Sedikit mengubah posisi duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan dokter pribadinya tersebut. Meraih bahu sang dokter dan menggoyangkannya kuat. "Aku tak mau menyingkirkannya. Aku tak mau menggugurkannya." Kini tangis Naruto benar-benar tumpah. Meledak sejadi-jadinya.

"Naruto. Keadaanmu sudah hampir memasuki kritis. Bahkan perutmu sudah sangat tipis kelenjarnya karena kandunganmu yang terus melebar. Kau tak akan sanggup. Kau akan mempertaruhkan nyawamu jika terus mempertahankannya."

Naruto beringsut mundur mendengarkannya. Menggelengkan kepalanya mengartikan bahwa ia tetap tidak setuju untuk menghilangkan bayinya dari kandungannya. "Teme. Bantu aku." Naruto merangkul lengan Sasuke. Menarik-nariknya pelan. Tapi yang dimintai tolong hanya menggeleng lemah. Memberikan jawaban lain bahwa ia memang setuju dengan cara sang dokter. Karenanya Naruto melepas kasar lengan Sasuke.

"Kalian tidak berhak mengambilnya." Teriak pilu Naruto. Beringsut mundur menempel pada dinding di belakangnya. "Aku ibunya. Aku yang berhak memutuskan ia untuk tetap hidup dalam kandunganku. Bukan kalian. Kalian tidak mengerti perasaanku." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba menahan tangis yang sudah pecah. "Aku hanya perlu menunggu tiga bulan lagi. Hanya tiga bulan. Aku masih bisa menahannya."

Kini yang melangkah maju untuk membujuk Naruto adalah Sasuke. Dia duduk berlutut di hadapannya. Menyentuh kedua kaki Naruto dan menunduk di depannya. "Aku mohon Naruto. Ini untuk kebaikanmu. Pikirkan keadaanmu. Anak bukanlah satu-satunya yang aku harapkan dalam hidupku. Tapi dirimu di sampingku yang membuatku kuat." Naruto masih tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anak kandung buakanlah hal mutlak bagi kita. Kita masih bisa mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan." Sasuke masih berusaha membujuk Naruto.

"Kau," Naruto tak langsung melanjutkan perkataannya. Ditutupnya mulutnya menggunakan sebelah tangan. Mencoba menyamarkan suaranya yang bergetar. "kau berniat membunuhnya? Kau berniat membunuh anak kita?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh. Ini sungguh menyakitkan. Bagi Naruto maupun bagi Sasuke.

"Naruto aku─" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Tak sanggup melihat wajah terluka Naruto. "─aku masih membutuhkanmu. Aku tak akan sanggup jika kau yang pergi."

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya. Mengatupkannya di depan mukanya. Memperagakan gerakan memohon maaf. "Aku tak bisa Teme. Aku tak akan bisa utuk menyingkirkannya. Aku tak bisa." Ucapnya dengan gelengan kepala. Memohon pada sang suami untuk membiarkan pilihannya.

"Naruto, 'dia' akan mengerti. Dia akan mengerti keadaan kita. 'Dia'─"

"Keluar!" Lembut dan halus. Suara Naruto tersengar pelan. Tapi penuh ketegasan. "Aku butuh waktu sendiri." Lanjutnya.

"Naruto?" Panggil Sasuke. Mencoba membenarkan pendengarannya apakah benar Naruto telah menyuruhnya keluar. Namun yang di panggil hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sambil terus meneteskan air mata. Merasa tak punya pilihan. Akhirnya Sasuke beranjak berdiri. Sementara di belakangnya, Shizune telah melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

Kembali menghadap Naruto. Sasuke melepaskan nafas beratnya. _Apakah ini akhirnya? Apakah aku hasus menyerah? Apakah takdir kembali menguji kami? _Pikir Sasuke.

Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto. Direngkuhnya kepala Naruto dan dikecupnya puncak kepala Naruto. Kecupan yang sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. "Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya lirih. Diikuti satu tetes air mata yang jatuh menets di puncak kepala Naruto

Kemudian Sasuke berjalan menjauh. Berjalan menuju arah pintu keluar. Ditutupnya pintu tersebut setelah sekali lagi melihat keadaan Naruto.

_ Klek_

**.**

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

**.**

Sasuke duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di koridor rumah sakit. Kepalanya ia tumpu pada keduatangan yang diletakkannya di kedua lututnya. Mencoba menganalisis kembali kejadian sehari ini. Seakan semua seperti mimpi. Atau lebih tepatnya. Inilah yang dinamakan takdir.

Tadi setelah keluar dari kamar Naruto, seorang perawat menghampirinya. Memberinya sebuah map. Map bukti persetujuan untuk menggugurkan kandungan Naruto. Dan disana diminta tanda tangannya dan Naruto. Ia pasti tanpa pikir dua kali akan menandatanganninya. Tapi Naruto? Kunci dari operasi terbut telaksana atau tidak. Dan Sasuke tahu apa jawaban Naruto. Mengartikan bahwa pilihannya kini hanya satu. Menuggu saat-saat kelahiran anaknya. Dan Naruto yang berjalan menjemput kematiannya.

"Arghh. Sial." Runtuknya.

**.**

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

**.**

Hari terus berlalu. Rayuan dan bujukan terus keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Bahkan terkadang ia mengeluarkan emosinya untuk menyadarkan Naruto. Namun yang di dapatnya tetaplah sama. Tetaplah sebuah penolakan. Tetaplah sebuah keyakinan. Tetaplah sebuah rasa sakit. Tetapalah pilihan Naruto untuk tetap membiarkan anaknya hidup. Menolak untuk di gugurkan.

Pernah suatu hari Sasuke benar-benar kelepasan emosi. Dia tak bisa mengontrol kata-katanya. Kata-kata sakral yang kini membuatnya tak akan pernah mau ia ulangi.

"Aku tetap tak akan mau menggugurkannya. Dia darah dagingku. Menggugurkannya sama saja membunuhku." Naruto memegang erat pinggiran ranjangnya. Mencoba mencari kekuatan lain saat untuk kesekian kalinya ia berdebat dengan Sasuke.

"Kau jangan egois Naruto! Kau fikir ini semua bukan untuk kebaikanmu?" Sasuke benar-benar bingung harus dengan cara apa lagi ia merayu Naruto untuk menandatangani surat kesedian tersebut.

"Aku masih bisa Teme. Aku masih sanggup. Dengan sedikit obat dari Dokter Shizune, aku yakin aku masih bisa bertahan." Naruto mencoba menarik nafas berulang-ulang saat ia usai berdebat. Karena berdebat saat hamil apalagi dengan kondisi kehamilannya serasa seperti menghabiskan tenaga. Ia akan selalu merasa sesak saat berteriak.

"Kenapa kau tak mau mendengarkanku? Bukankah kau dulu selalu mengikuti permintaanku?" Tak ada jawaban. Naruto hanya diam. "Seperti inikah pasangan hidupku. Memilih keegoisannya sendiri? Sepertinya aku telah salah memilih pasangan hidup." Sebenarnya Sasuke tak ada niat untuk mengatakan itu. Dia hanya bingung kata apa yang akan meluluhkan pendirian Naruto.

Namun saat dilihatnya Naruto hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan yang amat mengisyaratkan kekecewaan, Sasuke telah sadar akan satu hal. Ia memang keterlaluan!

"_Shit._" Umpatnya. Kemudian ia melangkah mendekati Naruto. Ditariknya belakang kepala Naruto dan di letakkan di bahunya. "Maaf." Ucap Sasuke. Sementara Naruto hanya mampu menangis setelahnya.

Dan semenjak itu benar-benar berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Keadaan keluarganya kini memang sedang kalut. Dan ia tidaklah boleh termakan emosi sesaat. Karena saat ia emosi, maka sudah tidak akan ada penyangga kekuatan di rumah tangga kecilnya. Karena kini memang Naruto amat membutuhkannya. Membutuhkan dukungannya. Meskipun itu juga membunuh dirinya.

Namun hidup teruslah berlanjut. Bagaimanapu sekacaunya kehidupan. Sasuke tetaplah tidak meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya. Ia tetap berangkat bekerja saat jam rumah sakit telah menunjukan puluk 07.45 AM. Mencoba memindahkan segala yang dibutuhkannya ke ruang rawat inap Naruto. Agar aktivitas tak begitu terganggu.

Shizune memang menyarankan agar Naruto tetap berada di rumah sakit. Sebuah tindakan antisipasi jikalau nanti keadaan Naruto memburuk. Dan hal ini yang memaksa Sasuke tetap pada pekerjaannya. Karena pengobatan Naruto membutuhkan biaya. Dan itu tidak berlangsung sementara.

"Aku berangkat dulu." Pamit Sasuke. Memakai setelan sepatu _Salvatore Ferragamo_ nya dan menjinjing tas kerjanya. Sementara Naruto hanya menggangguk lemah.

"Hati-hati." Naruto mengangkat tangannya yang di pasang selang untuk membelai wajah Sasuke saat Sasuke mencium keningnya.

"Otou-san berangkat dulu ya?" Pamit Sasuke pada sang jabang bayi. Mengecup sekilas perut Naruto.

Setelah memantapkan hati. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar inap Naruto. Menuju parkiran. Dan berangkat kerja dengan mobil pribadinya.

**.**

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

**.**

Berpindah dua tikungan kekiri setelah melewati satu perempatan jalan. Akan terlihat ruangan dokter yang bertuliskan Dr. Shizune Shizune. Berpindah ke dalam ruangan, disana akan terlihat seseorang dengan seragam putih has dokternya tengah memegang beberapa buku berisi laporan tindak kasus persalinan. Baik yang terjadi di rumah sakit tersebut maupun rumah sakit lainnya. Fokusnya bukan hanya negara jepang melainkan juga negara lainnya. Spesifikasi pada kelahiran yang tidak selayaknya.

Bayi kembar siam dengan segala macam kekurangannya telah ia perikasa penyebabnya. Kelainan persalinan telah ia teliti. Penyakit yang mengikuti seusai persalinan telah ia baca. Semua. Semua hal yang mungkin saja tidak di harapkan dalam proses kehamilan hingga kelahiran telah ia tamatkan demi mendapat jawaban dari kondisi pasiennya. Namun rasanya nihil.

"Mengapa? Padahal ia dulu seorang wanita? Mengapa tubuhnya menolak akan kehamilannya?" Ia mengepalkan tangannya di kepalanya. "Pasti ada. Pasti ada kasus serupa." Lanjutnya

Shizune kembali memeriksa dokumen riwayat Naruto. Mengecek sekali lagi catatan-catatan yang ia buat sendiri. Melihat kembali foto-foto kehamilan Naruto.

Kehamilan Naruto memang benar-benar membahayakan. Perkembangan janin dalam kandungannya benar-benar menyebabkan komplikasi. Sekitar tiga hari yang lalu ia mengetahui keanyataan baru akibat dari kehamilan Naruto. Dia terkena gagal jantung. Pemuluh arteri di jantung Naruto telah sempat gagal berfungsi akibat dari pembengkakan katup jantung.

Pada kasus kehamilan normal. Ibu hamil memang akan rentang terkena darah tinggi. Akibat perubahan sirkulasi darah saat berkembangnya janin dalam tubuh. Namun ada kasus Naruto sudah melebihi kata Normal.

"Sepertinya aku haru bertanya pada senior dokter kandungan." Guman Shizune. Dan akhirnya ia teringat akan sesuatu. Teringat akan sebuah Nama. Nama yang pernah eksis saat ia masih mahasiswa dahulu.

**.**

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

**.**

Sasuke tidak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya pada pekerjaan yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Kefokusannya serasa membagi dua secara sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Jika kau mengetahui pasangan kita di tempat lain sedang berusaha untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Menahan sakit demi melahirkan buah hati kita!

Terkadang Sasuke serasa ingin mengesampingkan sikap profesionalnya. Pergi dari rutinitas agar ia bisa berada di sisi naruto. Tak apa jika ia terus berada dalam kamar inap. Asalkan bersama Naruto itu sudah cukup baginya

Terkadang pula Sasuke ingin merasa egois. Sekali saja. Menyalahkan takdir yang di jalaninya. Menemui tuhan dan bertanya mengapa? Jika memang tidak bisa, setidaknya ia ingin memperoleh jawaban akan kehidupannya. Sekejam itukah hidup yang di jalaninya. Dosa apa yang telah ia perbuat? Menikah sesama jenis? Menjalani kehidupan gay? homo? Jika memang ia salah, haruskan takdir merampas Naruto dari sisinya?

Ia ingin melampiaskan kesedihan dan rasa marah yang bersarang di dasar hatinya. Tapi ia tak bisa? Jika bisa ia akan melampiaskan pada siapa? pada apa? Merasa tak ada pilihan, Sasuke hanya memilih diam.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Hn."

Shikamaru meletakkan segelas _expresso instant_ di meja Sasuke. "Kita akan segera mempresentasikan iklan tentang perumahan _Ceenta Cavio_. Sudah kah kau melakukan brifing dengan bawahanmu?" Kemudian ia duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di ruangan Sasuke.

"Akan ku bicarakan dengan mereka." Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di atas keyboard, melakukan gerakan mengetik. Mencoba mengklamufase pikirannya yang tadi sempat beralih di tempat lain.

"Baiklah." Shikamaru meminum expresso bagiannya. "Minumlah. Aku membelikannya untukmu." Tunjuk Shikamaru dengan dagunya. Saat dilihatnya Sasuke terus berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hn."

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Ku dengar. Istrimu masuk rumah sakit. Kalau tidak salah namanya Naruto-kun kan?" Shikamaru memerhatikan perubahan raut wajah Sasuke. Terlihat sedikit─ terkejut!

"..."

"Apakah kau seorang gay?"

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya saat memanggil istriku dengan imbuhan 'kun."

"Ok ok. Aku mengaku kalah." Ujar Shikamaru saat usaha memancing rekan kerjanya untuk buka mulut tersebut gagal. Shikamaru melakukan hal tersebut karena sejak dua minggu yang lalu Sasuke terlihat tidak fokus. Kesalahan kerjanya sudah melewati batas dari prestasinya. Dan hal itu juga mengganggunya.

"Aku memang bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur masalah orang lain. Kaarena itu amat menyebalkan. Tapi percayalah padaku Sasuke. Aku benar-benar ingin meringankan bebanmu. Ceritakanlah."

"Tak ada apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Cih. Seperti kau benar-benar bisa menyembunyikannya."

"..."

Merasa tak ada respon dari rekan kerjanya. Shikamaru memilih pergi dari rungan Sasuke. Tapi sebelum keluar, sekali lagi Shikamaru menatap wajah Sasuke. "Kau butuh teman. Itu yang kau butuhkan saat dalam keadaan paling rapuh. Kau butuh seseorang untuk menyalurkan perasaanmu. Percayalah Sasuke. Tak ada orang yang kuat di dunia ini menanggung beban berat seorang diri. Karena kadang kala ia butu seseorang untuk sedikit meringankan beban." Dan setelahnya Shikamaru benar-benar meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di ruangannya.

**.**

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

**.**

Setelah memakirkan mobilnya, Sasuke langsung bergegas menuju ruang inap Naruto. Ingin melepas rasa lelah yang menderanya setelah pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan beban pikirannya.

Kini memang kehidupannya telah berubah. Terhitung sejak ia tinggal bersama Naruto, dan setelah Naruto masuk rumah sakit kehidupannya memang telah berbeda. Dahulu saat ia akan pulang dan mendapati Naruto menyambutnya dengan hangat, rasa lelah yang di deranya pastilah akan hilang. Terlebih saat hidangan makan malam dan air panas untuk mandi telah menantinya.

Tapi kini hal itu telah menghilng. Hari-hari bahagianya yang entah mengapa serasa sesaat telah tiada. Di gantikan dengan masalah yang jauh lebih besar. Dan Sasuke berharap. Bahwa hari itu, hari dimana yang bisa tertawa lepas bersama Naruto akan kembali lagi. Bukan menjadi kenangan belaka.

Saat dirinya telah hampir sampai di ruangan Naruto dirawat. Dari kejauhan ia dapat mendengar suara-suara kesakitan tertahan dari dalam ruangan. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung membuka pintu secara kasar.

Disana ia mendapati Naruto yang sedang kesakitan. Meringkuk di pojokan ranjang. Keringat terlihat memenuhi wajahnya. Tangannya gemetar. Dan wajahnya tak henti-hentinya menunjukan miris kesakitan.

"Naruto!" Sasuke berusaha memegang kendali. "Kau sudah minum obatnya?" Naruto menggeleng. Sebenarnya sifat tidak bisa menguasai suasana bukanlah cerminannya. Namun jika hal itu menyangkut tentang Naruto. Sasuke selalu merasa bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Bertahanlah. Aku akan memanggil dokter." Sebelum pergi Sasuke mengusap keringat dingin di dahi Naruto. "Bertahanlah." Ucapnya lagi.

**.**

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

**.**

Sasuke menunggu di luar dengan perasaan resah. Fikirannya tak bisa fokus. Terpusat pada sesosok di dalam ruangan yang kini sedang dilarang untuk dimasuki tak terkecuali olehnya. Hanya dokter yang dan perawat yang diizinkan.

Tidak adanya siapa-siapa di sampingnya justru menambah rasa kalut yang dialaminya. Entah mengapa, tapi ia kini benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa meredakan kehawatirannya. Seseorang yang akan mendukung dengan pemikiran-pemikiran positif. Seseorang akan bilang '_Tenanglah! Naruto akan baik-baik saja_. Meskipun akhirnya ia akan tahu seperti apa kisah akhir hidupnya.

Dengan semua beban ini. Rasanya Sasuke ingin kembali kemasa diamana ia tak memiliki beban. Masa saat dirinya yang berumur tiga tahun. Massa dimana ia dengan senang hati menunggu sang kakak pulang sekolah. Massa dimana ia dengan manjanya mengajak Itachi bermain dan bercerita sepanjang hari. Massa dimana hanya ada tawa menghiasinya.

Dan saat seseorang benar benar jatuh pada masalah. Bukanlah tidak mungkin keluarga adalah tempat berpulang paling nyaman. Dan Sasuke pun berfikir demikian. Ia merasa merindukan keluarganya. Dan sebersit sesuatu menghampirinya. Pesan Itachi. Pesan tentang keadaan ayahnya.

Suara pintu di buka membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia mengadahkan penglihatannya dan mengadap wajah Shizune yang baru keluar dari ruangan Naruto. Wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi kekecewaan. Dan saat itu juga aliran darah Sasuke serasa berhenti. Jantungnya serasa tak berdetak. Pikirannya terfokus pada satu kesimpulan. Karena ia masih belum siap jika harus di tinggal oleh Naruto.

"Kami sudah menanganinya. Dia sedang tertidur sekarang. Tapi untuk beberapa hari kedepan ia tak akan bangun. Akibat dari kondisinya yang semakin menurun." Papar Shizune.

"Apakah aku boleh masuk?" Sasuke tak bisa menahan untuk tidak melihat keadaan Naruto. Maka dari itu ia tergesa untuk menanyakan keadaan Naruto.

Shizune mengangguk. "Usahakan jangan membuat hal yang menganggu istirahatnya."

Tanpa pikir dua kali, Sasuke memasuki ruangan Naruto. Disana ia melihat Naruto terbaring. Jika kemarin-kemarin Naruto tidak bisa lepas dari infuse. Kini ia membutuhkan alat bantu nafas. _Ya Tuhan. Seberapa buruk keadaannya?_ Sasuke membatin.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakkan di kening Naruto. Kemudian dengan hati-hati ia membelai lembut surai pirang istrinya tersebut. Menetralkan kehawatirannya dan meyakinkah hatinya bahwa Naruto masih ada. Ia masih hidup.

"Kapan kau akan mendengar kata-kataku? Kau ingin seperti ini terus? Menahan sakit demi bayi kita?" Sasuke tahu jika Naruto tidak akan merespon ucapannya.

Sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk membelai surai pirang naruto. Tangan kirinya ia oletakkan di perut sang istri. Membelai sang anak. Seperti inikah cobaan dalam keluarga?

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama keluar dari rumah. Sasuke merasa ia ingin kembali pulang. Ingin menyalurkan segala kesedihannya pada sang ibu. Ingin mengadu pada sang ayah. Ingin mendapat kata-kata bijak tentang bagaimana tentang seharusnya menjalani kehidupan.

Beberapa hari kedepan Naruto tak akan bangun. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk menjenguk ayahnya. Sekaligus memberitahukan kabar gembira beserta kabar menyedihkan tentang keadaan Naruto. Sasuke mengambil handphone di saku celananya. Menekan tombol nomor rekan kerjanya selama beberapa bulan belakangan. Dan meletakkannya did au telinganya.

"Shikamaru? Ya ini aku. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku dirumah sakit Amsterdam. Ya. Terima kasih." Sasuke menutup teleponnya. Kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap Naruto. Menatap wajah tan eksotis yang dulu merona kini telah memudar. Memucat karena keadaan. Bibir berwarna peachnya kini tlah berubah menghitam.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh bibir Naruto. Dan yang pertama ia rasakan adalah kasar. Kasar karena kini di bibir itu terdapat banyak pecahan. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Lalu mengecup bibir Naruto perlahan.

"Jika kau tak ada. Siapa yang akan membantuku merawat 'nya? Siapa yang akan di panggil ibu oleh 'nya? Aku tak akan sanggup jika harus jadi ibu dan ayah dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sadarlah Dobe. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Aku benar-benar tak bisa jadi ayah yang baik tanpamu." Kemudian Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya di pinggiran ranjang. Tangannya ia coba menggengam tangan Naruto yang terdapat infuse. Dan karenanya ia hanya bisa menempelkan tangannya di tangan Naruto. Bukan arti sebenarnya dari kata menggengam.

**.**

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

**.**

Tepukan halus di bahunya membuat kesadarannya mulai pulih. Berangsur-angsur kembali kenyataan setelah ia merasa terlelap karena kelelahan. Lehernya terasa sakit karena posisi tidur yang salah. Kemudian Sasuke menegakkan badannya. Kepalanya ia alihkan menghadap ke kanan saat dirasakannya disana ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri.

"Shika?" Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba memperjelas pandangannya.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan." Sesudah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya keluar. "Aku tunggu diluar. Kau sebaiknya mandi terlebih dahulu." Lanjutnya. Namun Sasuke hanya diam.

Setelah Shikamaru benar-benar keluar. Sasuke kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Masih sama! Naruto masih belum bangun. Tapi Sasuke masih bersyukur. Karena Naruto masih menunjukan kehidupan. Setelah pikirannya merasa lega. Akhirnya Sasuke memilih mengikuti saran Shikamaru. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi yang memang ada di dalam ruangan Naruto.

Setelah mandi. Sasuke menggunakan bajunya yang berada di tumpukan baju di tas jinjingnya. Dengan celana trining hitam dan T-Shirt warna biru dongker. Sasuke berjalan keluar. Disana ia mendapati Shikamaru yang tengah terduduk dengan memangku tangan. terlihat jika ia sedang merasa bosan.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang." Ucap Sasuke. Kemudian duduk di sebelah Shikamaru. Tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya.

"Bukan masalah. Aku hafal jalan menuju ke sini. Jadi aku tak kesulitan." Balas Shikamaru. Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Lelaki di sebelahnya ini memang payah jika bercanda.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Shikamaru. "Aku~ Entah harus memulainya dari mana." Sasuke menarik nafas sesaat. Kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Semuanya berawal saat aku masih duduk di bangku SMA~" Dan cerita Sasuke berlanjut. Di mulai dari pertemuannya dengan Naruto. Percintaannya. Hingga keputusannya untuk lari dari rumah. Semua mengalir begitu saja. Keluar tanpa rasa hambatan. Karena Sasuke merasa bebannya berkurang saat ia menceritakan semuanya.

Kadang di tengah cerita ia akan berhenti untuk kembali mengingat kejadian. Kadang ia akan bercerita dengan penuh penekanan. Tapi tak luput juga ia mengeluarkan ekspresi sedih di tengah ceritanya.

Setelah selesai bercerita. Semuanya terdiam. Mencoba kembali menata pemikiran bahwa hidup memang unik. Setiap jalan kehidupan manusia berbeda-beda. Terkadang Shikamaru juga tak habis pikir. Ada juga jalan hidup seperti yang dijalani lelaki di sampinya ini.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah. Temui orang tuamu. Jenguk otou-sanmu. Ia juga berhak atas perhatian darimu. Masalah Naruto kau serahkan saja pada-ku." Shikamaru menepuk bahu Sasuke. Memberi pernyataan bahwa ia siap menjaga Naruto. Persetan dengan pekerjaan. Itu semua bisa diatur.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Mungkin aku akan terbang besok pagi." Ucap Sasuke. Memantapkan hati bahwa ia akan ke jepang. Dan esok harinya ia benar-benar telah berada di bandara Amsterdam _Airport Schiphol. _Mengambil perjalanan dari Nederland ke japan dalam satu perjalan tanpa transit. Menuju rumah kedua orang tuanya. Berharap ia akan memperoleh kekuatan dalam menjalani kisah hidupnya. Berharap seseorang akan merubah pemikiran Naruto. Dan berharap bahwa semuanya akan kemabali seperti semula.

**.**

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Yups. Satu chap lagi telah selesai.

Sebagai ucpan terima kasih karena ternyata banyak juga yang ngereview setelah aku gak lanjutin hampir satu setenag bulan.

Terimah kasih banyak Minna. Ternya respon yang aku dapat sangat menyejukan hati. AKu akhirnya milih nama Menma aja deh buat anaknya SasuNAru. Karena banyak yang milih itu.

Maaf ya kalo endingnya rada ngambang. Soalnya lagi kekurangan inspirasi.

Masalah Typo. Aku udah-bener-bener nyoba ngilangin. Tapi kalo emang masih ada yang nyelip. Maaf ya. Kan saya orang bukan progam editan. Tapi aku makasih banyak sama Gust 'L' loh. udah nyadarin aku banget tentang arti menghargai. Saat aku ingin fanficku di hargai, maka aku harus menghargai pembaca kan?

Ok! Balas Review dulu!

_**uzumakinamikazehaki:**_ Makasih ya udah review. Amin.

_** 89:**_ Makasih ya udah review. Mungkin dua chapter lagi.

_**ChientzNimea2Wind **_Makasih ya udah review. Ini udah yang paling cepet.

_**Arum Junnie**_ Makasih ya udah review. Pasti.

_**Akuma Ryusuke Uchiha-Namikaze **_Makasih ya udah review. Iya aku usahain kok.

_**Neko Twins Kagamine **_Makasih ya udah review. Jangan nangis. Nanti baku ikut nangis lo!

_**Himawari Wia **_Makasih ya udah entar aja deh.

_**funny bunny blaster **_Makasih ya udah review.

_**Harpaairiry **_Makasih ya udah review.

_**mifta cinya **_Makasih ya udah review. Ian anti aku temuain keluarga Uchiha sma Naru kok.

_**reiasia95 **_Makasih ya udah review. Haha. Liat entar deh.

_**Uhara Ucime**_ Makasih ya udah review. Nanti tau kok

_**LalaCukaCacuNaluCacu **_Makasih ya udah review. Haha apa hubungannya?

_**alta0sapphire **_Makasih ya udah review.

_**Yun Ran Livianda **_Makasih ya udah review. Ini udah di coba untuk kilat. Nanti keluarga Uchiha tahu masih dalam proses hahaha. Ok fiks aku jadi pakek Menma.

_**Deathberry **_Makasih ya udah review. Di tunggu chap selanjutnya.

_**Hacia Hikari **_Makasih ya udah review. Naru operasi nanti pas udah sembilan bulan. Hahaha

_**aqizakura **_Makasih ya udah review. iyasih. Tapi banyak yang milih Menma ketimbang Uzuha. Ya ikut yang mayoritas deh.

_**Inez Arimasen**_ Makasih ya udah review. Haha Inez-san mau jadi istrinya Duren Sasuke ya? Iya iya aku pakek Menma.

_**mimi1301**_ Makasih ya udah review. AMinnn


End file.
